Lazos que nos unen
by toya1255
Summary: La historia antes de la historia...Un nuevo peligro y el pasado del Faraón. AtemxMana CAP.14 ARRIBA!
1. Prólogo

Hola

_Hola!! Bueno, esta es la primera entrega de uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos…y pues mi segundo fic publicado. Umm…aún soy principiante pero prometo hacer el mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su total agrado!! x3_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten y dejen reviews eso me motiva para escribir más!! _

_- - son diálogos._

_cursiva son pensamientos._

_**Disclaimer: **__Yu-gi-oh! no me pertenece simplemente escribo historias por diversión y no por fines de lucro._

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba suavemente arrastrando tras de sí las arenas de aquel basto desierto. El faraón se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del templo de la diosa madre Isis, mientras contemplaba uno de los enormes murales. Escuchó a alguien acercarse, sonaba apresurado quien quiera que fuese, al parecer se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Le costó un poco de trabajo distinguir que se trataba de uno de sus sirvientes más leales, por lo visto había corrido una larga distancia y casi sin aliento se dirigió al Faraón diciendo:

-¡Fa-Faraón! ¡Gracias a Ra que le encuentro!-

-¡En el nombre de Ra! ¡¿a que se debe tanto alboroto?!- Dijo el rey con un tono un poco molesto.

-¡Faraón! es…es que… príncipe Atem…bueno…-

-¿Qué sucede con mi hijo esta vez?- La verdad es que no se encontraba preocupado en lo más mínimo; por demás sabia lo travieso y escurridizo que el chiquillo podía ser. El sirviente había terminado de explicarle al Rey lo que había sucedido a lo que éste, sin más replicó: -No deberías hacer tanto escándalo, podrías molestar a los dioses con tanto escándalo; por mi hijo no te preocupes, es imposible que haya dejado el palacio además seguramente se trata de alguna de sus travesuras, recuerda que solo tiene 3 años de edad. Estoy seguro que esta bien…de todas maneras, el siempre estará protegido…-

-Creo que tiene usted razón su Majestad…la reina Hatsemmut, estaría muy orgullosa de su pequeño príncipe...ella lo vigila desde allá…-

-Así es… su madre está con él dondequiera que vaya, es por eso que no me preocupo demasiado, las concubinas lo cuidan mucho también…ahora, por favor regresa a palacio y asegúrate de que el príncipe se encuentre en su recámara para cuando yo vuelva…-

-En seguida, Faraón. Disculpe mi descortesía pero, ¿se quedará aquí un momento más?-

-Si. Es que le prometí a _ella_ que vendría a visitarla…Puedes retirarte…-

-En seguida Rey mío…-

Habiéndose marchado el sirviente el Faraón alzó su rostro contemplando el hermoso mural tallado donde se presentaba a la diosa Isis tomada de la mano con otra mujer, ambas lado a lado viajando hacia el horizonte, la mujer al lado de Isis era sin duda hermosa. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del Faraón. "Espero me perdones, creo que…no soy muy buen padre... desearía con todo el corazón tenerte aquí…juntos tu, yo y nuestro pequeño Atem…Pero, eso es pedir demasiado, soy un egoísta…ahora, descansa reina mía, algún día nuestros caminos se juntaran de nuevo pero por ahora…"

-¿Desde cuando el "Gran y poderoso Faraón Aknamkenón" se deja llevar por el sentimentalismo? Deja de preocuparte, no eres tan mal padre y ella está mejor ahora…-

Una voz se dejó escuchar desde la oscuridad de aquel enorme templo, llevaba allí algunos minutos. Observando y esperando.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás ¿no es así…? ¿"Anubis"?-

-ARGH! ¡Tú y tu pésimo sentido del humor! Detesto que me llames así…-

De entre las enormes columnas que sostenían el techo se asomó discreta y delicadamente un perro de estatura promedio, pelaje negro tanto que se confundía con la noche, ojos dorados enormes y complexión delgada, lo que le daba un aspecto "real". Avanzaba hacia su interlocutor, con lentitud podría decirse que hasta con un aire de pereza pero elegante. El animal se desplazaba con la cabeza erguida y sus orejas puntiagudas acentuaban su peculiar aspecto, recordando al dios egipcio de los embalsamadores: Anubis. Su figura era larga y fina, el mejor ejemplar de su raza, por sus venas corría la sangre de un verdadero perro cazador egipcio. Su familia había pertenecido y servido a la casa real durante décadas, y ahora era él el que ocupaba el cargo de "guardián" de esta dinastía.

-Seth te has vuelto muy perezoso ¿sabes?- Sonrío con ironía el Rey.

-Hmp!...digo lo mismo de ti anciano decrépito…- Definitivamente éste personaje era uno de los pocos (por no decir el único) que le era "permitido" dirigirse de esa manera al Rey. –Aún no entiendo porque me mandas te al templo de Anubis a protegerlo. ¡Lo único que podría proteger allí es el polvo de momia que queda en ese oloroso lugar! ¡Por si fuera poco tengo que soportar las habladurías proféticas de los ancianos a punto de morir, que aún se atreven a visitar las ruinas de ese templo que se cae solo! Si es que los ancianos llegan por devoción o por ofrecerse ellos mismos como sacrificio y perecer allí…Lo único bueno de ser confundido con una deidad es que te ofrecen comida muy sabrosa.-

-Seth, no te expreses así del templo, ni de los ancianos sacerdotes, además las ofrendas no son para ti. Además es una de las estructuras más antiguas de este reino. Debes sentirte honrado de proteger un lugar sagrado.-

-¿si? Pues yo no lo veo así.-

-Definitivamente no has cambiado en lo más mínimo, veo que sigues siendo el mismo cachorro arrogante de siempre- Dijo el faraón sonriéndole.

-¿eso crees? Pues…tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo tal y como te recuerdo…y a pesar de todo; eres un buen gobernante…- Era definitivo, ambos habían tenido enormes deseos de verse, claro después de todo aún eran buenos amigos…

-Has estado entrenando estos años, ¿has percibido alguna mejora, has descubierto algo que debamos saber?- Aknamkenón se refería al artículo extraño que colgaba graciosamente en el cuello de Seth.

-Umm…no. Solamente lo que ya conocemos. Pero debo decirte que este articulo guarda un poder mayor incluso al de tu rompecabezas; un poder que esta fuera del alcance de todos los artículos del milenio juntos…aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Además de brindarme la capacidad de comunicarme con los humanos y detectar la presencia de magia dentro de ellos y mantenerme joven, bueno relativamente. Mi longevidad se ha extendido a la de un humano promedio o quizá más pero eso no es todo…verás, existen unas ruinas, vestigios de una civilización que existió antes de nosotros; las inscripciones pertenecen a una lengua muerta hace siglos y no hay conocimiento alguno sobre estas misteriosas ruinas…- Aknamkenón escuchaba con atención. Quizá al fin podrían descubrir un poco más acerca estos artículos milenarios, secretos que sin duda marcarían la historia de Egipto.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó ansioso el faraón.

-Sé cuánto deseas saber acerca de los artículos. Pero me temo que en lugar de encontrar respuestas me topé con muchas más incógnitas. Esas ruinas por ejemplo; dentro de ellas las inscripciones hablan acerca de "una puerta que abre a otros mundos, el mundo del presente del pasado y del futuro"… además relata una profecía…escucha hay cosas misteriosas y que quizá nunca debamos indagar, podría ser muy peligroso. Si no mal recuerdo, la forma en como se crearon los artículos del milenio fue porque utilizaste magia obscura muy antigua ¿no es así?-

-Sí, Así es. No me enorgullezco de haber hecho lo que hice…tienes razón, hay cosas en las que no debemos indagar… "_aunque, me pregunto porque me ha mencionado esto tan de repente. Estoy seguro que esas ruinas ocultan un enorme poder y si cae en manos enemigas el país podría ser conquistado…ahora si esas inscripciones tienen algo que ver con los artículos milenarios y…¿menciono algo sobre una profecía?...antiguas inscripciones…si son tan antiguas como es que pudo leerlas? ¿fue el quien las leyó?..."-_

-Aknamkenón… preguntas demasiado…-

-Creo que tienes ra…¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿a-acaso tu…?!-

Seth suspiró profundamente había olvidado comentarle al Rey sobre ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, puedo…leer las mentes, al igual que el ojo milenario. No se con exactitud porque, simplemente desarrolle esa habilidad. Al parecer estos objetos se desarrollan junto con el individuo a medida pasa el tiempo, es decir, entre más tiempo pases con el objeto mejor lo dominarás y lo perfeccionarás.-

-Tiene mucha lógica, te has esforzado mucho ¿eh? Me siento satisfecho con el progreso que has tenido. Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo mío. Siempre me sorprendes hasta el punto en que olvido que no eres un ser humano.-

-Ser un perro que habla tiene sus ventajas, si. Pero definitivamente no desearía ser un humano como tu. No te ofendas.-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nunca cambiarás! A propósito…ésa no es la única razón por la que has venido ¿no es cierto?...tiene que ver con Atem.-

-De hecho si.-

-Está bien, veo que te ha despertado la curiosidad mi hijo. Lo conocerás mañana, y me sentiría honrado de que fueras tu su protector, su guardián. De cualquier forma tu destino es proteger a nuestra dinastía y mi hijo es el futuro heredero y tu serás su guardián-

-Claro, regreso luego de casi 10 años y ¿para que? ¡¡resulta que ahora seré la niñera de un príncipe!!-

-Serás una buena mascota-

-¡Cállate!-

El Faraón se sentía complacido de ver a su antiguo y testarudo amigo. El único verdadero amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, le divertía fastidiarlo conociendo lo orgulloso y terco que era, se convertía en presa fácil para sus bromas.

-¡Ah! ¡casi lo olvido!-

-¿A que te refieres Aknamkenón?-

-Seth, bienvenido a casa…-

El perro lo miró durante unos segundos, Aknamkenón creyó ver una tenue lágrima bailar en sus vivaces ojos. Si, al fin regresarían a casa juntos luego de 10 largos años.

-¿Sabes?...se siente bien estar de vuelta…-

_Uff!! Aquí lo tienen!! Este es solo el prólogo espero les haya gustado. No se esperaban eso ¿cierto? un perro que habla…la verdad es que ni siquiera yo se de que extraño lugar saqué esa idea…¬¬ _

_Como sea, dejen reviews!! Este fic se lo dedico a todos los fans ManaxAtem allá afuera. Necesito saber sus opiniones y si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas también!!_

_Nos vemos!! xD _


	2. Seth

_Hola!! Este es el segundo capitulo, disfruten!!_

_-__ - Diálogos._

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

_**Capitulo 1. "Seth"**_

A decir verdad, no había mucho que decir sobre él. Simplemente era un perro guardián, entrenado para cazar y servir a la familia real; poseía un talento y una figura que rara vez se ve en ejemplares de su raza. Muchos lo confundían con una deidad: Anubis, patrono de los embalsamadores y guardián del inframundo. Claro que ninguna de estas características se apegaban a él, pues lo único que lo asemejaba al dios con cabeza de perro era su cuerpo. Alargado y delgado pero fuerte y resistente lo que le brindaba gran agilidad y velocidad; perfecto para la cacería. Su sentido del olfato 1000 veces más poderoso que el de un ser humano, perfecto para seguir el rastro de su presa. Desde su nacimiento tuvo que competir contra sus hermanos y hermanas, solo uno de ellos se convertiría en el guardián de la dinastía gobernante, el fue el mejor. Superó por mucho a los que se le enfrentaban, más tarde fue llevado al templo del dios Seth, para recibir el entrenamiento que debía seguir. Era un cachorro desobediente, rebelde y no le gustaba seguir órdenes, su comportamiento estuvo a punto de expulsarlo del templo y luego ser sacrificado. Era muy revoltoso le encantaba destrozar las cosas; los que lo tuvieron a su cargo decían que era el mismo Seth reencarnado, que había regresado para hacer caer su furia sobre Egipto y vengarse de su hermano Osiris. De allí que le llamaron Seth; como el señor del caos y la destrucción, padre de Anubis y tío de Horus. Seth, el dios que asesinó y mutiló a su hermano Osiris para tomar el control de Egipto en una época donde los dioses habitaban la tierra. El mismo Seth que fue derrotado por su sobrino Horus vengando a su padre y proclamándose como el rey de Egipto…A nuestro cachorro nunca se le pasó por la mente que su nombre era sinónimo de destrucción, a decir verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era un cachorro inmaduro y rebelde a quién el destino tenia preparada una jugada que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

Era una tarde calurosa, el entrenamiento de Seth llevaba ya tres años y medio. Su cuerpo era más ágil, fuerte y resistente. Se había convertido en un ávido cazador, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza de los sacerdotes que lo entrenaban no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, había aumentado; era cierto que Seth era el mejor cazador de esa camada y sin duda el más apto para cumplir con las exigencias del faraón Aknamkenón. PERO, era aún más rebelde y agresivo, su fuerza era tal, que de una mordida casi logra matar a uno de los sacerdotes. Si, Seth era fuerte y lo mejor de lo mejor, pero demasiado agresivo y posiblemente un asesino en potencia. Su sed de sangre quizá se debía a que ellos eran perros salvajes entrenados y criados en el seno humano, quizá sus instintos asesinos se habían despertado; sea cual sea la razón, si la situación no cambiaba no tendrían remedio: lo sacrificarían. La historia de Seth llegó a oídos del joven faraón Aknamenón; de inmediato se interesó y quiso ver al animal por sí mismo. Aquella tarde el faraón presenció una de las tan peligrosas sesiones de entrenamiento con Seth. El debía capturar una presa de tamaño considerable, el solo, si acaso era lo suficientemente agresivo y fuerte como para matar una vaca el solo. Sin la ayuda de un compañero humano o canino. Los sacerdotes tenían como verdadera intención acabar con el animal y hacerlo parecer como un accidente; ¿Por qué los sacerdotes no simplemente lo sacrificaban y ya? Era un perro difícil que incluso podría convertirse en amenaza para el Faraón, eso ya era motivo suficiente para acabar con el… ¿no es así?

No. No podían hacerlo. Órdenes del Faraón, el sentía un especial interés en ese animal agresivo, de cierta manera se identificaba con él…si, el poder lo era todo…

Soltaron a Seth, quién no vaciló ni por un solo instante en acorralar a la presa, asustarla y agotarla…si. Ése plan debía funcionar, de todas maneras debía hacerlo solo, y gastar sus energías tratando de matar a la vaca de un solo golpe sería mortal y estúpido. _Estos seres humanos… ¿acaso creen que soy un estúpido? ¿Que simplemente porque no puedo hablar su lengua no soy capaz de razonar igual o mejor que ellos? _Pensaba para sus adentros Seth mientras concretaba su plan de ataque. Desde el balcón superior, el Rey observaba con mucho interés el comportamiento del can, tuvo la sensación de que el perro estaba planeando su mejor estrategia…Seth se movía de un lado a otro, asechando, inquietando a su presa, mortificándola, haciéndole sentir su muerte mucho antes de que ocurriese, fatigándola…rodeándola. Hasta que finalmente la víctima cedió. El miedo y el terror eran incontrolables, Seth supo que era la hora y…atacó.

Poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia, su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió como un poco de fluido cálido corrió por su frente. _¿D-donde…? _ Todo era confuso, no recordaba…nada. Espera, si…tal vez recordaba algo, se sentía muy lejano; casi como un sueño. _¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Estaré…vivo?... _El dolor había sido calmado poco a poco y nuevamente sus párpados cedieron.

El Faraón se paseaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, buscando la habitación en donde el animal se encontraba. Cuando la hubo encontrado entró. No sabía que era lo que sentía, ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción?... ¿Miedo? Solo lo sabría una vez estuviera dentro…

-FLASH BACK-

_Seth lanzó su ataque dando__ en el blanco, la presa cayó al suelo propiciándole a Seth una fuerte caída, el tamaño de la vaca era por lo menos 5 veces mayor que el de nuestro can. El bovino no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y si debía morir, no lo haría sola. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, le devolvió una fuerte embestida a Seth. Éste ya estaba debilitándose, morder el grueso cuello de la vaca le había consumido mucha energía, sabía que si no acababa con esto rápido el se convertiría en el cazador cazado. El enorme bovino también se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero no cedería. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y embistió por segunda vez a Seth, muriendo en el momento y Seth quedando inconsciente y al borde de la muerte. Aknamkenón supo que ése era el perro audaz y capaz de enfrentar a la muerte que él necesitaba. La travesía para descubrir los artículos milenarios empezaría dentro de unos meses y este perro era el indicado para seguir los rastros y defenderlos, además de los guerreros de los que dispondría. Inmediatamente dio la orden de atender al animal y evitar que muriera, por surte las heridas eran curables en menos de lo que se imaginaban Seth estaría de nuevo en pie, cuando eso sucediese se marcharían a buscar los artículos._

-FIN FLASH BACK-

_**-**_No hay duda de que eres un animal muy tenazy valiente. Tienes todo mi respeto…Seth- Las palabras de un humano hacían eco en su mente, poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia de nuevo; esta vez el dolor de cuerpo se había calmado enormemente a lo que daba gracias, al recuperar la cordura completamente se percató de la presencia del humano al lado de él. En ese instante intentó ladrar amenazadoramente pero no lo consiguió. _Los humanos son detestables… _

-Guarda tus fuerzas, diste una gran batalla allá. Esos sacerdotes te han subestimado. Tienes toda la razón y el derecho de odiarlos, no ven que eres más que un guardián, mucho más que un simple perro…eres un guerrero. Ellos no te comprenden, vamos…sé que comprendes perfectamente lo que digo-

¿Acaso el humano…? ¿le estaba dando crédito? Esa fue la primera vez que alguien (humano por supuesto) le hablaba así. Como alguien más, con respeto y no como un simple animal…Por primera vez alguien lo trataba con respeto. El no podía simplemente ignorar ese gesto, ese "humano" era digno de su respeto también. Seth se relajó, dejó de gruñir y elevó su cabeza con su elegancia característica; observando al faraón con curiosidad.

-Perdona mi falta de cortesía. Mi nombre es Aknamkenón, soy el nuevo faraón de Egipto. Desde hace tres años me ha interesado mucho tu desempeño, eres el indicado para vivir en este palacio. Eres el guardián escogido, de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi palacio, comerás de mi plato y vivirás con las comodidades que desees… Siempre y cuando seas leal y obediente. No te obligare a hacer lo que no deseas, pero hay reglas que debes cumplir aunque no te agrade. Tu vida será diferente, ya no serás tratado como basura; de ahora en adelante recibirás lo que siempre has merecido.-

Estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había olvidado por completa cual era su propósito…su verdadero propósito: PROTEGER. No asesinar a sangre fría, sino salvar vidas. ¿Cómo fue posible que olvidara eso? Durante esos tres años se había dejado consumir por el odio, el resentimiento y el dolor; que los sacerdotes como parte del entrenamiento lo habían sometido. Él pudo haber muerto ese día, sin embargo se encontraba sano y salvo dentro de una fina recámara, con todas las atenciones que necesitaba e incluso que sobraban. Este hombre le había salvado la vida…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Jejeje….espero que este les haya gustado. Tengo la idea de que este fic será un poco largo. Además tendré problemas para subir los capítulos tan seguido les ofrezco disculpas de antemano por los futuros retrasos._

_Este capitulo me gustó mucho, así es como siempre me imaginé la historia, además quería que conocieran a este nuevo personaje un poco más a fondo. En el siguiente Cap. aún continuará la historia de este can, que me agrada mucho. Espero que estos dos capitulos (1 y próximamente 2) les despejen algunas dudas acerca de Seth, porque el jugará un papel muy importante en el futuro…wajajaja!! __Dejen reviews…solo pulsen el pequeño botón de abajo…escriban y listo!! Harán mi día más feliz!! xD :D Agradecimientos:_

_Aenor Sachie: Muchas gracias!! Me alegró mucho tu review!! Lo lamento pero tendrás que esperar un poco para ver a Atem…jijiji…..x3 Pero no te preocupes que estará aquí pronto!! xD _

_1 review y contando!! Nos vemos!! x)_


	3. Comienzo

Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2. "**__**El comienzo."**_

El día de la "expedición" llegó. Para ese entonces Seth ya había desarrollado un vínculo muy cercano con el Faraón. La búsqueda de los famosos "artículos milenarios" había dado inicio. Partieron, estuvieron fuera por más de dos meses; buscando indicios o algo que les proporcionara alguna pista. Según la leyenda, los artículos milenarios son objetos que guardan in inmenso poder dentro de ellos. Quienes los porten poseerán el poder suficiente para conquistar países enteros, poder para dominar, destruir y crear. No se sabe a ciencia cierta como son, de donde provienen en realidad o incluso que tipo de poder guardan. Aknamkenón era un rey ambicioso, su país se encontraba en una enorme crisis económica y la invasión de los demás países era inminente. Había oído de labios de un criminal esa historia -¿los artículos milenarios?- Se preguntaba Aknamkenón- ¿Serán reales?- Tuvo su prueba cuando el bandido le entregó un extraño códice en lengua muy antigua pero descifrable. Junto con su hermano Aknaden habían estudiado a profundidad aquel extraño documento. En efecto, el bandido al parecer no mentía; el códice pertenecía a una antigua lengua muerta: una extraña fusión del árabe antiguo con latín de los romanos y quizás cretense. Un trabajo duro sin duda, trabajo que les había durado casi una década. Cuando por fin escucharon rumores acerca de unas presuntas ruinas que al parecer poseían información relacionada con los artículos. Allí es donde se dirigían. Probablemente después de casi dos meses buscando las dichosas ruinas, se toparon con algo mejor: Una pequeña aldea. Esta aldea poseía costumbres distintas a las egipcias, su pueblito se encontraba en los límites de Egipto y cerca de la frontera de Nubia; pero hubo algo que verdaderamente llamó la atención del Faraón…

El viaje fue agotador y decidieron detenerse en la pequeña aldea para conseguir alimento y descansar un poco. Permanecieron allí dos días, los cuales fueron suficientes para conseguir la información que deseaban. En esa aldea, escondida en algún lugar se encontraba la "la piedra milenaria" la cual según las leyendas locales era capaz de crear los artículos que tanto anhelaban poseer; pero la creación de esos artículos requería un sacrificio. Un sacrificio horrible…las vidas de la mayoría por no decir todo el pueblo. Aknamkenón formuló un plan: Dentro de un año regresarían y tomarían el pueblo, lo encubrirían como una "conquista". Claro, durante las conquistas se pierden muchas vidas… ¿no?... De esa forma conseguirían lo que querían…y así fue.

Seth presenció la horrible escena, el estuvo allí cuando se crearon los siete artículos del milenio, estuvo allí…pero también estuvo cuando nadie más lo estaba. Fue cuando encontró su el extraño artículo que no había sido notado por nadie, dentro de la roca no se encontraba su molde como el de los demás artículos. Este artículo se hallaba en las profundidades del suelo; bajo la enorme roca y cuando se dio la enorme explosión de magia éste salió. Como era su deber cuando salían de caza con el Faraón, alertó a éste llevándole el misterioso artefacto. En total eran 8 artículos, de los cuales solo 7 encontraron dueños en los 7 guardianes que protegieron Egipto al lado de su Faraón, pero el octavo y más misterioso permanecía sin dueño.

Todo aquel que intentaba usarlo era rechazado y en ocasiones fatales enviados al Reino de las Sombras sin posibilidad de regreso. Hasta que Aknamkenón notó un comportamiento extraño en el brazalete del milenio, sucedió cuando Seth se acercó a el e inmediatamente se aferró a su cuello perdiendo la forma de brazalete y adoptando una más adecuada para el cuello del can.

A partir de ese momento la vida de Seth dio otro inesperado giro. No solamente obtuvo el "brazalete del milenio" sino que también poderes especiales que solo se desarrollarían con el tiempo. Lo primero que Seth notó fue la capacidad de poder comunicarse con los seres humanos, ahora ellos podían entenderlo y el a ellos. Y no solo adoptó la lengua de los humanos sino también su longevidad. Los años perro se alargaron como los de un ser humano. Eso no era todo, el artículo le daba la capacidad de sentir la cantidad de magia, tanto obscura como normal de las personas, todo sucedía muy rápido; por lo que Aknamkenón decidió enviar a Seth a "entrenar" en el temple del dios Anubis, allí perfeccionaría sus recién adquiridas habilidades. Fue una despedida un poco triste para el Faraón, sabía que tomaría algunos años para que Seth pudiese dominar lo mejor posible su artículo.

Y así fue…10 años más tarde se reencontraban de nuevo, finalmente el duro entrenamiento había rendido frutos. Ahora estaba listo para regresar a casa…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Vaya! El palacio ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Definitivamente necesitabas hacer unas cuantas modificaciones…el lugar, perdóname; era una pocilga…y eso que eres el Faraón de Egipto…- Seth se paseaba curioso por los pasillos hermosamente decorados de finos detalles pintados a mano, las estatuas perfectamente talladas, los enormes murales, las vasijas y los adornos de oro…

-¿No has considerado dedicarte a la decoración de interiores?-

-…en realidad fue _ella_, la que me motivó a realizar todos estos cambios…- El tono del Rey poseía un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza, que no pasó desapercibido por Seth.

-Umm…entiendo. El poder de una mujer humana es maravilloso; pueden convertir al más despiadado hombre en una persona llena de bondad y calidez. Es una pena que aparecen tan repentinamente…y quisieras olvidarla así de rápido como apareció…pero sabes que es imposible…-

-Seth…-

-Lo sé. No más juegos mentales…jejeje…Pero o puedes negármelo, la amabas demasiado…-

-…-

Llegaron a su destino: la recámara del príncipe. El rey se sentía muy orgulloso del pequeño vástago que tenía por hijo. Extrovertido y aventurero…igual que su madre…

-Bien Seth, ahora quiero que conozcas a Atem…mi hijo.-

-me muero de la emoción…-Dijo Seth con un dejo de molestia; ahora él sería la niñera del mocoso…

Cuando entraron a la recámara encontraron al pequeño jugando con una de las concubinas encargadas de cuidarlo. El niño tenía unos tres años de edad, unos enormes y traviesos ojos negros con sombra violeta; sus cabellos eran de lo más extraños, erizados y una combinación de colores rubios y negros. Un par de mechones caían juguetonamente sobre su infantil rostro. Su emoción era evidente: papá había llegado al fin.

-¡Papi!- exclamó "la pequeña bolita de carne"…como Seth lo describía.

-Ven acá pequeño. Quiero que conozcas a alguien…- el Faraón tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Seth, quien permanecía sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Desde que entró, había estado observando al niño con curiosidad. Había visto muchos niños humanos antes, pero nunca tan pequeños; además este tenía algo que llamaba la atención a Seth…solo que no podía explicárselo con exactitud.

-éste es Seth…y de ahora en adelante el será tu "guardián"…- Le explicó Aknamkenón a su hijo suavemente. El niño observaba con curiosidad el can que tenía frente a sus narices…le parecía divertido.

-Peito…peito…- Balbuceaba el pequeño príncipe.

-Umm…de acuerdo, muy lindo….pero, exactamente… ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste: "guardián"? Desde mi perspectiva eso significa: "será tu niñera…"- Seth sabía la respuesta pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto… ¿o si?

-jajajaja!! Pues, a decir verdad…si. Escucha, no es fácil. A pesar de haber muchas personas aquí que pueden cuidarlo además de mí; claro está, no confío en nadie. Tengo temor de que alguno de ellos quiera perjudicarlo por el simple hecho de ser mi hijo…por eso quiero que tú estés cerca de él. Eso me hará sentir mejor…que tú lo protejas…-

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…lo haré…pero tienes que prometer que esto me lo pagarás con creces…es decir: buena comida, buena habitación…- El faraón observaba divertido a su compañero canino…si. Él no había cambiado en nada.

Poco a poco Atem se soltó de los brazos de su padre, caminando en dirección a Seth quién lo veía sormprendido.

-Peito…a-ammio…amigo…-Habiendo dicho eso el niño abrazó con ternura a su nuevo y peludo amigo. Tanto Seth como Aknamkenón estaban sorprendidos.

-jejeje…si pequeño, _amigo_…-

A partir de ahora tengo a mi cargo una misión un tanto difícil…seguirle los pasos al mocosito…bueno tengo que admitir que es tierno…y sus pequeñas manitas me hacen cosquillas cuando me rasca la cabeza… sé que será un digno Faraón algún día, tiene…tenemos…un largo camino por delante. Sin embargo, sé que el destino le depara algo interesante al chiquillo, me di cuenta cuando lo vi que el poder que guarda dentro de sí es muy grande. Definitivamente, será un poderoso Faraón cuando crezca…

Claro, las cosas no se quedaron así por mucho. ¡Claro que no! A veces me pregunto porque me suceden estas cosas a mí… ¿karma? ¿Destino?...como sea… Cerca de seis meses después de haber conocido a Atem apareció una nueva amenaza, digo…una futura aprendiz de magia…destinada a ser compañera y fiel amiga de Atem…

Salí a caminar con el príncipe como era su costumbre luego de la siesta, me percaté de que Aknamkenón hablaba seriamente sobre algo…una aldea que había sido atacada por los nubios; enemigos naturales de Egipto. Desgraciadamente no había sobrevivientes. Sólo una pequeña niña…ahora huérfana…de unos 16 meses de edad. Ella había sido rescatada por los soldados que habían acudido a defender la aldea…aunque llegaron tarde y la única sobreviviente era esta pequeña niña. Aknámkenón recordó el día que crearon los artículos, todas esas vidas, todas esas personas…ahora frente a él aparecía la oportunidad de redimir su pecado: Salvando y dándole a esta niña un hogar al que pertenecer. Quizá podía convertirse en una excelente sacerdotisa. Si, Mahat podría entrenarla; por la edad que tenía no era menor que Atem más de 2 años. Sería una buena compañera de juegos para el príncipe…y sin duda mi dolor de cabeza nº 2… Así fue como Mana llegó al palacio…Llegó sin hogar, sin familia, sin nada…sin nombre.

Aknámkenon propuso llamarla "Mana" que en árabe significa "rosa del desierto" Una bella y extraña flor que solo crece en el desierto y aflora durante la época más seca…demostrando que la belleza surge aún en los momentos más difíciles…

_Toya1255: Hola!! Aquí traigo el cap. 2!! Espero lo disfruten. Ahh! Ahora unas notas aclaratorias:_

_Mana en realidad no significa nada. De hecho la rosa del desierto salió de lo más profundo de mi cabeza, y que solo lo utilice como elemento dramático dentro de la historia…jejeje….dentro de la historia los detalles más mínimos son los que luego reflejarán hechos relevantes y clave así que no los pierdan de vista…_

_Seth: ¿que haces? ¬¬_

_Toya1255: ¡Hola Seth! - no seas malo…saluda._

_Seth: umm…hola…No me digas que estas escribiendo acerca de…_

_Toya1255: Shshshs….¡Cállate! ¡no debes decir nada! No arruines la sorpresa._

_Seth: ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó entre Atem y Mana?_

_Toya1255: … ¬¬ si…. Ahora déjame seguir escribiendo los agradecimientos…_

_Seth: ¿De dónde sacaste que "Mana" significa "rosa del desierto"?...¿soy yo el que está narrando?_

_Toya1255: … (mirada asesina)_

_Seth: ¡Bien!…me callo._

_Toya1255: Bien, de nuevo gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y a los reviews de Aenor Sachiel y también a Atami no Tsuki, por agregar este fic a sus favoritos… ¡BIEN! _

_Y a todos aquellos que se detienen a leer este fic, pues uno escribe para que alguien mas lo lea…_

_Seth: Pues, si lo leen…¿Acaso no tienen que dejar reviews para que sepas si les gustó o no?..._

_Toya1255: Si. Lo sé, y ellos también…umm…Seth acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer…._

_Seth: A decir verdad….no… sopórtame…mujujaja…._

_Toya1255: Creo que no seré la única… Bueno, será hasta la próxima Adios!!_

_Seth: Como sea…dejen reviews… ¿quieren saber algo de la historia?... xD_

_Toya1255: SETH!! _

_Seth: …hasta luego…creo que estoy en problemas… x3!!_


	4. Infancia

Capitulo tres…Disfruten

_¡Al fin el cap. 3! Bueno disfruten… n.n y gracias por los reviews!! O.- ___

_Como siempre_

_- - son diálogos _

_En cursivas, son pensamientos_

_**Capitulo 3. "Infancia."**_

7 años más tarde…

Han pasado 7 años desde que conocí a Atem, futuro rey de Egipto. Como todo heredero a la corona debe someterse a un cruel estilo de vida. Claro, que muchos matarían por poseer el poder de un país; pero no es fácil. Mucho menos para un niño de 10 años, a pesar de su corta edad; Atem debe aprender a comportarse como alguien digno de la realeza, aprender los oficios que todo Faraón debe conocer: Los rituales religiosos (que por cierto…son muchos…), saber cazar, entrenarse en el arte de la guerra; ningún faraón debe quedarse en casa y dejar que su ejército pelee solo, conocer las leyes y saber hacerlas cumplir…bien; podría seguir enumerando todas las tareas básicas que un Faraón debe conocer, pero no terminaría en este capitulo…

Sea como sea la vida del príncipe sería un total infierno (más de lo que ya es…) sin nuestra querida Mana…y yo por supuesto su fiel y apuesto servidor. Mana…umm…¿Qué podemos decir de ella? pues, es muy traviesa, rebelde e inocente…quizás demasiado.

Desde que tengo memoria ella es la compañera de juegos de Atem prácticamente desde que éste aprendió a hablar. Es más, lo primero que aprendió a decir fue: "Mana" no "papa" como se esperaría; ambos han sido inseparables desde entonces.

Pero en lo que a mi concierne la niña es un monstruo. Escurridiza, excesivamente curiosa y extrovertida. Pero adorable…debo admitirlo.

Pasando a otros tópicos, Aknamkenón es tan testarudo como una mula y tan terco como…como…¡como el mismo! Presiona demasiado a Atem, todos en la corte lo saben pero ninguno tiene el valor de hacérselo saber…claro, ninguno excepto yo.

Como ya lo mencione antes, terco y testarudo. Punto. Por lo que he caído en la necesidad de hacer algunas travesuras para ayudar al pequeño príncipe. Los planes incluyen a la pequeña aprendiz de hechicera…siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

Detesta las lecciones de magia…no es que no desee convertirse en una excelente maga pero, digamos que Mahat no es muy…"animado" para impartir las lecciones así que, si Mana tiene la oportunidad de escaparse…lo hará sin dudar. Es divertido ver a esos dos mocosos correr por los pasillos del palacio haciéndole bromas a todo y todos por igual, sobre todo cuando hacen enfadar al aburrido Faraón aguafiestas de Egipto…¡en serio!.

¡Ah, mi querido Aknamkenón! es tan emotivo y jovial como una roca…tanto que me contagia su jovialidad…Las bromas y fugas nunca faltan.

Esta tarde no ha sido la excepción.

El príncipe se encontraba en otra de sus emocionantes lecciones de historia y política con otro de sus "animados y extremadamente joviales" maestros. Nada más y nada menos que Aknaden el hermano del Rey. Esta vez no pude tomarme mi siesta de la tarde porque al Faraón se le ocurrió que yo también debía tomar las lecciones con Atem… "podrías aprender algo nuevo" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… ¡Claro! como si las necesitara…¡el niño es el que será Faraón no yo!

-Muy bien mi querido príncipe, estos pergaminos contienen todo lo que usted como faraón debe saber acerca de las antiguas leyes egipcias las cuales fueron propuestas por nuestros antepasados…-

-oye…Atem-

-Dime…-

-¿Es posible morir de aburrimiento?-

-Es probable…pero no deseo experimentarlo en carne propia-

-Pues yo creo que ya pasamos a la otra vida…o por lo menos lo haremos dentro de unos momentos…-

-¿En serio debo hacer todo esto? Es decir…sé que es importante pero…-

-Sé a lo que te refieres…lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte esta vez…-

-¿por qué?-

-Estoy atrapado aquí contigo…-

-umm…cierto…-

Estábamos a punto de colapsar cuando Isis nos salvó… al menos eso pensábamos.

-Maestro Aknaden, el faraón nos ha convocado en el salón principal…es urgente-

-En seguida iré…¡ah! Por cierto, casi lo olvido…envía 5 guardias a este lugar. El joven príncipe necesita terminar con sus estudios…-

Isis nos dedicó una mirada de "lo siento pero no podré ayudarlos" y acató la orden de Aknáden. En menos de 5 minutos estábamos rodeados…

-¡Rayos! de ésta no nos libraremos tan fácil- La voz de Atem era casi inaudible…para un ser humano.

-Lo sé…-

-¿Oye Seth? Acaso no puedes utilizar tu artículo…-

-¡¿Pero que rayos dices?!-

-¡Shhhshh!...-

Con un rápido movimiento Atem me silenció. Estaba a punto de intentar soltarme cuando nos percatamos que los guardias estaban…¿paralizados?

-Psst…por aquí…- Susurró una vocecilla desde fuera de la ventana.

-¡Mana!-

La joven aprendiz al rescate. Sin embargo había algo en el tono de Isis que me hizo especular. _"puede ser que…¿se desate lo inevitable? Una guerra no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero según tengo entendido el ejército o por lo menos 3/5 de el se encuentran en una misión de reconocimiento en nuestras fronteras con Nubia…Además aunque el ejército estuviese completo no estamos en condiciones de soportar una lucha tan grande…"_

Las guerras y los intentos de conquista han sido muy frecuentes últimamente, no me sorprendería que el Faraón quisiese usar por segunda vez los artículos. Es cierto; Aknamkenón ha cambiado mucho en los últimos 10 años, sin embargo ese pequeño rastro de obscuridad sigue presente desde aquella vez en Kulelna.

Si dejaba solos a los niños podría averiguar que era lo que Aknamkenón se traía entre manos. Además estando juntos nada malo puede ocurrirles, estarán dentro del palacio y con todos dentro del salón principal no tendrán necesidad de esconderse ni de hacer travesuras.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando los dos chiquillos se escaparon. Como dije antes, no hay nada de que preocuparse, Atem cuidará de la pequeña Mana; así que no le di mucha importancia.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían.

**En el salón principal:**

-Creo que muchos de ustedes conocen las razones de porque los he convocado- Habló firmemente el Faraón.

-Así es su Majestad- Respondió Aknaden

-Como ya lo sabemos nuestro país se encuentra en grave peligro de ser atacado. Han llegado informes acerca de una presunta conquista de parte de nuestro enemigo natural…Nubia-

-Ellos están interesados en el oro de las minas de Toshka y Buhen al nor-oeste del país-

-Seto tiene razón, además claman que esas minas junto con el desierto de Wawat son de su posesión y no retrocederán hasta retomarlas- Afirmó Shada

-La situación es más difícil de lo que pensábamos, creo que una guerra es inminente…¿Qué opina Faraón?- Aknaden observó el rostro sereno de su hermano esperando su respuesta.

-Ciertamente Aknaden, pero creo que no comprendes la razón de ser de todo esto…así como no lo comprenden ninguno de ustedes…¿no piensas igual…Seth?-

Bien, el viejo me descubrió. Hay que darle crédito por eso.

-Te diste cuenta que estaba aquí desde un principio ¿cierto?- _Espero no me pregunte por el joven príncipe…¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…él cree que siguen bajo el cuidado de los "guardias"…_

-¿Podrías explicarles a los caballeros y a la dama este asunto?- Aknamkenón no pasaba por alto ninguna posibilidad para demostrar que su ingenio militar era, según el, excepcional frente a sus mas confiables sirvientes.

-Como digas…- Me dirigí lentamente hacia la concurrencia detecté unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa y unas no tan halagadoras…típico de Aknaden…

-Bien, señores…dama…lo que el Faraón no se molesta en explicar es que: el hecho de enviar a más de la mitad de nuestro ejército a una "misión de reconocimiento" no es para delimitar que tan grande es nuestro dominio…es más sería un tanto ilógico…los nubios no solamente se interesan en las minas o en el desierto…no es precisamente su objetivo, pero son piezas clave…Las minas de Toshka y Buhen poseen secretos relacionados con los artículos. El desierto de Wawat es un punto estratégico pensado como excusa, a lo que me refiero es que atacando por el lado de Wawat los países vecinos en efecto pensarán que se trata una estrategia de conquista…y que lo que desean es apoderarse del oro que "por derecho es de ellos". Ahora, las minas como ya lo mencione poseen información reveladora acerca de estos objetos milenarios; información que descifré yo mismo. Si esa información llegase a caer en manos nubias no solo se apoderarían del país, si no que también de los artículos mismos. Claro, que los países vecinos podrían intentar apoderarse de los objetos y con Nubia debilitada será como quitarle un dulce a un enorme bebé agotado…A lo que quiero llegar es que nuestros soldados están "encubiertos"…pero al descubierto. Eso de monitorear nuestras fronteras tiene algo de cierto aunque su verdadera misión es vigilar al enemigo; cuyas bases están ya infiltradas en nuestras fronteras…un pequeño descuido de nuestra parte y atacarán…-

-Muy bien Seth, ¿alguien tiene dudas?- El Faraón logró su propósito de airarse frente a sus súbditos, todos menos Aknaden; el hermano celoso. Nadie le tomó importancia a ese pequeño detalle, por lo que Aknaden reconoció que yo estaba en lo correcto y el no.

En ese momento, un guardia entró llevando un mensaje de vital importancia: Los nubios se habían desplazado.

Lo que habíamos calculado que sucedería en un par de semanas sucedió con más anticipación de la predicha. Debíamos actuar pronto, luego de analizar la mejor estrategia posible el Faraón exclamó:

- ¡Señores! Los planes han cambiado…¡el país irá a la guerra dentro de 3 días!-

-¡TRES DÍAS! ¡¿acaso estás demente?!...oh no…no me digas que…-

-Si Seth, es hora de probar que tan poderosos son en realidad estos artículos milenarios…-

**En los jardines del palacio:**

-Muy bien Mana…tu ganas…¡Sal de tu escondite!- Exclamó exhausto el joven príncipe.

-¿Ya te cansaste?...jajaja!!- La vocecilla provenía desde dentro de una de las enormes vasijas.

-Vamos Mana…hiciste trampa para encontrarme la última vez…-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-

-…Utilizaste un hechizo de ilusión para pretender que contabas mientras me observabas desde el árbol…-Dijo Atem con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

-¡HMP! Esta bien, tu ganas…¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Preguntó la aprendiz de maga, mientras Atem la ayudaba a salir del enorme recipiente.

-Mmm…No lo sé, ¿Sabes? Te has vuelto muy hábil últimamente. Recuerdo la primera vez que intentaste usar ese hechizo sobre uno de las rocas de práctica y en lugar de eso hiciste que el pelaje de Seth cambiara a blanco…jajaja!! Se enfureció tanto que no salió de mi recámara ¡en 5 días! Hasta que Mahat le devolvió su color natural…-

-Hmp…no tienes que recordármelo. El Maestro Mahat se enfureció mucho conmigo.-

-Al menos nos divertimos en el castigo juntos…¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡Si! ¡¡Luego de haber vertido sapos en la cocina y haber hecho creer al Faraón que eran de nuevo las 10 plagas!! Fue realmente divertido-

-Hasta que mi padre se enteró y me amonestó severamente…pero eso no le quita lo divertido ¿no?-Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse disfrutando de todos los momentos "divertidos" que habían pasado juntos, riéndose de los castigos impuestos por sus superiores, huyendo de las terribles miradas y maldiciones de Aknaden, acudiendo a Isis para que los escondiera…jugando, divirtiéndose…disfrutando la flor de sus vidas que apenas acababan de comenzar. Nunca imaginándose que esa misma tarde sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente.

-¡Oigan! ¡Atem! ¡Mana! Aquí estan chiquillos escurridizos…-Ambos niños se estremecieron por el llamado tan repentino, Mana se sorprendió tanto que casi por acto de reflejo se aferró con fuerza la cosa que tenía más cerca…Atem

-¡Seth! ¡no me asustes así!-Exclamó la chiquilla fuertemente abrazada a Atem, quien le dedicó una tierna mirada a su pequeña amiga.

-Mana, relájate…jajaja! Es solo Seth…-

-¡¡Ya lo se!! Aún así me sacaste un buen susto…-

-Me doy cuenta…joven príncipe el Faraón desea verte…es…urgente-Atem notó en seguida la pesadez en mi voz. Se percató al instante de que algo malo ocurría. Rápidamente su rostro se tensó suavemente se desprendió del abrazo de Mana y se marchó en busca de su padre.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Espera!- Mana se percató de la mirada de Atem, ella también se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Me dispuse a detenerla, lo que el Faraón iba a hablar con el príncipe era…_sería _en cualquier momento algo doloroso para ambos.

-¡Mana!- Exclamé con severidad –Debes dejar que Atem vaya solo. Yo…yo te contaré que es lo que está sucediendo…-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Padre…¿Has llamado por mí?...¿se te ofrece algo Padre?-

-Ven, entra joven príncipe- _Esto no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto_

-Como sabes nuestra tierra está bajo una gran amenaza…la guerra que se cierne sobre nosotros es inminente-

-Lo sé, estoy enterado…Seth me ha contado un poco sobre ello-

-Seth te ha dicho lo que le he ordenado decirte. Sin embargo…hay algo más, pero que debía decírtelo a solas- _El rostro de mi padre se ha ensombrecido, se trata de algo muy malo…solo espero que se encuentre bien…_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-Mana lo que sucede es que…el alto consejo ha decidido que Atem debe entrenarse en el arte de la guerra, la magia y demás cosas que serán de vital importancia cuando él se convierta en Faraón de Egipto…-

-Lo se…¿pero no entiendo? ¿acaso le pasará algo malo?-

_Esta niña…solo hace las cosas más difíciles…no tengo el valor para decirle que…_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-Atem, como príncipe es tu deber entrenar y estudiar duro para que te conviertas en mi digno sucesor; tus habilidades con la magia, las técnicas ancestrales de batalla, las leyes…eres un prodigio. Tu madre estaría orgullosa…-

-Padre por favor…dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de llamarme? Sé que no lo hiciste solamente para felicitarme…por favor…-

_Vaya, vaya... el es realmente astuto, creo que no debo dar más rodeos. No funcionará con el, ya es un niño grande._

-Atem, lo que quiero decir es que…Mana…y tu…-

-¡¿Qué sucede con Mana?! ¡Padre!-

-Mana y tu deben ser separados…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-El debe seguir…Mana. El es nuestro futuro, en esta guerra no estamos seguros si podremos vencer…en todo caso si Aknamkenón cayera en batalla sería el príncipe quien tomaría el trono…Entiéndelo…Además si ustedes continúan a este ritmo ninguno de los dos progresará…tu deseas converirtirte en una gran maga ¿no?...debes…-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-…aceptarlo Atem…Es por el bien de ambos…-

-…- _No! no quiero que eso suceda…ella es mi mejor amiga…no quiero que se vaya…gracias a ella no me siento solo. Aún tengo a Seth pero…Mana es como mi hermana…no quiero perderla…no…no quiero que se vaya…_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!..._sniff…_y-yo…-

-Mana…es…esto es lo…_mejor_- _¿Cómo puede ser esto lo mejor para estos niños Aknamkenón? Creo que estamos cometiendo el error más grande de nuestras vidas…Atem…Mana…perdónenme…_

-Esto…n-no es jus-sto…primero mis-mis pad-dres y…¿ahora el príncipe?...¿todas las personas importantes se van?..._sniff_…no…gracias al príncipe…yo no me…sentía sola…y ahora…-

Inesperadamente la pequeña rompió en un desgarrador llanto, se aferró a mi cuello fuertemente…llorando. Jamás había visto a esta pequeña llorar así; ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte y nunca se deja llevar por el dolor o la tristeza…es _él_ quien le da fuerzas a esta pequeña…y ahora…se lo arrebatan…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Dime por que no puede quedarse?! Ella puede seguir practicando aquí…¡¡no veo que haya inconveniente en ello!!-

_Sus lágrimas…nunca, nunca lo había visto llorar…no desde que era un bebé…_

-Hijo, no lo hagas más difícil…eso no puede pasar…El Alto Consejo lo ha decido…yo no…pue-

-¿Qué? ¡¡TU ERES EL FARAÓN DE EGIPTO!! ¡TU DECIDES LO QUE SE HACE Y LO QUE NO! TU ERES EL QUE GOBIERNA…¡¡NO EL ALTO CONSEJO!!-_ Pero…que es lo que he dicho…_

Esas palabras penetraron en lo más profundo del alma del Faraón, su hijo…su hijo acababa de decirle "cobarde". Sabía que tenía razón. ¿Quizás? Nunca Atem lo había desafiado de una manera tan feroz. Atem no era de esas personas que se dejan controlar por sus emociones, no importa que tan negativas sean. ¡Su hijo era un rebelde! ¿Lo era? Acaso…Atem…¿tenía razón y motivo para actuar así?...

_-No. Solo ha sido presa de esa pequeña mocosa…a la cual en primer lugar no debiste recoger…-_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-¿No lo sabes?...soy tu…Aknmankenón…Mira lo que esa chiquilla le ha hecho a nuestro preciado hijo…Está decidido…ella DEBE IRSE…-_

_-Pero…eso entristecería a Atem…no quiero…que-_

_-¡Déjate de estupideces! De todas maneras es tarde…ya diste la orden…ella se va… JAJAJAJAJA!!_

-Padre…perdóname…no quise…-

-Descuida…¿Acaso no vas a despedirte de tu "amiga"?...Deberías hacerlo…ella se irá dentro de unas horas…-

-¿QUÉ?-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º

_Toya1255:¡Por fin! cap. 3 arriba!! jajaja!!_

_Seth: Genial, justo cuando pensé que no podías estar más loca… ¬¬_

_Toya1255: Como siempre eres un amor…_

_Seth: Este capítulo me entristece…aún hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…_

_Toya1255: Tranquilo, ¡sé que te puede animar! _

_Seth: ¿Qué? _

_Toya1255: ¡¡reviews!!_

_Seth: Eso solamente te animaría a ti…como sea…debes dar los agradecimientos_

_Toya1255: ¡Tienes razón! n.n Quiero agradecer a Aenor Sachie, Atami no Tsuki y Zarc-chan Les dedico este capitulo así que disfrútenlo!!_

_Seth: No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo…estará interesante…jejeje…_

_Toya1255: Seth que te he dicho acerca de eso…_

_Seth: "Que no debo contar la historia…porque podría arruinarles la trama…" ¡Ya lo sé!_

_Toya1255: ¿Entonces?_

_Seth: …umm…Lo siento… Ò.Ó _

_Toya1255: Nos vemos!!_


	5. Separación

05-24-2007

_**Disclaimer**__: Yugioh! no me pertenece, ese honor es para Kazuki Takahashi y el único personaje que si es de mi propiedad es el OC: Seth y el brazalete del milenio… _

_Gracias por los reviews!! xD Disfruten!!_

_**Capítulo 4. "Separación"**_

-Así es- El tono del Faraón se volvió sombrío, era la primera vez que el príncipe lo veía actuar de esa manera. Sin más que decir Atem salió del salón a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás. _"Ese no es mi padre… ¡Ese no es mi padre! _La afirmación hacía eco en su mente; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, su cerebro no lograba asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

¿Mana se iba?

No podía ser verdad.

-Seth no quiero irme- La niña levantó su rostro directo hacia mí. por primera vez noté en sus ojos "determinación" la misma determinación que _ella _tenía…_A decir verdad ambas se parecen mucho…_

Mana estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, para demostrar que es fuerte. Sin embargo, eran tiempos difíciles la guerra dejaría consecuencias devastadoras en el país sin mencionar que no sabíamos en absoluto cuanto tiempo iba a durar. En situaciones como esta cuando un niño es libre de llorar, desahogarse, de sacar todo ese dolor. En tiempos donde es permitido sentirse débil…ella demuestra todo lo contrario…eso me enorgullece.

_¿En que rayos estás pensando Aknamkenón? Los separas en el momento cuando más van a necesitarse el uno al otro…_

Unos pasos apresurados me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Esa persona se dirigía hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho, hacia Mana. Ambos se quedaron allí, ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Ambos chicos disfrutando su último momento juntos, por fin, el silencio se rompe.

-Príncipe…yo…-

-Mana…perdóname…si yo pudiera…si yo- Fue súbitamente interrumpido, seguida de una confusión que no duró más de una fracción de segundo. La calidez de un pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba con vigor al suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él correspondió. Abrazándola. Mana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, era demasiada carga para una niña. Ver a esos dos así…tan destruidos, me hizo recordar aquel incidente en Kulelna, incidente gracias al cual obtuvimos los artículos, el poder y al mismo tiempo…la miseria.

-Mana, cálmate…por favor-

-sniff…c-como..?-

-Escúchame…tan solo escúchame…-La voz del chico era tan suave como un susurro, un dulce susurro que siempre en momentos difíciles la calmaba, la confortaba, le animaba a seguir adelante y recuperar sus fuerzas…Esa voz, que tanto le gustaba…

-…no quiero que me alejen de ti…-

-Ni yo tampoco…pero eso, no está en mis manos-

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer?- Atem sentía como el cuerpo de la niña temblaba y la sujetó un poco mas fuerte. El realmente no deseaba perderla, no ahora. Sin embargo estaba consiente acerca de la decisión del Alto Consejo de Sacerdotes en conjunto con la de su padre, sabía que la orden del Consejo era influyente pero era el Faraón quien daba su última palabra…y lo había hecho. En ese momento, el joven príncipe se trazó una meta; por el momento no podía hacer nada y Mana debía marcharse…a pesar de eso, él se convertiría en Faraón algún día y traería a Mana de regreso…y para alcanzar esa meta debía esforzarse mucho.

-Mana, escucha…por el momento ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo…es inevitable- La pequeña aprendiz dirigió sus esmeraldados ojos a los del príncipe.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó inocentemente y al borde del llanto…de nuevo

-¡no!...no me refiero a eso. Mira, por ahora debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su cause…mira el lado positivo. ¡Ahora tendrás más tiempo para practicar tus hechizos y dejaré de preocuparme por futuros sapos en mi comida!-Ese comentario hizo que la pequeña sonriera. _Se ve muy tierna cuando sonríe así…y es así como me gusta verla…feliz_

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te hice sonreír! Sé fuerte Mana, sé que algún día te convertirás en una poderosa maga-

-Y tu en un gran rey…-De nuevo su sonrisa se apagó, como una ráfaga de viento apaga una vela

-¿Te sucede algo?- Atem se sintió un poco tonto por esa pregunta…

-…-

El príncipe entonces se decidió. Tenía una meta, un sueño por el cual pelear y quería que Mana lo supiera.

-Mana…este día…prometo ante ti…que te traeré de vuelta…en 4 años…-Mana lo observó sorprendida, su mirada centelleaba, realmente estaba decidido a cumplirlo- Para lo cual he de convertirme en un digno heredero a la corona…Si yo me convierto en Faraón, entonces podré hacer lo que quiera…y lo primero que haré será traerte de nuevo…a casa-

Limpiándose las lágrimas ella afirmó:

-Y yo te prometo príncipe que me convertiré en la mejor maga de todo Egipto y volveré…a mi hogar…donde pertenezco- Su príncipe le había devuelto la fuerza, ahora también ella tenía un sueño por el cual luchar.

-Es una promesa- Esta vez fue Atem quién tomó por sorpresa a la chiquilla abrazándola fuertemente, ella le correspondió y permanecieron así hasta que de pronto, Mahat apareció.

-Príncipe…lo lamento pero…es hora de llevarme a Mana- Al igual que todos los guardianes y demás personas con sentimientos y sentido común Mahat se sentía profundamente culpable y triste al mismo tiempo. _Esto es por el bien de ambos_. Se repetía Mahat a sí mismo.

-Lo sé-

-Mana, vamos entonces…Isis también nos espera-Dijo el mago con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. La niña se separó de su amigo, lo vio directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

-Creo que este es el "adiós"…No. Lo siento, éste es un "hasta luego"…Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver…así como también sé que cumplirás tu promesa…-

-Si…hasta luego…Mana…-Finalmente Mana se despidió de su mejor amigo de toda la vida con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Atem se paralizó en el momento sintiendo como la sangre se le subía hasta el rostro. Mahat fingió no ver la escena, sus mejillas también denotaban un leve sonrojo. Se habían alejado unos metros cuando la curiosidad de Mahat le hizo preguntar:

-¿De que promesa hablaban?-

-No te lo diré Maestro…es un secreto entre el príncipe y yo…- Al decir esto el rostro de Mana se iluminó con una sonrisa…Mientras tanto el joven príncipe observaba a su amiga marcharse, inconcientemente llevó su mano hacia la mejilla derecha, aún ruborizado sonriendo exclamó: -…hasta luego…-

_-yo también te hago una promesa…Atem…te prometo que te ayudaré a alcanzar tus sueños…no importa lo que me cueste, estaré siempre a tu lado hasta que muera…-_

Quisiera poder haberle dicho mi promesa a Atem en ese momento, pero tenía un asunto un tanto más urgente en esos momentos… Aknamkenón. El Faraón está loco, todos lo saben pero había algo que no me quedaba claro: "el porque" ¿Qué lo llevo a tomar esa decisión?. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo entrar en razón, después de todo soy el único que puede enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Aknamkenón observaba desde sus balcones a la caravana de magos que partía con dirección a Aswan, una ciudad no muy lejana de Tebas, capital del país. _¿En realidad….habré hecho lo correcto…?_

_-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-_

_-Tu de nuevo…-_

_-por supuesto, no puedes evitarlo. De todas maneras somos la misma persona ¿no?-_

_-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Yo no soy quien tu dices que soy!-_

_-No te engañes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió en la aldea de Kulelna?-_Esa voz en su mente definitivamente era suya, sin embargo ella parecía disfrutar torturándolo, recordándole el peor error de su vida.

_-Allí fue donde completaste mi creación Aknamkenón, o ¿no eras tu el que disfrutabas el poder? ¿No eras tu el que torturaba a sus prisioneros hasta hacerlos desfallecer?...¡¿no fuiste tu el que masacró a la aldea entera con tal de obtener el máximo poder?!_

-¡BASTA!-

El grito me estremeció. _¡Aknamkenón!_

-¿Faraón?...¿oye te encuentras bien?-

-Seth…- Un escalofrío recorrió por mi espina al oír su voz. Algo andaba mal, al mismo tiempo sentí una presencia maligna invadir el lugar aunque por solo unos segundos. Segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-…Ehm..Se-Seth…¿Qué haces a-aquí?-Su voz había cambiado súbitamente, la presencia maligna se había esfumado por completo. Tenía mis dudas al respecto, sin embargo no era eso de lo que quería hablar con él.

-¿Hacia donde los envías?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Los magos…Mana…¿Dónde los envías? Dime la verdad, se que no es Aswan…-

-Eso, no te incumbe…-

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando, algo andaba mal con Aknamkenón.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué Asyut?...Eso está al sur de la Capital y son cerca de 3 días de viaje continuo-

-¡No lo entenderías! Seth, se que lo aprecias pero tu nunca sabrás lo que siento…-

Bien, mi paciencia acabó.

-No, no lo se. Ni tampoco me interesa…Lo único que sé, es que ¡¡no estas pensando con tu cerebro!! ¡No me importa tampoco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! Solo algo me interesa ahora y es Atem. El es el futuro rey, estoy seguro que se convertirá en un hombre digno. Pero tu…¿en que monstruo te has convertido? La sed de poder ¿no? Cuando me pediste que cuidara de Atem me advertiste acerca de gente que quería dañarlo…ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad deseas protegerlo de ti mismo…de su propio padre-

-Puede que tengas razón…yo…-

-Mira…¿sabes porque los artículos son tan poderosos? Pues porque su poder es tan grande que un solo hombre que los poseyera todos sería capaz de conquistar al mundo entero…Hace 20 años tu deseabas ese poder. Cometiste muchos errores, al más grande de ellos…masacrar a una aldea completa con tal de obtener el poder. Los artículos no poseen magia maligna ni benigna, ellos desatan su poder de acuerdo a la energía positiva o negativa que su dueño tenga…A lo que quiero llegar es que, tu rompecabezas no es lo que te volvió un ser oscuro…al contrario, fue tu corazón lleno de maldad fundiéndose con el poder del rompecabezas el que ocasionó todo lo demás…-

-¿Ya acabaste?...-

-No, Atem no puede enfadarse contigo, desgraciadamente eres su ejemplo a seguir; por lo tanto él te perdonará…yo no. Ahora él es mi amo y seré leal a el…aunque eso signifique morder la mano que me alimentó durante 20 años…

-Seth, tu no entiendes mis verdaderas razones…¿cierto?-

-¿A que demonios te refieres? ¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-Lo que hice, fue en realidad por beneficio suyo…no como tu lo ves, Mana es la felicidad de Atem…es cierto me cegué al principio creyendo que la niña sería un estorbo para él. Pero me equivoqué. Cuando quise solucionarlo el Alto Consejo ya había tomado una decisión…-

**FLASHBACK**

-Faraón-

-Mmm…imagino que esto es algo serio, si el Alto Consejo ha tomado partida en esto…-

-Faraón, hay asuntos importantes que hay que tratar. La vida del faraón no se basa simplemente en la guerra; hay cosas que está dejando de lado y eso no podemos permitirlo- -Horemheb, has crecido…veo que seguirás los pasos de tu padre y te has convertido en el representante del Consejo-

-Así es Faraón. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de trivialidades como esa. La guerra que se cierne sobre el reino será feroz. Usted ha planeado dirigir a su ejército según se nos ha informado. Pero no se olvide que también existen otras responsabilidades que usted como Rey de Egipto debe manejar-

-¿De que "asuntos" hablas Horemheb?-

-Esa niña…Mana…no pertenece a la realeza-

-Pero es una aprendiz de sacerdotisa a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver esa niña con esta conversación?-

-Simplemente no pertenece a ninguno de los estratos sociales impuestos por los dioses, lo sabe usted bien; por lo tanto es una herejía en contra de los dioses mantener a esa chiquilla viviendo una vida que nunca estuvo destinada a vivir-

-¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de decir eso?!-

-Parece sorprendido…¿acaso ya olvido la verdadera "posición" en la que se encuentra su hijo? Si nosotros quisiéramos ya nos hubiésemos deshecho de él…pero no es factible, ya no hay tiempo de conseguir un nuevo "legítimo y digno" heredero…-

-…-_Este mocoso está bien informado…al parecer Luxor dejó algunos secretos al descubierto antes de morir_

-lo recuerda ¿cierto? No queremos que la historia se repita de nuevo. Eso sería además de una ofensa para los dioses, una calamidad para el prestigio de la familia real…Debe tener cuidado Faraón…no solamente su destino está en juego…el del Príncipe también…-

_¡Maldito!_-Entonces…¿Qué debo hacer?...-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Ahora lo entiendes…Seth?-

-…- _¿Acaso era cierto? ¡Ese maldito de Luxor! Esto ya sucedió una vez…el imbécil de su hijo debe tener algo planeado, será mejor mantenerlo vigilado…en cuanto a Aknamkenon…yo…_

-Entiendo…por favor perdóname…no debí reaccionar de esa manera. Pero debes entender, mi deber es proteger a Atem no importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de la suya…-

- Además de ti el ha sido el único que se ha mostrado, no como mi amo; sino como mi amigo y son las únicas personas que en realidad se han preocupado por mi…a pesar de ser...-

-Seth…-

-En serio…perdóname…pero tengo una misión que cumplir…y he prometido al príncipe que lo ayudaré a recuperar a Mana-

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte viejo amigo, te entiendo. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar de seguro hubiera reaccionado de igual manera; en cuanto a Mana yo ya había formulado un plan, pero no tuve la oportunidad de comentártelo antes lo lamento…Escucha, la razón por la cual cambié el destino de Aswan hacia Asyut es simple, los del consejo creerán que en realidad estoy buscando deshacerme de Mana y dejarán de sospechar, de igual forma Mana debe convertirse en una excelente Maga…confío en que podrá hacerlo. Así ella podrá regresar sin problema alguno-_

_-Yo también confío en ambos…Atem le hizo una promesa a Mana antes de partir, ¿sabes? se me hizo muy familiar…curioso ¿no?-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Ya veo…-____Hatsemmut…reina mía…_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Toya1255: hola!! al fin cap 4, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, y me han dicho que el anterior fue un poco cruel…sniff…lo sé..pero hey!! yo no me inventé la historia!!_

_Seth: En eso tienes razón…soy yo quien la narra y ella…hmm…ella solo escribe_

_Toya1255: ¿estas diciendo que no sirvo para nada más? ¬¬_

_Seth: mmm….si algo así…¿es eso…lo que yo creo que es?_

_Toya1255: Ohh si!! agua+jabón antipulgas BAÑO!!_

_Seth: No!! detesto que me den baños!! aléjate de mí!!_

_Toya1255: Bueno, eso lo mantendrá alejado un buen rato…mujujajaja!! y lamento no haber subido el día que lo prometí…No se porque cada vez que subía el capítulo el formato se desconfiguraba…Gomena!! _

_Gracias por los reviews!! Nos vemos!!_


	6. Aknamkenon

Hola

"_Hola!! Umm…lamento mucho lo que sucedió con el capítulo anterior. Aún no entiendo como es que cada vez que subía el documento al publicarlo perdía el formato completamente!! _Ò.ó_ Me costó mucho poder arreglar ese tonto inconveniente…lo siento de verdad. Espero que no vuelva a suceder…sin más que agregar, disfruten y dejen reviews!! :) x)" _

_**Capitulo 5. "Aknamkenón"**_

"Hace ya muchos amaneceres, cuando Egipto era joven y los dioses caminaban en la tierra una de las más grandes hazañas tomó lugar… cuando el eterno enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal dio inicio.

Osiris se convirtió en rey de esa tierra perfecta, junto a Isis su esposa. Sin embargo lejos en las áridas y estériles arenas del desierto que rodeaban el reino habitaba Seth, al lado de su esposa Neftis.

Seth envidioso de los atributos de su hermano, planeó su muerte. Organizando una fiesta en el palacio del Rey ofreció frente a los invitados y frente al Rey un hermoso sarcófago diciendo: "Aquel cuya medida calce perfectamente dentro de este sarcófago, entonces por derecho declaro que le pertenecerá." Así uno a uno se introdujo dentro del sarcófago; incluyendo al Rey. Quien fue el que calzó perfectamente dentro de el. Al instante los aliados del malvado Seth encerraron a Osiris dentro del sarcófago que precisamente fue hecho a su medida.

El sarcófago fue lanzado al Nilo para que la corriente lo arrastrase.

Al enterarse, Isis. El cadáver dentro del sarcófago; recorrió el Nilo hacia el océano fundiéndose con los arbustos del litoral, el reino estaba ahora bajo el poder del malvado Seth.

Isis encontró el cuerpo de su esposo regresándolo de nuevo a Egipto. Seth se enteró de lo sucedido y robó el cadáver. Una vez lejos del alcance de Isis destrozó el cuerpo de su hermano en 14 trozos que dispersó a lo largo del país; de esa manera jamás podría ser encontrado. Isis jamás se dio por vencida y con la ayuda de su hermana Neftis y el hijo de ella, Anubis buscaron uno a uno los pedazos del Rey asesinado; utilizando sus poderes mágicos Isis reconstruyó a Osiris ayudada por Anubis le envolvieron en lino creando así la primer momia y el ritual de embalsamación. Ya no pudiendo permanecer en el mundo de los vivos Osiris se convirtió en el rey del inframundo; pero años más tarde su hijo Horus lo vengaría desafiando a su malvado tío por el trono de Egipto.

Tras la ardua y larga batalla Horus se corona victorioso como nuevo Rey; no asesinando a su tío pero condenándolo a vivir en los desiertos, montañas y tierras estériles por el resto de la eternidad."

-Es por ello que cada nuevo Faraón es considerado como la reencarnación del dios Horus, protector del reino. Cuyo deber principal es mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, los ojos del malvado Seth siguen vigilantes y usted no debe dejarse llevar por las debilidades, príncipe Aknamkenón…-

-Umm…si…lo que digas Maestro Shimon…-

-¡Príncipe!-

-No te alarmes, lo sé a la perfección. ¿Acaso crees que dejaré a mi pueblo indefenso ante las amenazas del mal? Yo seré justo y daré buen juicio a los malvados…me convertiré en el mejor Faraón que haya pisado este reino…alcanzaré o incluso superaré al mismísimo Horus…-

-Príncipe…-

-Quiero estar solo un momento… ¿podrías por favor…?-

-¡Ah!...cl-claro Príncipe, con su permiso-

Shimon se retiró de la escena un tanto preocupado por los comentarios del joven. Sin duda alguna el chico era todo un regalo de los dioses: fuerte, valiente, orgulloso, inteligente…cualidades distintivas de un auténtico líder; sin embargo tenía u defecto enorme…era demasiado ambicioso, capaz de arriesgar cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que desea. Típica característica heredada de su padre, "nada mal para tener solamente 12 años" decía con orgullo el antiguo Rey.

Habiendo quedado solo en aquel lugar Aknamkenón reflexionó acerca de su vida como príncipe y de su futuro como Faraón.

-Creo que saldré a caminar un poco…me gustaría ir a la ciudad, si no me equivoco las fiestas por la crecida anual del Nilo dan comienzo este día…sería divertido ver como se llevan a cabo esas festividades-_Después de todo es aburrido tener que quedarme aquí a asistir esos aburridos rituales…prefiero divertirme con los aldeanos, ellos de seguro se la pasan mejor._

_Debo burlar a los guardias para que no me detengan…_

Aknamkenón estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo. No podía ser nadie más que Aknaden.

-Príncipe, ¿que rayos hace?-

-Hermano…déjate de formalidades conmigo. Sabes que lo detesto-

-Discúlpeme…es decir, discúlpame-

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-

-Juste iba a preguntar lo mismo…-

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro Aknamkenon contó a su hermano lo que planeaba hacer, a lo que Aknaden respondió con un rotundo:

-¡¿Estás loco?!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?...además ¿no te aburres tu también?-

-Pero es su…digo tu deber asistir a los rituales…podrías enfadar a los dioses…o peor aún al consejo de Sacerdotes y sabes bien que ellos tienen mucha influencia sobre nuestro padre-

-No me importa…oye…creo que se me ocurre algo…-

-¡No de nuevo! La última vez que se te ocurrió algo terminé castigado pagando por la travesura que _TU_ cometiste…por favor no me metas de nuevo en otra de tus travesuras… ¡pronto te convertirás en Faraón y no deberías hacer semejantes estupideces!-

-Lo que sucede es que: 1) eres un aguafiestas, 2) eres un cobarde y 3) no tienes agallas…has lo que quieras hermano pero yo me voy. ¡Quiero ser normal al menos por una vez! ¡Quiero saber que se siente estar con los aldeanos! Ellos seguro saben divertirse…no como los ancianos aburridos que habitan en este palacio…eso te incluye a ti también, Aknaden-

Aknamkenón dio media vuelta dejando atrás a su hermano, dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

En efecto el pueblo entero estaba de fiesta, había personas danzando, muchos bebían y comían, el ambiente era realmente agradable. Las personas se estaban preparando para una cosecha abundante este año. Antes de salir Aknamkenon se despojó de sus joyas y demás objetos de valor.

_De esa manera nadie sabrá que soy el príncipe y pasaré desapercibido._

Estando dentro del festival el joven príncipe disfrutó de una verdadera fiesta, comía y bebía con el pueblo haciéndose pasar como uno de ellos. _Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_.

Justamente cuando pensaba en eso su vista se posó sobre una joven al parecer de su misma edad; que servía comida y bebidas a los invitados. Ella se acercó hasta donde él estaba para ofrecerle un poco de bebida.

-Disculpe… ¿desea un poco más de bebida o un poco más de pan?-

-Ehmm…bu-bueno…yo...este…s-s-si…muchas gracias-

-umm…su vaso y su plato están llenos… ¿señor?-

-¿Eh?-

-Su plato y su vaso están llenos-

-¡Ah!...claro, claro…por favor discúlpeme de verdad…no me había dado cuenta-

El príncipe no podía dejar de ver a la chica, era hermosa de verdad y lo que más le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos.

_Sus ojos son realmente hermosos, jamás había visto a alguien con ojos semejantes a los de ella…verdaderamente una belleza…un momento… ¿acaso dije "belleza"?_

Había algo particular en este joven que hizo que la chica lo estudiara minuciosamente, luego de observarlo por un momento la joven se exaltó al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del Faraón.

-Usted… ¡usted es el príncipe Aknamkenon!-

La inesperada afirmación de la joven desconocida sacó al príncipe del embrujo de sus maravillosas orbes.

_¡Rayos! ¡Debo llevármela de aquí antes que cause más alboroto!_ _¡Rápido! Piensa Aknamkenon, piensa… ¡no por nada eres el más inteligente de la familia!_

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dices eso?...si alguno de los guardias te escuchara estarías en problemas por pretender que conoces al príncipe…Jajaja…mi familia trabaja en casa del Rey y en efecto dicen que me parezco mucho a su majestad…-

Dijo el joven, evidentemente nervioso rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra intentaba tomar la mano de la chica.

-Vamos, debes estar cansada de tanto servir…jejeje…deberías descansar… ¿no lo crees?-

Las personas congregadas los veían con sospechas, "sin duda se parece mucho al príncipe" comentaban algunos, "Nunca le he visto por aquí ahora que lo mencionan" cuestionaban otros.

El futuro faraón estaba levantando demasiadas sospechas por lo que formuló un plan de escape rápido. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre lo hacía para escaparse de los guardias y de su hermano.

-¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?...Señores por favor excúsenos pero la joven no se siente bien, ha bebido demasiado y creo que ya no está hablando cosas coherentes-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó y tomando a la chica salió del lugar a toda prisa, dejando sospechosa al público presente.

Aknamkenon se aseguró que no los perseguían y buscó un lugar apartado para hablar claramente con la bella joven.

_Umm debo admitir que esa fue una gran excusa para hablar con ella a solas…Se ve que es una buena persona, creo que puedo confiar en ella… ¿Tal vez quiera ser mi amiga?_

-Creo que aquí no nos encontrarán-

-¡¿De que se trata todo esto?!-

-¿De que hablas? Fuiste tu la que provocó todo esto desde un principio…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No importa, tenías razón…yo soy Aknamkenon y ¿tu eres?-

-¡Majestad!- Diciendo esto la joven se inclinó frente a él en señal de respeto.

-Umm…podrías dejar de hacer eso, me estás incomodando…no me agradan esas formalidades. Ahora podrías por favor decirme tu nombre-

_¡Vaya! Éste es el príncipe…no parece ser como lo describen, se ve amable…quizás…_

-…Mi nombre es Hatsemmut-

-Hatsemmut…belleza, música y amor…ciertamente veo que tu nombre tiene relación con el de la diosa Hathor ¿me equivoco?-

La bella joven se sonrojó al instante, normalmente no le prestaba mucha atención al significado de su nombre, siempre pensó que a nadie le importaba. Ni siquiera a ella misma, pues no se consideraba hermosa o talentosa.

-Ehm…si. Mi madre me nombró de esa manera, en honor a la diosa Hathor, además cuando mi madre murió las sacerdotisas del templo de Hathor me recogieron y se hicieron cargo de mí hasta que pudiera hacerlo yo misma-

-Es decir que… ¿vives y te mantienes sola?-

-Así es su majestad Aknamkenon-

-Ya te dije que no me llames así. ¿Tu tienes amigos?-

-Me temo que no su ma- es decir Príncipe-

-Pues yo tampoco… ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?-_ No debí ser tan directo…bueno, veamos que es lo que piensa._

Hatsemmut tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿El príncipe le estaba pidiendo a _ella_ ser su amiga?

_Siempre pensé que por ser alguien de la realeza estaría rodeado de amigos, pero se ve que está solo…así como yo…_

-¿Qué dices Hatsemmut…aceptas?-

-Me encantaría…príncipe-

-¡Ya te lo dije llámame por mi nombre!-

-¡¡Lo siento pero tu nombre es demasiado largo!! Lo lamento pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, sería molesto tener que tardarme casi 2 minutos solamente pronunciando tu nombre-

-Esta bien, como quieras. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?- _Esta chica es extrovertida…no como Aknaden…aburrido._

-Supongo que sí… ¿pero que hay de ti? Imagino que tendrás mucho de que ocuparte siendo el heredero y todo eso-

-¡No te preocupes! Es más, ¿porque no vas al palacio?-

-¡QUE!-

-Deja de preocuparte…yo prepararé todo…-

-Ehm… ¡muy bien! ¡Entonces hasta mañana!-

-¡Así se habla!-

-Debo irme-

-De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides ¿esta bien?-

-¡ESTA BIEN!-

Antes de desaparecer Hasemmut le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al príncipe dejándolo petrificado y totalmente sonrojado. _Jeje, creo que no solamente he hecho una nueva amiga…creo que también…bah! ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Yo no soy de esos estúpidos que cree en "amor a primera vista" ¡esas solo son patrañas! Sin embargo…_

El príncipe regresó esa noche a su hogar feliz…verdaderamente feliz. No se había percatado que había estado fuera casi 7 horas, su padre de seguro se molestaría y castigaría no solo a él pero a Aknaden también por no haberle detenido. _Estoy en problemas, espero que mi padre no se encuentre en casa… ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Mi padre no tiene motivos para no estar en el palacio…_

Su sorpresa al llegar fue que su padre no se encontraba en el palacio y su hermano Aknaden lo había cubierto.

-Hermano, no debiste…fue mi culpa y la responsabilidad debe recaer sobre mí-

-No se preo…digo, no te preocupes. Al principio el Faraón se lo tomó un poco mal, lo de siempre: "¿Acaso no sabe la importancia que tiene su puesto en la sociedad? Él será el que gobierne después de mí… ¡en que demonios piensa ese joven!"-

-No me sorprende-

-¿No vas a contármelo?-

-¿contarte…que?-

-Lo que sucedió allá, en el festival-

_¿Que? ¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta…un segundo…me estoy precipitando demasiado. Creo que la experiencia de hoy fue muy intensa; cálmate Aknamkenon, Aknaden solamente quiere saber si me divertí…eso es todo…mmm…curioso…cada vez que recuerdo a esa chica mi mente no trabaja como debe, quizá solo me lo estoy imaginando… ¿Por qué me comporto tan torpemente?_

-¡Oh! El festival, claro. Pues fue fantástico, la gente es muy alegre y la comida es deliciosa. Todos se reúnen después de danzar y cantar para compartir los frutos de la cosecha anterior…es realmente maravilloso. Nosotros deberíamos celebrar con ellos-

-No creo que el Faraón lo interprete como tu hermano. Sin embargo me alegra que te hayas divertido. Pero… ¿no te descubrieron?-

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Estúpido? Me despojé de todas mis joyas y demás artefactos que me delataran como gentil. También cambié mis ropas, no quise arriesgarme. Pero de no ser por esa chica… ¡estuve a punto de que me descubrieran! Así que ideé un plan de escape como los que uso en contra tuya…esa chica es genial; su nombre es Hatsemmut. Quedamos de vernos mañana y-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¿Eh?-

-Repite lo que acabas de decir-

-¿Que siempre busco la manera de escaparme de ti?-

-¡No! Hat…Hatsemmut… ¿ella te vio y habló contigo y se verán de nuevo? ¿Estás demente? Si el Faraón se entera…-

El rostro del joven príncipe oscureció.

-Tu no le dirás… ¿cierto?-

-Aknamkenon ¿tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo? Esa chica… ¿que más sabes de ella?-

-Ella no tiene padres en su infancia fue cuidada por las sacerdotisas del templo de Hathor…está viviendo por su cuenta…trabajando duro… ¡Ella es admirable! ¡No me salgas con que ella es alguien con quien no puedo hacer amistad! ¡Todo por los estúpidos estratos sociales!-

-Precisamente, hermano. Escucha este mundo es injusto y debes aceptar lo que ya es así. Los dioses lo han previsto así por lo que _debe _ser así-

-¡No lo creo! ¡Y lo quiera el Faraón o no la veré mañana! Ella…ella es la primera amiga que he tenido…-

Aknaden se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras de labios de su hermano menor. _Esta bien, Aknamkenón…te ayudaré esta vez…_

-Sé como puedes verla sin que afecte demasiado al Faraón…yo te ayudaré a escaparte. Pero a cambio debes prometer que regresaras a la hora especificada ¿de acuerdo?-

Aknamkenon no podía creer que ese fuera su hermano. _¿En serio? ¿Está dispuesto a ayudarme?_

-Aknaden…hermano…gracias…muchas gracias…¡Te prometo que no te defraudaré!-

-Eso lo se…-

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que Aknamkenon conoció a Hatsemmut era obvio que su amistad era sincera y duradera. Pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, con la ayuda de Aknaden la joven podía entrar al palacio y salir sin ser detectada por los guardias ni mucho menos por el Rey. Sin embargo, eso no aseguraba que el Faraón no sospechara que algo estaba ocurriendo y que lo más probable era que sus hijos estuvieran involucrados.

Una cálida tarde ambos jóvenes paseaban por los enormes jardines del palacio, conversando.

-Oye príncipe…-

-Dime, Hatsemmut-

-¿Crees que…algún día yo podría tener un jardín como estos?-

-Mmm…no-

-¿¡Por que no!?-

-Por que algún día estos…serán tuyos-

La joven sintió como la sangre le subía hasta sus finos pómulos.

-Eso sería maravilloso-

_Jejeje…se ve más linda con las mejillas rojas…_

-Umm… ¡pues claro! ¿No sería genial que pudieses vivir aquí junto conmigo? Podríamos hacer muchas cosas, ya sabes…salir a dar paseos como este, montar a caballo…-

-¡En realidad sería maravilloso mi joven príncipe…si tan solo ella fuera de tu mismo estrato!-

Aquella voz… _¡No puede ser! ¡¡Padre!! _

-Así que esta es la joven de la cual tanto me comentaban mis guardias, ¡no creas que solamente porque tu hermano te cubría yo no me iba a dar cuenta! Hablaremos de esto seriamente… ¡Guardias llévensela!-

-¡No Padre! Por favor te pido que me escuches…yo-

-¡Calla! Ya hablaremos de esto dentro del palacio y tu muchacha, tienes suerte de seguir con vida en estos momentos, de no ser por mi hijo Aknaden tu…ya estarías muerta…Escúchame que esto solo lo diré una vez: Si vuelves a acercártele a mi hijo, el príncipe entonces los dioses se volverán en tu contra…créemelo-

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Faraón mi intención nunca fue-

-¡Basta! ¡Retírenla de mi presencia!-

-¡¡NO!! ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ¡¡HATSEMMUT!!-

-¡Perdóname por todo esto! ¡Nunca quise que tu hermano ni tu sufrieran por mi culpa!-

-¡Cállate mocosa! ¡Camina!- Exclamó el guardia encargado de llevársela

_Adiós mi príncipe…perdóname por favor…perdóname…_

-¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando te acercaste a esa vasalla?!-

-No es una "vasalla" es una persona como tu y como yo, padre-

-No me interesa, lo que intento descifrar es ¿porque? ¡Ella no es de tu misma clase, si vas a hacer amistades hazlas con personas que sean de tu mismo estrato social! ¡De lo contrario las cosas nunca salen bien!-

-¿y tu que sabes? Escucha padre no me importa lo que pienses acerca de ella, la veré de nuevo te guste o no-

-Ya no tendrás el apoyo de tu hermano-

-Lo sé y no fue justo involucrarlo en todo esto-

-Si te atreves a desafiarme, te prometo hijo mío que jamás en la vida volverás a ver a esa mocosa, te lo juro-

-Haz lo que quieras Padre, durante mucho tiempo nos atemorizaste con tu poder…eso ya no volverá a suceder. Pronto, más pronto de lo que crees me convertiré en Faraón y podré hacer y deshacer a mi antojo…comenzando por traer a Hatsemmut de vuelta…-

-Muy dulce…increíble que escuche eso de tus labios. Siempre fuiste duro e inflexible, te has ablandado y todo por causa de esa plebeya. Sin embargo hijo lo que deseas hacer no será posible, siempre tendrás a alguien que te dirá que tienes que hacer aunque seas el Faraón y el Gran Consejo es una de esas personas-

-Eres frío Padre…eso me enferma-

-¿Acaso crees que eres fuerte al dar a conocer tus emociones? El ser humano es débil por eso, nos hacemos perfectos cuando abandonamos esos banales e inservibles obstáculos. Mírame… ¿Cómo crees que llegué hasta aquí?-

-Pensé que amabas a mi madre-

-Ella pertenecía a la realeza. No me digas que te has enamorado de esa jovenzuela…-

-…Me temo que si…Padre…me temo que sí-

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_Seth: Hola!! Jejeje…Sé que es extraño, pero esta vez me tocó a mí presentar este capitulo…porque…ehm… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me dijo? ¿Cita con quien?...umm…estoy en problemas. Recuerdo ella me dejó escrito lo que debía decir, si tan solo encontrara el estúpido papel… ¡Ah! ¡Lo encontré!...a ver… ¡ah si! Los agradecimientos:_

_**Aomepegaso: **__"¡Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado! No te preocupes, odio dejar mis historias inconclusas por lo que subiré los capis regularmente. De nuevo gracias"_

_**Aenor Sachiel: **__"Creo que con esto se te aclararán muchas dudas, el pasado de Aknamkenon aún no termina... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!"_

"_Y a todos los que me han apoyado con sus reviews y comentarios se los agradezco"_

_Atte. Toya1255_

_Seth: Bueno eso es lo que Toya1255 les dice por hoy, no entiendo porque usa ese nombre falso…me dijo que no mencionara su verdadero nombre…Si y ella dice que yo soy el extraño…No entiendo a los humanos. _

_Oigan…jejeje… ¿les gustaría saber algo de la historia? Hoy Toya1255 no está aquí.._

_La siguiente enterga será más interesante, la guerra llegará a su fin y Mana…¿eh?… hablé demasiado ¿cierto? ¡Por favor no le digan a Toya1255! _

_Ella me amenazó con dame un baño y-y… ¡¡Yo detesto los baños!!_

_¡Nos vemos…no me delaten! UU_


	7. promesas rotas

Capitulo 6

Aquel desierto que alguna vez fue el lugar de reposo de un millón de secretos, ahora se convertía en campo de batalla donde dos poderosas naciones se disputaban el poder de los artículos; esos maravillosos objetos capaces de crear y destruir a voluntad del portador, objetos que podían llevar tanto a la gloria como a la miseria al mismo tiempo.

Ese desierto en el cual los que estuvieron antes de nosotros guardaron la llave para controlar al ciento por ciento semejantes poderes y la clave de su destrucción.

Han pasado 3 años y medio desde que aquella guerra por el poder dio inicio, Egipto protegiendo sus armas más poderosas y Nubia tratando de arrebatárselas. Por extraño que parezca esta disputa no puede resolverse mediante un simple "duelo" de magia; las naciones vecinas estaban al tanto de la situación vigilando, esperando siempre una buena oportunidad para robarle al vencedor debilitado el preciado botín. Egipto no podía dejarse ver como una nación débil, que puede solucionarlo todo con el poder de los extraños artilugios mágicos; eso equivaldría a ofrecer la nación para ser conquistada. Primeramente se comprobaría que los objetos milenarios son indiscutiblemente un arma valiosa capaz de todo, en segundo lugar ganar una batalla haciendo uso exclusivo de los artículos podría poner en desventaja militar al país haciéndolo más vulnerable y fácil de conquistar, finalmente Egipto no puede permitirse perder el control e influencia que ejerce alrededor de las demás naciones…ése sería verdaderamente…el final del sistema económico más glorioso, grande y poderoso que hasta el día de hoy no se ha superado y junto con él la sociedad más imponente de todos los tiempos.

No, Aknamkenon no podía darles ese lujo…esta guerra era más que una simple batalla por el poder, era una batalla por el futuro de la nación egipcia…

**Capitulo 6. Promesas rotas**

-¡Vaya! ¡Jajaja! Veo que los años no pasan sobre ti ¿eh? ¿Shimon? Escucha tengo asuntos importantes que tratar no tengo tiempo y vengo desde muy lejos así que, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y hablamos?-

-Digo lo mismo para ti, no has cambiado en lo más mínimo. En realidad es una sorpresa encontrarme contigo de nuevo, han pasado casi 15 años…Debo decir que es una enorme sorpresa encontrarte aquí, en Asyut a pesar de la guerra…Seth viejo amigo…-

**-**A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo. Disculpa mi falta de tacto pero debo ir directo al grano…-

-Como es un asunto de vital importancia no te quitaré más tiempo…por favor procede-

-Está bien, el tiempo que estaré en Asyut es relativamente corto y las misiones relativamente extensas…ahora bien…De este lugar necesito dos cosas…debemos-

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero, ya he hecho los arreglos correspondientes para el asunto del cual escribiste. Me siento extraño al decir eso…¿Cómo rayos escribiste esa carta?-

-Te lo explicaré brevemente, además esperaba que me lo preguntaras pues también tiene que ver con el tema de la carta…verás los artículos milenarios responden positivamente de acuerdo al nivel de experiencia y cantidad de KA y BA que posea su usuario. Los poderes son ilimitados y reaccionan a las emociones de las personas, por lo que si una persona es buena o mala no es de importancia, el artículo reaccionará de acuerdo a la intensidad de las emociones en conjunto con los tres elementos anteriores. Por mi cuenta he descubierto nuevas habilidades que solamente mi artículo puede llevar a cabo…por lo menos es lo que sé hasta ahora…¿No has querido alguna vez controlar a alguien a voluntad?-

-No me digas que tu…¿Manipulaste a una persona? Es decir, controlaste sus acciones a voluntad sin necesidad de un hechizo?-

-Pude escribir esa carta manipulando las acciones de otra persona…Un escriba para ser exacto, puedo hacer muchas cosas igual que un humano pero definitivamente no puedo hacer que me crezcan pulgares…tampoco los necesito ni los quiero pero…algo tenía que hacer ¿no?

-¡Seth! ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-Tranquilízate…se cuales son los riesgos y solamente lo uso cuando son casos de EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA…como ahora…necesitaba hacerte llegar esa información secreta…ya sabes por que…-

-Si, lo sé..Tu mencionaste algo acerca de "otro asunto"…-

-¡Claro! Casi lo olvido…¿Dónde está Mana?-

_¡Que aburrido!...¡mi maestro es muy cruel! Estoy muy cansada y no quiero hacer más hechizos. ¡__He mejorado mucho! Necesito más tiempo para descansar ¿no? Además si sigo a este ritmo seguro me convertiré en una gran maga en poco tiempo…entonces podré cumplir mi promesa…Ahora que lo pienso, han pasado 3 años y medio…¿será que al fin, después de tanto tiempo…nos volvamos a ver?...Príncipe…_

Un fuerte grito sacó a la joven aprendiz de sus pensamientos, confundida dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían los gritos…sin imaginarse cual sería su sorpresa.

-¡¡MANA!!-

-¡AHHHHH!...¿Seth? ¡¿E-eres tu?! ¡No puede ser!-

La chica estaba realmente emocionada de verme, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí. Nunca me imaginé que una jovencita de su edad tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos.

-Ma-Mana…N-no p-pue-do r-res-spi-rar-

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Pero es que estoy tan emocionada de verte ¡Han pasado casi 4 años!

_Muy bien, entiendo que se sienta tan feliz de verme…yo igual, sin embargo…su exaltación se debe a algo más…está muy feliz; quizás demasiado feliz…por supuesto, ella piensa que él está aquí también…_

-Esto es maravilloso…¡después de casi 4 años!…entonces, ¿cumplirá su promesa ahora?-

-Mana…-

-He estado esperando mucho tiempo y la verdad no puedo esperar más-

-Mana…-

-¡Lo extraño tanto! tengo que contarle tantas cosas y ade-

-¡¡MANA!!-

-Umm lo siento…¿dime?-

-Sé de que estás hablando. Y **él **no está aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿eso significa que…has venido solo?-

-Me temo que sí…Verás la situación no está muy bien ahora…lo sabes perfectamente-

-Pero…-

El rostro de la chica se cubrió de profunda tristeza, no pude evitar sentirme culpable; sobre todo recordando lo que el príncipe me había pedido.

**FLASHBACK**

-Está todo listo, partiremos en 10 minutos-

-Lo sé Seth…¿Por qué no puedo ir?-

-En tiempos de guerra como éstos no es seguro viajar, mucho menos recorrer largas distancias como la que hay desde aquí hasta Asyut-

-Deseo verla…-

-Veo que estás determinado, normalmente no eres tan persistente-

-Perdóname… Bueno, ya que no voy a poder verla ¿podrías por favor llevarle esto de mi parte?-

-¿Qué es? ¿puedo echarle un vistazo?-

-Claro-

Sin duda Atem sabía que no le permitiría ir conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia y preparó todo de antemano. Cuando observé el contenido del paquete me sorprendí.

-Hace mucho tiempo no veía esto…¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Mi padre, él me lo dio. Dice que le perteneció a mi madre…también me dijo que podía obsequiárselo a alguien que apreciara. Pensé que a Mana podría gustarle…Su cumpleaños será muy pronto…-Al decir estas palabras noté como claramente el color rojo incendiaba sus mejillas.

-Estoy seguro que así será. Muchas gracias por confiarme esto-

-No, gracias a ti por llevárselo…¡Ah! por cierto dile que…pronto cumpliré mi promesa, no importa lo que me cueste…pero que debe ser paciente ¿de acuerdo?...-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿En serio? ¿Trajiste algo para mi?-

-Sip y es de parte de Atem-

-¡No puedo creerlo!...Yo no tengo nada que enviarle como agradecimiento…-

-Eso lo discutiremos después, ábrelo ¡vamos!- _No podía esperar a ver su reacción. Como a cualquier mujer, Mana ama las joyas. Todo por culpa de cierto príncipe…_

Al momento de recibir el paquete finamente envuelto a Mana se le iluminó el rostro. No pude evitar sentir satisfacción, estaba completamente seguro que ella lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

-¿Y bien? Dime que te parece-

-¡¡Esto…es…bellísimo!! ¡Este collar es realmente precioso! ¿De veras es mío?-

-Así es, Mana ese collar que sostienes es una de las joyas más preciadas y extremadamente valiosas de este reino. Fue hecha especialmente a la medida, tallado a mano, del oro más puro y fino de nuestra región, el rubí circular que tiene incrustado fue traído especialmente desde Libia para esta maravillosa obra de arte…es una joya digna de una reina, es más su dueña original fue Hatsemmut la difunta reina y madre de Atem-

-¡¡QUEE!! ¡Dime que estás bromeando!-

-No, no lo estoy. Atem quiso que la joya de su madre fuese tuya. "Yo no podría encontrarle algún uso" al menos eso fue lo que me dijo-

-Entonces… ¿ahora es mío?-

-Atem te envía otro mensaje, esta vez es una carta y en ella explica el motivo porque quiso darte este obsequio…Sin más que decirte, me retiro-

-¿Ya te vas? ¿¡tan pronto!? ¡¡Pero si acabas de llegar!!-

-No, aún no me voy…hasta mañana. Solo puedo permanecer aquí 1 día como máximo, lo lamento quisiera poder permanecer más tiempo pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me gustaría poder decírtelo-

-Atem no cumplirá su promesa… ¿cierto?-

Bien, me atrapó con la guardia baja, no tenía elección. Me vi forzado a explicarle el motivo de mi estancia en Asyut, ya que quiérase o no eso tenía relación con Atem.

-Tienes razón. Atem no cumplirá su promesa en el tiempo estipulado, quizá debas ponerte en sus zapatos…El país se encuentra en guerra y el viejo Akamkenon ya no está en condiciones de pelear…¿comprendes? Por lo que en ocasiones el joven príncipe se ha visto en la necesidad de presenciar más de una batalla…-

-¡Príncipe!...no…¡Dime la verdad Seth! ¡¿el está bien?! ¡¡Si no me lo dices entonces aunque me lo impidas viajaré a Tebas por mi cuenta!!-

-Tranquila, seré honesto contigo. En uno de esos combates resultó levemente herido; de no ser por sus habilidades con las armas estoy seguro que no hubiera corrido con la misma suerte. Debes tener fe y confianza en él. En momentos cruciales como estos es bueno proceder con cautela y no con precipitación, te pido que esperes 2 años más-

-¿Dos años más?-

-Si. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Adiós-

_Atem…_

-¿Shimon?-

-¿Terminaste de hablar con Mana?-

-Si…-

-¿Cómo tomó la noticia?-

-Justo como lo esperaba de ella, sin embargo hubo algo en ella que me sorprendió…-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si, aunque para ser sincero no puedo decir con certeza que sea-

-Debiste haberle contado algo acerca del joven Príncipe, no lo se. Al menos decirle que el está bien y que no debe preocuparse ¿Sabes? Ella todos los días pregunta sobre él…-

-Ya veo y estoy conciente de lo que me pides. Me aseguré de contarle un poco para mantenerla tranquila además Atem le escribió una carta…creo que con eso bastará …por el momento. Me siento culpable pero así es como son las cosas…créeme que no me agrada para nada ver al joven Atem deprimido desea con todo su corazón ver a Mana de nuevo, sin embargo eso es lo que lo mantiene con ánimos y la esperanza se ha convertido en el motor que mueve su cuerpo día con día-

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Mana. Su mayor sueño ahora es poder ver de nuevo al príncipe. Es más, una vez intentó escaparse y de no haber sido por la intervención de Mahat no hubiéramos podido detenerla. Estaba realmente empecinada en ir a Tebas…-

-Perdona mi rudeza al cambiar de tema tan repentinamente pero necesitamos hablar de "ello"…el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy aquí hoy es por… "Las ruinas ocultas de Meir"…No muy lejos de aquí, se que has oído algo de ellas-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Si. ¿Recuerdas lo que mencioné en la carta? ¿La tienes contigo?-

-Eh…si ¿Qué sucede Seth? Tu regresó me pareció bastante repentino y tengo más razones para preocuparme con todo esto. ¿Qué fue lo que descifraste?-

-Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Aknamkenon. Mucho menos con los nubios detrás de esto. Tengo mis sospechas sobre el Gran Consejo…-

-¿La profecía…la has comprendido?-

-"Una vez abierta la puerta de Apophis la maldad que fue encerrada saldrá y buscará venganza; el único capaz de controlar a voluntad este poder será aquel que posea los 8 objetos y la **llave**…"-

-Está bastante clara para mí, Seth-

-Lo sé, pero esa no es la parte que me interesa…es ésta: "La llave del corazón de Horus reside en la Rosa del Desierto"-

-¿Llave, rosa, Horus?-

-¿Lo ves? Estoy en un dilema, es por eso que vine…necesito resolver esto ahora-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-No lo entiendes ¿cierto?...todo esto es demasiado sospechoso, esta guerra con Nubia no me convence para nada, estoy seguro que buscan algo más…no solo los artículos-

-Si entiendo tu punto, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué aseguras que esto es así?-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar esto a fondo, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el Gran Consejo tiene que ver en esto-

-¿Sospechas de ellos?-

-Si especialmente de Horemmheb, tu mejor que nadie conoces lo que sucedió con Luxor…y no me sorprende que este canalla quiera tomar venganza intentando apoderarse del reino…No podré investigar mucho mientras me encuentre aquí por lo que tendrás que hacerme un favor-

-Pide lo que sea Seth-

-Acompáñame a las Ruinas allí te lo explicaré todo, y de paso hazte la idea que no podrás leer absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito en las paredes-

-Considerando que tus suposiciones sean correctas me imagino que tu artículo tiene que ver ¿no es así?-

-Si. Sin el no podría haber leído nada de lo que se encuentra allí adentro, la mejor parte es que descubrí que puedo hacer transferencias de poder; es decir que durante cierto período de tiempo podrás hacer uso del poder de mi brazalete, siempre y cuando no te separes mucho de mí-

-Está decido entonces, partiremos mañana-

-Tengo 3 días para poder hacer esto-

-Ahora comprendo, es por eso que le dijiste a Mana que te marcharías mañana-

-Si, será mejor que busques una buena excusa para ausentarte durante 3 días y después volverás conmigo a Tebas…-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_Querida Mana:_

_Espero te encuentres bien, si estás leyendo esto es porque Seth ha llegado de visita a Asyut. Me alegro, espero noticias tuyas de paso te envío este collar el cual pertenecía a mi madre. __¿Por qué te lo entrego? Pues pensé que te gustaría, además se te vería muy bien._

_Sé que pronto se cumplirán 4 años desde que te hice la promesa, sin embargo debido a situaciones que están fuera de nuestras manos no podré traerte de regreso a casa hasta que no pasen por lo menos dos años más. Eso no significa que no te visite, Mana._

_Tengo planeado partir hacia Asyut pronto, ¿acaso creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? Como todos estos años atrás te he enviado tu presente hoy quise enviarte éste. Así que toma este collar como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¿de acuerdo? Espero verte pronto; la vida en el palacio es muy aburrida sin ti. Ahora lo es mucho más sin Seth acompañándome a todas partes._

_Lamento no poder hacer nada por ahora, Seth estará en una expedición secreta en Asyut lo más probable es que no vuelvas a verlo luego que te entregue esto. No te preocupes por nada, sé que te comentó algo ¿no es así?…no debes preocuparte, estoy bien. Tu también debes cuidarte, salir de las ciudad no es seguro…prométeme que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Atem. _

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Toya1255: Uff!! Capitulo 6 terminado!! Al fin!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y Seth también te agradezco por cubrirme._

_Seth: um…si…jejeje…ya sabes…ehm..._

_Toya1255: ¡Y ahora los agradecimientos!_

_Seth: ¿¡que?! ¡¿Recibiste reviews de capitulo anterior?!...Ehmm..digo…eso es genial ¿no? jejeje.._

_Toya1255: Seth te ves algo raro ¿pasó algo? ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso hiciste algo que no debías? ¬¬_

_Seth: ¡no, no! Para nada…¿Cómo crees?...el tiempo se acaba…¿acaso no vas a agradecer los reviews? 3_

_Toya1255:Õ-O Como sea…_

_**Aomepegaso:**__ Debo decir que tu review inspiró este capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia. Un saludo enorme para ti!! Si, la idea principal es mostrar no solo AtemxMana sino que también la relación que el faraón mantiene con su padre y los recuerdos de su madre…Seth viene por añadidura. Simplemente quise que Atem no pasara tan solo, la verdad creo que Seth aprecia mucho a Atem y eso me agrada, también Seth es quizá la pieza clave de toda la historia. Ya he explicado muxo..jiji…lo demás…bueno sigue leyendo y no te preocupes, esta historia estará terminada ANTES DE AGOSTO…es mi promesa…_

_chao!!_

_**Aenor Sachiel:**__ Jajaja!! Weno me alegra que hayas entendido. Sin embargo las sorpresas continúan, y luego de este cap…algo que cambiará la vida de Atem para siempre…muchas gracias por el review!! cuídate!!_

_Toya1255: Seth…¿tienes algo que decirme?_

_Seth: Ehmm…n-nno que yo sepa…._

_Toya1255: ¿Seguro?_

_Seth:Mmm…pues si…ehmm bueno jejeje nos despedimos y…¡¡HASTA LUEGO!!_

_Toya1255:¡Seth vuelve aquí!_


	8. Trampa

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 7. "****Trampa"**

Shimon cumplió su palabra y regresó conmigo a Tebas. Él podría hacerse cargo del joven príncipe en caso de que algo sucediera. Además estar cerca del patán de Horemheb será de gran ayuda, nunca confié en él. Mucho menos en su padre, Luxor…ambos son escoria. Estaba completamente seguro que nos habían tendido una trampa.

Lo más peligroso de el es que por ser la cabeza del consejo, Horemheb ejerce mucha influencia sobre el.

El estallido de la Guerra con Nubia ha despertado en mí un sentimiento de angustia. Presiento que algo malo y muy grande está por ocurrir. El peligro es inminente…esto… ¡¡esto tiene que ser obra de Horemheb!!

¿Cuál es tu propósito Horemheb? Tus intenciones van más allá de una simple venganza…de eso estoy seguro.

Necesito recordar todo lo relacionado al bastardo ese…

Lo he mantenido vigilado desde que regresé…intentando descubrir sus planes. Sus movimientos se han mantenido dentro de lo normal y nada sospechoso, desgraciadmente esto no puedo asegurarlo al cien por ciento; pues la mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba con Mana y Atem. Pensándolo bien cuando Aknamkenon me pidió que cuidase a Atem, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Horemheb.

¿Acaso buscaba la venganza tomando la vida del príncipe? No. Eso sería demasiado estúpido considerando que el niño sería el futuro Faraón; un movimiento de ese tipo lo pondría fácilmente al descubierto…Horemheb no es ningún estúpido. Comencé a sospechar que algo andaba mal desde que el se autoproclamó representante del Consejo hace 5 años.

Pero…hay algo…¿Qué es lo que estoy obviando?...

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Bahir está todo listo?-

-Si maestro-

-Perfecto, asegúrate que nadie te vea salir de aquí. Recuerda que nos encontraremos en Asyut dentro de 4 días. Espérame allí, mientras tanto no te muevas ni hagas ningún movimiento por tu cuenta, podría ser peligroso-

-Como usted mande, maestro. He hecho las investigaciones pertinentes y por fin hemos encontrado lo que buscaba…la profecía de los 8 artículos milenarios-

-¡Eso es espléndido!...un segundo, ¿has dicho 8?-

-Así es…en total son 8 artículos-

-Esos bastardos, me mintieron todos estos años ¿Tienes alguna información acerca de ese octavo artículo?-

-Al parecer es más poderoso que los otros 7 y no posee dueño aún-

_Es un alivio que esos bobos no sepan que el octavo artículo es custodiado por un perro…jejeje…estúpidos…__Sin embargo hay algo que no está bien…_

-¿Ah si? ¿Conoces su locación?-

-No mi señor. Me temo que la información sobre este objeto es casi nula. No se sabe nada más. La única manera de averiguarlo es explorando las "ruinas de Meir"-

-Pero, ¡en esas ruinas no hay más que jeroglíficos indescifrables! No son nuestra lengua-

-Es cierto, por lo tanto hay que hacer una investigación en las minas de Toshka y Buhen, dentro de ellas se encuentran grabados acerca de los objetos que tanto buscamos obtener-

-Muy bien pensado Bahir…entonces ordena un cambio de planes y nos encontraremos no en 4 sino que en 6 días…entre más rápido mejor-

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos este engendro?...Jejeje…hace mucho tiempo no me divierto, será mejor si me encamino ahora hacia Toshka luego hacia Buhen y por último…Meir. Si tiene algo que ver con los artículos entonces no es ningún juego…_

**Fin FLASHBACK**

…

_¡¡Eso es!!... Horemheb…tú has planeado todo esto…¿no es así? ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!_

_Pero Atem no es la víctima en esto…no…entonces ¿Quién? _

_¡¿Quién?!_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el error ya había sido cometido…la trampa estaba dispuesta y caímos directo en ella…

**¡¡Aknamkenón!!**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_Mientras tanto en Wawat…_

-¡Vamos no se rindan! ¡¡El faraón nos necesita con fuerzas!! ¡¡por el Faraón!!-El grito del capitán del ejército se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡¡Por el Faraón!!-Los soldados exclamaron a gran voz alzando sus armas en signo de determinación.

Todo estaba listo, la guerra había llegado a un punto crítico, un punto donde se pelearían las últimas batallas…La Última Batalla estaba por comenzar el primero en atacar resultaría vencedor…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡¡No llegaré a tiempo!!- Debía detener a Aknamkenon antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, al fin lo había comprendido…

¡¡Horemheb eres un BASTARDO!!

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Muy bien mis leales guerreros…Este combate lo decidirá todo. ¡¡La guerra al fin acabará y seremos nosotros los vencedores!! ¡POR EGIPTO!

-¡¡POR EGIPTO!!-

- ¡Seto, Aknaden, Shada, Kalim! ¿Están listos? ¡¡Cuando de la señal entonces utilizaremos al máximo el poder de los artículos, entonces a partir de ese momento seremos los vencedores!!-

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡NO! ¡Si usan los artículos entonces…! ¡Rayos! ¡¡Esto es lo que Horemheb estaba esperando!! Utilizó esta guerra como excusa para que los artículos fueran usados en Wawat…las ruinas escondidas de Toshka y Buhen reaccionarían a la magia de los artículos, revelando los textos…¡demonios! ¡¡Se dio cuenta que no es necesario utilizar los artículos dentro de las ruinas para revelar los secretos, una breve exposición de sus poderes será suficiente!! ¡¿Una guerra tan larga que tomó tantas vidas solo por esto?! ¡¿Por un simple capricho?! Debió tener cierto pacto con Nubia, solo definitivamente no podía hacer algo así…luego de esto Nubia cobrará su parte y si Horemheb se niega ¡¿Qué más podría suceder?! Por supuesto, Atem…Aún es muy joven para convertirse en Faraón, podría hacerlo pero necesitaría obligadamente casarse con alguien de la realeza y así acceder al trono sin ninguna oposición por parte del Consejo. Sabes que eso no sucederá, por lo que Atem gobernará bajo la influencia y control del Consejo...Bastardo, lo planeaste todo muy bien. Así que deseas deshacerte de Aknamkenon dejando al chico a tu merced…ejercerás el poder a costa del príncipe; serás tu el que lo ejerza por completo hasta que Atem tenga edad suficiente porque ¡¡TU eres la cabeza y representante del Consejo!!-

En la distancia sentí un enorme poder liberarse lo que provocó que mi brazalete reaccionara. No tenía dudas, había llegado la hora. Los artículos desplegaron sus poderes, no había marcha atrás. Aquella energía maligna que alguna vez sentí dentro de Aknamkenon, estaba transformándose en algo que ni siquiera yo puedo describir. Fue como si una onda de calor atravesara lo más profundo de mi corazón…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡¡ATAQUEN!!-

La batalla dio comienzo…

…

Para cuando llegué todo había acabado, había varios soldados heridos tendidos en el campo de batalla, unos ayudando a sus compañeros a levantarse, otros cargando los cuerpos inertes de soldados que dieron sus vidas con tal de proteger su país…soldados que perecieron en vano…_Horemheb…eres un maldito…_

_Para ti esto es un simple juego ¿no? _

A lo lejos pude distinguir un par de siluetas, estaban ayudando alguien…me acerqué un poco más para ver de quien se trataba…no podía creerlo…era Aknamkenón.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡¡Shimon!!-

-¿Qué sucede príncipe?-

-¿No lo sientes? ¡No me digas que no puedes sentirlo!-

-…-

-Padre…¡mi padre está en peligro! Algo malo sucederá…¡estoy seguro!-

-¡¿Príncipe a donde cree que va?! ¡Vuelva aquí por favor!-

-No Maestro Shimon, mi padre me necesita…Seth también, siento como si algo estuviese devorándome vivo…-

-Joven Príncipe, yo también puedo sentirlo. No hay duda que la batalla que se está llevando a cabo es dura…Por favor mantenga la calma, todo se solucionará y su padre regresará a salvo-

-Confío en mi padre…pero…-

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Atem, hijo mío…por favor perdóname. Ya no puedo seguir, soy demasiado viejo. Pero quería asegurarme de terminar con esto y así entregarte un país en paz, un país en el cual podrás gobernar pacíficamente…para que construyas el futuro que tanto anhelas…Seth siempre estuvo cuidando de ti, no podía estar más feliz; mi mejor amigo cuidando de mi pequeño.

Siento que este es el final, hijo mío. Recuerdo la vez que conocí a tu madre…era tan hermosa…y sus ojos, fueron sus ojos los que me capturaron. Y tu Príncipe eres el heredero de esas gemas. Tu madre estaría tan feliz de verte convertido en todo un hombre, yo…yo estoy orgulloso. Sé que serás un magnífico Rey…tus habilidades mágicas y en combate son admirables. Mi rompecabezas del milenio será tuyo.

Hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo…-

-Padre, por favor yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…deja de esforzarte, debes descansar-

-No hijo, es necesario…es sobre los artículos milenarios…-

-Debes descansar, tus heridas son graves. Tuviste suerte que Seth estaba allí a tiempo, usó sus poderes casi al límite…de lo contrario hubieras perdido la vida-

-Seth, viejo amigo…¿en donde está?-

-Estaba aquí hace un momento, me pidió que cuidara de ti…el tenía un asunto importante que resolver-

-Comprendo, Atem debes saber de dónde y como obtuve los artículos del Milenio…Es vergonzoso que sepas esto, yo cometí muchos errores y no quiero que tu cargues con ellos…Verás todo comenzó hace 20 años…-

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡¡Escúchame animal!! ¡¡Sé que estas en alguna parte sabandija!! ¡Muéstrate maldito cobarde!-

-Cálmate Seth, no tienes porque gritar tanto…aquí me tienes…una clase de modales no te vendría nada mal ¿o es que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos?-

-¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Sé lo que planeaste! Tienes suerte que Aknamkenon siga vivo, o debería decir que es una carta en tu contra. ¡Mientras el siga vivo no podrás acercarte al trono!-

-¿Pero de que hablas?-

-Estoy del peor ánimo así que no juegues conmigo…Planeaste esta guerra para deshacerte del Faraón. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿aún sigues queriendo conseguir la venganza que tu padre te heredó?-

-¡Vaya! Ése es un buen argumento para una bestia como tú. Pero ¿estás seguro que fui yo? No tienes evidencia contundente que lo demuestre ¿cierto?-

_¡¡Demonios!! ¡me tiene! No tengo nada que pruebe que mi versión es real, además si le digo algo acerca de la conversación que escuché aquella vez, entonces podría hacer idear algo para conseguir mi artículo. No solo eso, entonces sabría que aquella ocasión fui yo quien alteró la información en las ruinas…sospecharía inmediatamente de mí. Lo que me mantiene a salvo es el hecho que mi brazalete es tan peligroso que si intenta arrebatármelo podría ser enviado al reino de las Sombras…No tengo opción…_

-Eres astuto, sin embargo no te perdonaré lo que has hecho-

-Ya te lo dije Seth, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tienes mucha razón que mis motivos son argumentos concretos y tu suposición sería acertada, pero te equivocas en algo: Aunque el Faraón muera y el heredero no tiene la edad suficiente, entonces el mando de la nación recaerá en el brazo derecho del Faraón, en este caso no es el consejo. Es Shimon, el más fiel al Faraón después de ti, claro está. Pero un perro no puede gobernar, por lo que Shimon se encargaría de regir el reino hasta que el Príncipe cumpla con la edad adecuada. Aunque el Gran Consejo pueda influir en el gobierno no podemos manipularlo a beneficio propio…¿No conoces la ley?-

-No podrás engañarme, ¿y la ley? Por favor…¿conocerla?...La sé de memoria no necesito que un humano inútil como tu me lo diga. Todo lo que has dicho es verdad, eso no significa que no te vigilaré de cerca…y si el faraón llega a morir…entonces seré yo quien acabe contigo…¿has entendido? Te mantendré vigilado, este asunto es más serio de lo que planteas…

_Horemheb…la batalla por el poder acaba de comenzar ¡¡y tu serás el que perderá!!_

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_Toya1255:Hola!! Me encantó escribir es__te capi!! En realidad me siento muy feliz que les esté gustando, me encanta este capi pero al mismo tiempo fue muy difícil de escribir, esta es una parte clave en el desarrollo de todo lo demás. Más adelante habra mucho fluff…jejeje…como siempre, si tienen sugerencias por favor háganmelas saber!! :3 _

_Jjusto ahora acabo de revisar todos los nuevos reviews!! Muchas gracias!! Domo arigatou!! De veras me han inspirado y eso me basta para escribir dos capitulos justo ahora!!…umm.. Seth, podrías por favor…?_

_Seth: __Ah! Si, claro…jejeje…las respuestas a los reviews del cap anteriror:_

_**Atami no tsuki:**__ Jajaja! si tuve que ausentarme unos días. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y Seth hizo un buen trabajo!! Gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio mucho!! Cuídate!! x)_

_**Aomepegaso:**__ Gracias también por tu apoyo. ¿Sabes? Me has leído la mente, porque justamente estoy trabajando en un proyecto piloto…un oneshot también AtemxMana!! espero publicarlo pronto. A mi tampoco me gustan mucho los OC, al principio tenía dudas sobre si incluir a Seth o no…y ¿sabes? Me alegra haberlo hecho. Adios!!_

_**Asumy: **__Gracias por tu review!! Jejeje, la historia se pone buena más adelante y puede que tenga un aproximado de 15-16 caps…jejeje!! Adiós y cuídate tu también!! :D_

_**Aenor Sachiel:**__ Hello!! Te agrada? Me alegro!! Si, la vida para Atem se torna un poco difícil…pero no te preocupes, de todas maneras eso es lo que lo hace especial…el tipo es realmente fuerte…física y mentalmente…muchas gracias!! x3 Adios!!_


	9. Adiós Aknamkenón

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 8. "Adiós Aknamkenón"**

La calma rodeaba el palacio, los rayos de luna juguetones se filtraban a través de los rústicos agujeros que hacían las veces de ventanas. La paz gobernaba por fin en Egipto. Indudablemente era la primera vez en años que las personas podían dormir en paz…¿en paz?

Así es… pero "PAZ" suena ridículo. Porque en el palacio había de todo menos paz, especialmente dentro del salón principal.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos mantuvieras toda esta información oculta Seth?! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¡Ocultar información como esa puede costarte la vida!! ¡¡o peor aún la del Faraón!!- _Seto, tan sutil como siempre ¿no?_

-¡¡Tranquilízate por favor Seto!!-

-El maestro Shimon tiene razón, además confío que esta información nos fue oculta por alguna razón-

Las miradas interrogadoras se posaron sobre mí. Ellos tenían razón…

-Shimon…¿has notificado a Mahat e Isis?-

-Si, Seth. Se han puesto en marcha y estarán aquí pasado mañana, al amanecer-

-Bien…-

-¡¡No te hagas el tonto!! ¡¡Responde a mi pregunta!!-

-Seto, con todo respeto…Eres uno de los mejores oficiales, una de las mentes más brillantes en este equipo; sin embargo dejas que tus emociones interfieran y se lleven lo mejor de ti…tu capacidad para razonar coherentemente…no deberías ser tan impulsivo… Ahora, por favor excúsenme…el príncipe me espera…-

_Creo que con eso logré mantenerlo callado__ aunque sea por un momento…tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo en discusiones ridículas…las medidas que se tomarán en contra de Horemheb podemos discutirlas después…_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**_

_Padre…_

-¿Atem? ¿Sigues allí?-

-Si padre…por favor descansa…-

-¿En donde está Seth?-

-Dijo que estaría aquí en un instante…-

-Perdóname…-

-Y-yo…no tengo nada que perdonarte…-

-¡¡Pero yo he sido malvado!! ¡Mira en el monstruo en el que me convertí!-

-¡BASTA! Padre, espero que lo que voy a decirte te quede claro ¿has entendido?...Tu eres un ser humano, uno que comete errores como todos los demás. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque NADIE ES PERFECTO-

-Atem…¡Aún así! ¿No ves todo el sufrimiento que causé? Todo fue mi culpa…todo por querer satisfacer mi sed de poder…por querer engrandecer mi orgullo..por-

-¡Padre, comprendo a la perfección todo lo que has hecho! Y ¿Sabes algo? Es cierto, lo que hiciste estuvo mal…pero, ¡¡eso es algo que _pasó_ y que no tiene porque volver a repetirse!! ¡Deja de culparte!-

-…¿Lo que tu dices…? Atem…hijo mío. Estoy seguro que tu madre…¡¡tu madre estaría tan orgullosa!! Eres su retrato viviente, cada vez que te veo…la veo a ella…Por eso me duele el corazón al saber que fui yo el causante de tu tristeza…haberte separado de Mana es otro de mis grandes errores-

-Según todo lo que me has contado ¡¡lo hiciste para protegernos a ambos!! No puedes culparte por eso…-

-Hijo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me sentí un tanto incómodo al presenciar aquella escena, sabía que no quedaba más tiempo…

-Umm…¿Atem?...Lamento interrumpir pero-

-Lo sé Seth-

-¿Podrías…?-

-Si…Cuídalo bien-

-Lo haré-

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían en ese momento. Allí reposaba el que alguna vez fue uno de los más poderosos gobernantes que Egipto haya conocido. ¿En realidad era él?

El ser humano por naturaleza es frágil, no importa cuanto quiera negarlo las cosas son así. Son egoístas…siempre queriendo aparentar fuerza ante sus seres queridos, para protegerlos, darles esa falsa seguridad y mantener una confianza ciega…es por eso que son egoístas…y yo…yo también me he convertido en un egoísta…

_¿Es este el fin? No hay duda de ello, sin embargo…¿es esto lo que en realidad querías?_

-Ummm…¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor que nunca…-

-No bromeo, tu estado físico dice lo contrario. Tu cuerpo está débil y conforme pasan las horas, se va debilitando más y más…¿Es esto lo que deseabas?-

-Si-

-No te entiendo. Jamás he comprendido el razonamiento de los humanos…no es complejo en absoluto. Al contrario, es tan simple…tan simple que es difícil creer que sea coherente, lógico o incluso real…ustedes son demasiado soñadores…-

-No es necesario que lo quieras comprender, amigo. La realidad de las cosas no las conocemos con solo observar…debes sentir también. Tu lo has demostrado muchas veces. Esa cualidad es la que nos hace como somos Seth. Soñar y pelear por esos sueños son la chispa que nos mantiene con vida-

-Aún así yo…-

-Gracias por salvar mi vida-

…

_¡__¿Qué?!... Me ha tomado por sorpresa…n-no esperaba eso._

-…N-no t-tienes nada que agradecer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi…¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Soy yo quien te estará eternamente agradecido…si no te hubieras preocupado…yo talvez-

-Seth, no existen los "hubiera" solamente el "hoy"…Deja de idealizar el pasado y convierte el mañana en presente…-

- … -

- … -

-¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?-

-Horemheb…-

-¡Ah! Eso…pues sí, lo sabía-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-

-Mi reinado había llegado a su fin hace mucho Seth. Aquel día que te encontré de nuevo, mi corazón se alegró mucho…era bueno ver a un amigo de vuelta…sin embargo _yo creía _que mi vida carecía de sentido y ese día…las cosas cambiaron…me hiciste recordar los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, los momentos que tuve con Hatsemmut…los momentos que disfrutaría con el regalo que ella me dejó…Atem. Desde el momento en que nació juré que lo protegería, que lo amaría…que le daría todo lo que su madre hubiese deseado que tuviera. Todo eso y más…Pronto mis sueños se vieron truncados y sin más remedio me embarqué en la que yo sabía, sería mi última batalla…y estaba dispuesto a luchar. Dispuesto a dar mi vida si era necesario, me preparé para morir…todo con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos. Junto con Horemheb un tormentoso mar de recuerdos regresó, supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal. En poco tiempo me di cuenta que tenía planes para conquistar Egipto y convertirse así en el rey que su padre siempre quiso ser y que según él yo arrebaté…-

-Sigo sin comprender…¿sabías de esta guerra? ¿Sabías cuales eran sus planes? Y peor aún…¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-

-Te responderé con otra pregunta: ¿no hubieras hecho tu lo mismo? ¿acaso no lo hiciste y por eso fuiste hasta Wawat?-

- … -

-¿Y bien Seth?-

-Si ya lo sabes entonces, ¿que caso tiene que yo este aquí?-

-Quería despedirme-

Eran las palabras que no deseaba escuchar. Las palabras que creí tan distantes, tan ajenas…palabras que desee no haber escuchado nunca. Estuve preparado siempre para lo peor, siempre listo para morir…**nunca** me preparé para esto…

Esto me hace sentirme como un humano egoísta, siempre listo a morir sin importarle si sus compañeros van a sufrir su pérdida; pero nunca preparado para ver a sus compañeros morir…Cruel ironía ¿no?

-Si Seth…Quería despedirme de mi mejor amigo…-

-Déjate de payasadas…-

-Mi tiempo al fin ha llegado, Seth…Esto es lo mejor…-

-¡Siempre he tenido razón acerca de los humanos! ¡Son unos egoístas! ¡¿No has pensado en las personas que dejas atrás?!-

-Si…lo he hecho. Especialmente en mi hijo y por supuesto tu. Sin embargo, somos seres vivos ¿no? En algún momento la lámpara de nuestras vidas terrenales se apaga y no queda más que seguir adelante. Eso es lo que tu y mi hijo deben hacer, especialmente ahora que él se convertirá en mi sucesor…-

-Aknamkenón…perdóname…yo…todo este tiempo…-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo lo contrario…tu perdóname a mí. Yo he sido un hombre que cometió error tras error…un hombre que no encontraba la felicidad…pero hasta que conocí a Hatsemmut y a ti…cuando Atem nació…mi vida cambió…-

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Mi vida también cambió desde el momento en que te conocí…tu fuiste el primer y único humano que me trató diferente…por primera vez sentí que alguien me trataba como un ser viviente y no como una maquina de caza…¿Sabes?...los perros también sentimos…si pudiera…yo…daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya…-

-Pues me alegro que eso no suceda, porque a ti todavía te queda mucho por vivir al lado de mi hijo. Él te necesita…necesita tu guía…Si tu permaneces con el entonces sería como si yo estuviera allí también…-

-Sabes que nunca podría tomar tu lugar-

-No te pido que lo hagas Seth…tu eres su guardián…tu deber es protegerlo así como el también te protege a ti…-_ Aknamkenon tiene razón…yo era su guardián …pasamos muchas cosas juntos, desde que nos conocimos hasta el día de hoy…incluso en su lecho de muerte él…sigue protegiéndome _

-Antes de poder hablar con mi hijo…me gustaría pedirte un último favor…

_Lo que sucedió esa noche…jamás voy a olvidarlo…la muerte de mi padre es sin duda uno de los momentos más impactantes de mi vida. Jamás pensé en estar allí, es decir…_

_Para ser honesto no me lo esperaba, cosas como ésta nunca se esperan por supuesto. Nosotros como humanos tendemos a pensar en el bien de los demás y a arriesgar nuestras vidas por ellos, por esas personas…sin embargo nunca nos ponemos a pensar el impacto y daño que les causará a ellos nuestra muerte…ambos son puntos de vista aceptables y razonables…pero ninguna es la opción perfecta, ambas causan dolor…el dolor de la pérdida. No estoy seguro si podré ser un digno gobernante como lo fue mi padre…no lo sé. En este momento un dolor punzante estremece mi cuerpo…Pero así son las cosas... "todas las cosas tienen un orden que deben respetar, el pasado es ayer…el futuro un mañana…y el ahora un obsequio…por eso se llama presente…" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi padre me dedicó…_

_La vida es frágil tarda mucho en llegar…y nos toma segundos perderla…__Aún así la muerte de mi padre no será en vano. Tal y como fue su promesa me ha entregado un reino pacífico y en plena abundancia. Y yo como se lo prometí en su lecho de muerte haré de este país una nación justa donde la Ley se cumpla y nuestra gente viva decentemente… Esa no es la única promesa que debo cumplir. Ahora comprendo, comprendo lo que sucedía. Mana y yo estábamos en peligro y mi padre, Seth y los demás guardianes arriesgaron sus vidas por protegernos a Mana, a mí y al pueblo…El momento ha llegado…Esta era, la era de Aknamkenón se ha ido junto con él…es hora que un nuevo reino surja…_

_Padre no te defraudaré…Te lo prometo…_

_Toya1255: Hola!! Lamento mucho la tardanza…Esta tardanza debo agradecérsela a los de la compañía de servicio de Internet…me han cortado el servicio!! Lo peor de todo es que los pagos están al día!! Argh!! Esto es imperdonable…No he tenido acceso desde hace una semana!! Por lo que decidí escribir los capítulos corridos y una vez tenga la oportunidad de encontrar servicio subirlos todos de una sola vez. Lamento no poder agradecer ahora, pero como he dicho antes no tengo acceso al servicio y no he revisado mi correo… T3T_

_De todas maneras, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capitulo les guste. Es corto comparado con los demás, pero es un tributo a las últimas horas de Aknamkenón…Me inspiré en la muerte de L de Death Note…Con esto me despido y de nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso…_

_Hasta la vista!!...Aknamkenón..._


	10. Reencuentro

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 9. "Reencuentro****"**

Los funerales de Aknamkenón tuvieron lugar en las fechas establecidas, las ceremonias fueron precedidas por Shimon; mano derecha del antiguo Faraón. Atem estuvo presente en todo momento, observando. Ya no con dolor sino con determinación. Desafiándose a si mismo a convertirse en un digno y justo Rey como su padre lo había sido. Sin duda un largo camino le aguarda al joven heredero y la vida se tornará más dura. Aún a sus escasos 17 años de edad, ha debido madurar el doble de rápido, pues ahora se convertirá en Faraón.

Los preparativos se están llevando a cabo, solo debemos esperar un año más y Atem ascenderá al trono. De acuerdo con la ley, el podría haberse convertido en Faraón justo después de la muerte de Aknamkenón, pero por no tener la edad suficiente tendría como obligación tomar como esposa la concubina principal del anterior rey y de esa manera poder ejercer el poder; obviamente no acudimos a esa opción. Tal y como la ley lo establece, Atem ha cedido el mando del país temporalmente a Shimon, hasta que cumpla con la edad estipulada. Al cumplir los 18 años exactos entonces podrá ascender al trono sin reproche alguno, por supuesto deberá contraer nupcias con alguna mujer noble de su mismo estatus, pero eso, sucederá hasta que el lo decida. Al apegarse a la última opción Atem no tiene más que esperar y seguir fortaleciendo sus conocimientos para convertirse en Faraón al cabo de un año. Mahat e Isis regresaron desde Asyut pero Mana debía permanecer allí un tiempo más, Atem ha estado tan ocupado haciendo los preparativos de los funerales y demás cosas que no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder traer a Mana de vuelta, por supuesto no me he desatendido de ella. Sin embargo es prudente que no hagamos ningún movimiento ahora, el Consejo de encuentra dentro de un momento bastante difícil.

-Seth, ¿se puede saber que estás tramando? Si en realidad precisas de nuestra colaboración, ¡ten la amabilidad de informarnos acerca de todo lo que está sucediendo!-

-Seto, Seto, Seto…ten calma. Si queremos atrapar a Horemeheb _in fraganti_ entonces mi queridos amigos les pido que por favor tengan paciencia y acaten todas las instrucciones. Horemheb no es ningún estúpido, el sabe lo que podríamos estar planeando en su contra, no intentará escapar por supuesto; eso solamente aumentaría las sospechas sobre él, he planeado junto con Shimon una manera eficaz de capturarlo e Isis está llevando a cabo el plan desde hace unos días-

-Seth ¿estás seguro que esto funcionará?-Aknaden parecía un poco dudoso acerca de todo esto. Por supuesto deseaba vengar a su hermano, pero no siguiendo las órdenes de alguien como yo.

-El maestro Aknaden tiene toda la razón…-

-Confío en ti Seth y cuentas con todo mi apoyo para esta misión-

-Te lo agradezco Shada en verdad y a todos ustedes, Seto, Aknaden…confíen en mi por favor, les aseguro que todo saldrá bien…por favor discúlpenme-

Estaba completamente seguro que Horemheb no quedaría libre tan fácilmente. Aknamkenón me dio información útil y estoy preparado, todos sabemos lo mucho que deseaba la muerte del Faraón, el plan debe dar resultado…

-¿Han regresado?-

-Si maestro Shimon, todo ha resultado de acuerdo al plan. Han regresado esta mañana según lo acordado ¿Debemos hacerle saber al joven príncipe?-

-No, no se preocupe yo me encargaré de darle la noticia personalmente-

-Como usted diga Señor-

Habiéndose retirado el guardia, Shimon se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde la caravana había llegado.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo maestro Shimon…¡Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa! ¡Los he extrañado mucho! El maestro Mahat e Isis se fueron sin decirme nada…hasta que usted se contactó conmigo…a propósito…¿Podré verle ahora? ¿si? He esperado mucho…-

-Debes ser paciente, Seth se encontrará contigo dentro de unos momentos-

-¡Al fin han llegado! Shimon yo me encargaré ahora ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?-

-Por supuesto, el joven Atem está esperándome…con su permiso-

Shimon se retira dejándome a solas con la joven.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Mana?-

-¡¡Muy cansado!! ¡¡No entiendo porque nos fuimos tan deprisa!! ¡La próxima vez que planees algo por favor házmelo saber con anticipación! Por tu culpa tendré que regresar por algunas de mis pertenencias que se quedaron en Asyut…te lo agradezco mucho Seth…-

-Ahórrate los reproches cariño yo solo hago mi trabajo. Y antes de que otra cosa suceda…sígueme-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡P-Pero prometiste que volvería a verlo!! ¡Seth eres un mentiroso!-

-No te he mentido, simplemente te dije que lo verías de nuevo. Nunca dije que lo harías justamente al regresar. Además hay unas cosas que deseo preguntarte...-

Mana no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, sigue siendo esa pequeña niña traviesa y berrinchuda que Atem tanto extraña…Físicamente se ha convertido en un hermosa joven, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta incluso yo que no soy humano estoy consiente de ello. Pero dentro de su corazón esa niña de espíritu puro, cálido e inocente sigue allí…nuestra pequeña Mana ha regresado a casa…

-¡Está bien! Haré lo que me pidas…pero solo porque ya no aguanto las ganas de ver al príncipe de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Además debes prometerme que no habrá más inconvenientes!-

Mana sigue siendo la misma…tan impaciente…luego de suspirar profundamente me dispuse a responderle sus exigencias, haciéndole entender que no debe arruinar la sorpresa. Atem no sabe que Mana está aquí.

-Mana, la razón por la que hemos dispuesto todo de esta manera es simplemente por 2 razones muy sencillas: La primera, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ambos…ya sabes, no se han visto en casi 7 años…y la segunda: Pronto se convertirá en Faraón y él quería tenerte aquí para cuando eso sucediera…¿lo entiendes ahora? Niña, créeme cuando te digo que no ha pasado un solo día desde que te fuiste que Atem no pregunta por ti. Shimon se mantenía en contacto con nosotros siempre dándonos noticias sobre ti. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre se preocupo por ti ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque siempre recibías cargamentos especiales de comida, ropa y demás? Atem con la ayuda de Shimon, Mahat e Isis te enviaba todas esas cosas para que vivieras cómoda, feliz y tranquila. Su mayor sueño era tenerte aquí de vuelta y cumplir con su promesa…además de la que te dijo antes de irte él se prometió a sí mismo otra cosa: "asegurarse que fueras feliz". El dijo que se encargaría de todo lo que necesitaras, si deseabas algo simplemente debes pedirlo y se te concederá en el acto…Mana el te ha extrañado más de lo que pudo haber extrañado a su propio padre que en paz descanse…ahora sígueme por favor, te mostraré donde dormirás temporalmente hasta que-

No pude continuar hablando, en cuestión de segundos sentí como Mana me cortaba la respiración. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, lo único que podía sentir fue como la chica se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello, llorando. Me sentí culpable en ese momento, no quise hacerla llorar…pensándolo bien…¿Por qué está llorando en primer lugar? No dije nada malo ¿o si?

-S-sseth…estoy muy ffellizz ddde hhabber vuvuelto…yyo yo lo lo extrra-ñe muccho…-

O al menos eso fue lo único que pude entender de su murmullo, necesitaba reunirlos de inmediato, pero como siempre hay algo más que debía hacer.

-Lo sé Mana. Lo sé muy bien, y te prometo que estarás con él pronto. Esta noche lo volverás a ver, prométeme que no saldrás y que obedecerás todo lo que te digamos…¡Será una maravillosa sorpresa!-

Mana no volvió a decir nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente estaba muy feliz, era comprensible.

-Me alegro mucho…ahora ¿podrías soltarme por favor?...siento que mi cabeza va a estallar por la falta de oxígeno…-

-Tenemos a Horemheb en la mira ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Maestro Aknaden?-

-Ordena a los guardias a esperar la señal, Isis no debe tardar ahora…- _Seth, espero no te equivoques en esto…_

-Como usted diga Maestro-

-Bien Mana, ésta será tu habitación temporalmente-

-¿Temporalmente?-

-Si. Pronto descubrirás porque. Si lo deseas puedes cambiarte de ropa, aquí hay alguna si lo deseas. Por favor discúlpame, tengo algo que hacer…si deseas algo por favor pídeselo a los guardias-

-¡¿Guardias?!-

-Si, a petición del príncipe tendrás guardias vigilándote en caso de que necesites algo o por si algo pasa ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Atem…hizo esto por…mi?-

-Si y como ya lo mencioné antes…el hará lo que sea necesario para garantizar tu seguridad y sobre todo tu felicidad…-

-Lo sé…-

-Bien, entonces…me marcharé-

Mana, sin duda una joven singular. Pude notar por el brillo en sus ojos lo mucho que deseba ver a su mejor amigo, de todas maneras en todo el tiempo que llevan separados Mana puede haber descubierto algo nuevo en su corazón…

El plan para atrapar a Horemheb había dado comienzo. Solo faltaba mi intervención. Le pedí a Isis que mantuviera vigilado a Horemheb con su collar del milenio, de esa manera ante cualquier actividad sospechosa nosotros estaríamos un paso delante de él. Nunca pensé que todo saldría perfectamente, como era de esperarse, encontramos el momento indicado para aprehenderle.

_-Seto, Aknaden y los demás han hecho su parte…es hora-_

_-Lo sé Shimon, debo infiltrarme dentro de sus recámaras y esperar…puedo hacerlo, de todas maneras soy un perro de caza ¿no? Desplazarme inadvertidamente es uno de mis talentos naturales-_

Eso sucedió horas atrás, ahora me encontraba en posición. La habitación principal de Horemheb era bastante amplia, llena de lugares perfectos para esconderse sin ser notado. Decidí que mi punto de vigilancia sería detrás de las infinitas vasijas que Horemheb mantenía en su habitación. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera moverme con facilidad sin emitir ningún ruido y las vasijas estaban lo suficientemente separadas las unas de las otras como para poder observar, me coloqué en posición y decidí esperar. Tarde o temprano debía regresar.

-No puedo creer lo que esos idiotas están tratando de hacer…¿en serio tanto quieren inculparme? Como sea no tienen evidencia que diga que fui yo el causante de la muerte de Aknamkenón…Se hace tarde…me pregunto si…-

Horemheb parecía esperar a alguien, esto era simplemente perfecto ahora podíamos atrapar a cualquier cómplice y frustrar cualquier plan en contra de Atem.

-Al fin has aparecido, has tardado más de lo normal ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Maestro, el lugar está lleno de guardias-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-

_¡Rayos! espero no se de cuenta que lo estamos vigilando…¿Quién será ese tipo? Definitivamente no es Bahir, mi nariz no me miente ¿Será esta la persona de la que Isis me advirtió. Ella dijo que alguien estaría con Horemheb cuando éste confesaría…de seguro hablarán acerca de sus planes, esperaré el momento, si los capturamos demasiado rápido no podremos descubrir el resto del plan…_

-Pero por supuesto que hay guardias por todas partes, es el Templo Principal donde el Gran Consejo pasa la mayor parte del año. Se necesita mucha seguridad aquí, no es de sorprenderse…ya deberías saberlo, además no tienen porque sospechar eres mi sirviente y nada más. Dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?-

-Maestro, la investigación dentro de las ruinas no ha revelado nada contundente, como usted lo predijo la exposición de poder de los artículos revelaron aunque sea por poco tiempo los jeroglíficos faltantes. Son acertijos o una especie de profesía…-

-¿Han logrado resolverlos?-

-No mi señor, existen piezas faltantes en este complejo rompecabezas…es decir, que la metáfora utilizada es bastante ingeniosa y no es posible descifrarla sin algún tipo de conocimiento previo. Por ejemplo, hacen mucha alusión al "corazón de Horus" y a una llave…Presumimos que el corazón de Horus es algún tipo de gema antigua y que esa puede ser la llave al máximo poder que busca, señor. Más allá de eso no hemos podido resolver nada más. Sin los artículos ha sido muy difícil traducir esos antiguos escritos-

-Si lo sé. Solamente descifrar las primeras líneas nos tomó casi 5 años, esta lengua muerta es más difícil de descifrar de lo que esperaba, no solo por la escasas fuentes de información sino que también por la diversidad de dialectos que se derivan de ella; encontrar traducciones exactas nos ha sido casi imposible y con lo poco que tenemos no me siento confiado como para pasar al siguiente paso…y esa pequeña exposición de poder fue muy poca, es claro que necesitábamos un artículo dentro de las ruinas para poder descifrar los textos sagrados…Después de todo esa estúpida alianza con Nubia no nos sirvió de nada…esos estúpidos trogloditas, lo único que querían era la porción de oro que les prometimos les daríamos, sin embargo resultaron ser más astutos…Matar a Aknamkenón no fue una buena idea después de todo…hubiera sido mejor robar el artículo y haberlo utilizado un poco más…-

_¡Perfecto! El plan no pudo ser más perfecto que esto, teníamos la confesión ahora podíamos atraparlo. Era hora de entrar en acción_. _Esto era lo que estábamos esperando._

-Vete, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber…De todas maneras yo-

-¿Tu que…Horemheb?-

-¿¡Quien demonios está allí?! ¡Esa voz…! ¡No puede ser! ¡¡Seth!!-

-Así es, soy yo-

-¿¡Te crees muy listo?! ¿Crees que puedes capturarme?-

-Para ser sincero, si. Lo que acabas de decir puedo tomarlo como una confesión. Eso significa que…jejeje...estás acabado-

-¡¡No!! ¡No puedes! Eres solo un perro, ¡¡la ley no te da autoridad para aprehenderme!!-

-Mmm…tienes razón…parcialmente. Verás es cierto soy un perro por lo que no tengo autoridad sobre ti…a menos que porte conmigo algo que me identifique como autoridad del reino…Te refrescare la memoria: Mi brazalete del milenio. Por ser un portador y guardián de uno de los artículos milenarios eso me convierte automáticamente en un sacerdote como los demás y dado que el artículo me escogió a mi como su guardián…es natural que yo tenga autoridad e influencia sobre mis demás compañeros… olvidé mencionar un pequeño detalle… no estoy solo…¡GUARDÍAS!-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¡Maestro Aknaden!-

-Si Isis, lo sé. Es la señal-

La operación fue todo un éxito, ambos tanto Horemheb como su informante fueron capturados. Dentro de unos meses serán juzgados, sin embargo es necesario cuestionarlos acerca de esas ruinas…si no me equivoco esas ruinas son…

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin luego de tantos años!…Mmmm…Ahora que lo pienso estas ropas no son muy apropiadas, están sucias y gastadas por el viaje desde Asyut. Quizás deba cambiarme como Seth lo sugirió…¡No permitiré que el príncipe me vea con estos harapos!_

-¡Vaya! ¡¡Estas ropas son bellísimas!! Son vestidos muy lindos, además se ven cómodos…me probaré uno…mmm ¿Pero cual? ¡¡Todos son maravillosos!! umm…será…¡éste!-

…_minutos más tarde…_

-Es un poco más corto que los demás, ¡pero se siente muy bien! Me gusta mucho el detalle en las mangas, y mis hombros están al descubierto ¡es ideal para el horroroso calor que se vive en este desértico lugar!...Además combina a la perfección con el collar que Atem me obsequió…-

_Esto es extraño…¿Por qué me siento nerviosa? No es la gran cosa…solo es el príncipe de Egipto y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida pero…es diferente ahora. De seguro ha cambiado mucho ¿Qué tal si ya no le agrado? o ¿Si ya no quiere ser mi amigo por tener que ocuparse del reino? Pronto será Faraón y…_

-¡¡AHH!! ¡¡Ni siquiera se porque estoy pensando estas cosas!!...No, Atem jamás se olvidaría de mi…no. El jamás…-

-Umm…¿Mana? ¿Estás lista?-

-¡¡Aaaaahh!!-

-Lo siento…¿Te asuste?-

-¡Maestro Shimon! ¡Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso!-

-Jiji…lo siento pero, Seth me envió a buscarte…El joven príncipe te espera-

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, Mana realmente había esperado este momento por años sin embargo…algo no estaba bien…

-Maestro Shimon, ¿Cree que Atem estará feliz de verme?-

Lo tomó con la guardia baja, notó que la chica estaba triste y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡Pero claro que si!! El joven príncipe ha estado soñando con este momento al igual que tu. Estoy completamente seguro que se sentirá feliz de verte de nuevo-

-Eso lo sé, pero…¿Crees que le_ agrade_ verme?...Es decir…¿Me veo bien?-

_¡Con que era eso!...jijiji…Entiendo. Mana, Mana…con que esto es lo que la estaba molestando, ella espera agradar al príncipe no solo con su presencia pero con su apariencia también…jejeje…estos jóvenes de hoy…_

-¡Por supuesto que si Mana! ¡Mírate! Te has convertido en una hermosa joven y puedo asegurarte que los ojos del príncipe no pasaran desapercibida tanta belleza-

-¡¡Maestro Shimon!! ¡No diga esas cosas!-

Las mejillas de la joven maga se encendieron con un rojo escarlata que acentuaba su inocente belleza. Completamente nerviosa y ruborizada se encaminaron a encontrarse con el príncipe Atem.

-Seth, dime ya ¿de que se trata todo esto?-

-¿De que hablas? Simplemente nos dirigimos a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena-

-¿En medio de los jardines?-

-Si, mira la luna está bellísima ¿no crees? Además se que te gusta contemplar la luna, dices que te recuerda a Mana…-

- Yo nunca he dicho eso-

-¿Entonces lo niegas?-

-¡No lo niego! Es solo que…-

-Bien hemos llegado, por favor espera aquí debo…"llamar" a alguien-

-Si, claro-

_¿Qué se traerá Seth entre manos? Últimamente ha estado hablando o mejor dicho recordándome mucho a Mana…¿será que…? No. No puede ser, ya me lo hubiera dicho él sabe cuánto deseo verla…Hablando de ella me pregunto si ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? Seguramente se ha convertido en una hermosa-_

Atem no pudo seguir pensando coherentemente, no desde que un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y una cabeza se acomodó sobre el contorno de su cuello. Estaba completamente atónito, incapaz de mover alguno de sus músculos. Simplemente se limitó a mover sus labios intentando articular alguna frase coherente. Mana lo liberó de su prisión, dejándolo respirar de nuevo, ambos estaban tan emocionados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en realidad no importaba…no importaba.

-M-MMA-MANA…¡MANA! ¿Eres tú?-

-¡Príncipe! ¡¡Si soy yo!! ¡¡Mírate!! Has cambiado mucho…¡Ahora te ves más guapo!-

Mana inmediatamente Mana se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Atem se sorprendió un poco, pero lo olvidó rápido al observar detenidamente a su bella amiga.

-Mana tu…tu también has cambiado mucho…te ves...-

Detenidamente Atem paseó su mirada por la silueta de la joven frente a él. Había crecido mucho, no solo eso. También había desarrollado un hermoso y frágil cuerpo…Atem no sintió el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en un lugar muy especial que lo hizo vacilar unos momentos…_Eso definitivamente no estaba allí antes…_ Al pobre le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho que su pequeña amiga ahora no era tan pequeña…se había convertido en una hermosa joven. En cuanto a Mana la insistente mirada del joven comenzaba a incomodarla, especialmente cuando la mirada del joven se posó un poco más debajo de su cuello; acto seguido disimuladamente cruzó sus brazos y fingió aclararse la garganta dando a conocer su evidente molestia ante la mirada inquisitiva de su viejo amigo. Inmediatamente Atem se percató y desvió su mirada hacia un lado intentando ocultar el enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mana estaba igual o más avergonzada que él. Mirándola de reojo afirmó:

-Lo lamento, es que has cambiado mucho…En verdad te has vuelto una joven muy linda y yo no pude evitar no notarlo…-

El príncipe de Egipto nunca se había topado en una situación como esta. Había hablado con muchas chicas antes y esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso e incapaz de decir y hacer cosas lógicas y coherentes.

_¿Qué me está sucediendo? Es solo Mana, no tendría porque ponerme tan nervioso, no es la primera vez que hablo con ella…pero ahora es un poco diferente, ya no somos niños…es solo que no puedo evitar el hecho de observarla…tengo que admitir que tengo una amiga muy pero muy hermosa…_La voz de la aprendiza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pues, tu también has crecido mucho Príncipe. Estás más alto sin mencionar que tu voz es mucho más grave…¡¡te has convertido en todo un hombre!!-

Ante el repentino comentario de la chica Atem se quedó petrificado…No supo que decir ni que hacer, eso solo aumentó más el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Umm…¿Príncipe? ¿Estas bien? Estas muy colorado ¿Tienes calor? La noche está muy fresca si me lo preguntas…-

_Mana, no has cambiado en nada…sigues siendo tu…la chica dulce e inocente que siempre fuiste sigue allí y me alegra que sea así…_

Continuaron hablando durante algunos minutos más Atem la escuchaba con una enorme gota de sudor, la chica era un poco despistada…no podemos negar que ese es su mayor encanto. Mientras conversaban Mana observaba detenidamente a su amigo, sus facciones continuaban siendo las mismas pero más sutiles y suaves, sus ojos conservaban su dulzura con un aire de sabiduría en inteligencia, el rostro del príncipe nunca pudo verse más atractivo. La luz de la luna enmarcaba su silueta, sin duda el joven que ahora veía frente a ella era más apuesto que antes…¿Apuesto? Bueno, debía aceptar que desde pequeña había tenido cierto "gusto" por el chico. El era amable, dulce y muy tierno con ella, siempre había sido así y esperaba que eso no hubiera cambiado de él. Ya no podía esperar para contarle todo lo que había hecho y también quería mostrarle lo fuerte que se habían convertido sus habilidades mágicas. Por el lado del susodicho joven su amiga se había convertido en una bella joven pero conservaba su esencia; esa tierna, traviesa y aventurera compañera de juegos de su niñez seguía presente ahora en forma de una joven mujer. Atem no podía esperar para pasar todo un día con su amiga de la infancia y mostrarle todo lo que había aprendido y lo fuerte que se había hecho…Muchos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en las mentes de ambos, recuerdos de todos los momentos que vivieron juntos…momentos que pronto serían revividos, ahora era la oportunidad que ambos habían estado esperando tan ansiosamente…

-Mana, te he extrañado mucho todos estos años-

-Yo igual…no podía esperar otro día más…han pasado 7 largos años…-

-Si, 7 largos años…-

Atem observó las esmeraldas de sus ojos, sin duda maravillosas, hipnóticas y atrayentes…Los pensamientos del príncipe fueron interrumpidos por una tímida lágrima que salía de las gemas que contemplaba. Despacio y con movimiento delicado el limpió la lágrima de su mejilla, luego sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Sus finos brazos rodeaban su cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora. Atem vaciló un poco, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto de su piel con la de ella, una profunda calidez invadió su corazón, lenta y torpemente devolvió el abrazo a su amiga de toda la vida. Así permanecieron durante algunos minutos, sintiendo los brazos del otro, sintiendo el calor del otro. Calor que les hizo falta durante 7 largos años…

_Toya1255: Hola!! ¿Les gustó? Para mí este es otro de mis capis favoritos y comparado con el anterior me fue muy sencillo escribirlo. El anterior de la muerte de Aknamkenon fue un desafío, pues por el hecho de ser una muerte la intensidad de las emociones es muy fuerte y no quería que uno de los capítulos principales se viera mal. Eso arruinaría el resto de la historia. Como no se hasta cuando seguiré teniendo problemas con la conexión a Internet me propuse escribir los siguientes 4 capítulos, para compensar la larga espera…Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia a pesar que es larga, se los agradezco mucho!!_

_Nos vemos!!_

_Seth: Que mala, me dejó de lado…Rayos…Como sea, no me encuentro de ánimos para hacer nada…estos tipos del servicio de conexión me han puesto de mal humor…se suponía que debían revisar el sistema hoy!! Sé donde viven!! oyeron!! Puedo rastrearlos!! Pueden correr pero no esconderse…_

_Oye tu…REGRESA AQUÍ!! NO TE IRÁS HASTA QUE ARREGLES EL SERVICIO!!_

_Toya1255: No Seth!! Ese no es el tipo del Internet!! es mi tío!! Vuelve!!_


	11. Secretos

05-24-2007

**Capítulo 10. "Secretos"**

Era imposible describir con exactitud aquel sentimiento. Simplemente no habían palabras que lo explicaran, durante un momento no existió nada más que ellos, ellos y el aire que respiraban. Shimon y yo observábamos desde cierta distancia; la escena era enternecedora…me sentí culpable durante algunos minutos por ser parte de la causa que los mantuvo alejados durante tanto tiempo.

Minutos más tarde luego de las lágrimas de Mana, algunas palabras reconfortantes de Atem y la emoción del reencuentro decidí que ahora sería el mejor momento para acercarnos.

-Creo que es algo tarde, Atem. Mana está cansada por el arduo viaje y debe dormir-

-Seth tiene razón joven príncipe-

-Se los agradezco mucho a ambos, muchas gracias por todo el esfuerzo que han puesto para que Mana pudiera volver a casa…les debemos mucho-

-No tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario todos nosotros también deseábamos que Mana regresara, el palacio se sentía muy vacío sin ella corriendo por los pasillos y haciendo travesuras-

-Yo los extrañé mucho a todos también, pero debo admitir que, ¡pasé momentos fantásticos entrenando al lado del maestro Mahat e Isis! ¡¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte príncipe!!-

-Yo también tengo muchas cosas que compartir contigo Mana, pero Seth y Shimon tienen razón. Debes descansar te guiaré a tu nueva recámara, la he estado preparando para este día…-

-Pero Seth ya me había dado una habitación y-

-Recuerda: "temporalmente", jamás dije que esa sería tu recámara permanente-

-¿Eh? No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres? Pensé que regresaría a mi antigua habitación, la que tenía antes de irme-

-Mana, tendrás tu propia habitación dentro del palacio-

-¿Hablas en serio? P-p-pero…¿Por qué?-

El joven príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo a donde los llevaría ese juego.

-¿No te agrada la idea?-

-¡Por supuesto que si! Pero no creo que sea correcto…-

-Pronto seré Faraón…puedes quedarte allí. Mana no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tendrás todo lo que necesites y así nunca más tendrás que separarte de mí-

Había un dejo de inocencia en el tono de Atem, Mana se percató al instante. Era el mismo tono que usaba con ella de pequeños para convencerla de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Es por eso que habías reservado "esa" habitación?-

Ahora lo comprendía todo, Atem había pasado los últimos meses preparando una de las recámaras principales aludiendo al hecho que sería ocupada por alguien muy importante…se refería a Mana

-Así es Seth…¡Vamos Mana! ¡Sé que te gustará!-

-Bueno, considerando que usted será quien guíe a la joven entonces le pediré me disculpe…-

-Por supuesto Shimon, tu también debes descansar-

Mas que una orden fue una sugerencia, el pobre anciano había pasado por muchas cosas ese día.

-Muchas gracias príncipe, Buenas Noches-

Shimon se marchó dispuesto a descansar, el día había sido muy largo y agotador. Yo sin embargo debía acompañar a Atem. Aún tenía algunos asuntos pendientes los cuales era necesario tratar con él y solamente lo lograría una vez se despidiera de Mana. Me sentía satisfecho, todo salió muy bien ese día…el reencuentro fue un rotundo éxito.

-Ven, es por aquí-

-Príncipe, si no me equivoco estos son los pasillos que llevan a las recámaras reales…-

-Si-

-¿Si? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-

-Mmm…si. Ten paciencia y lo verás-

-Está bien…-

Atem conducía a la impaciente joven a través de los amplios pasillos decorados con múltiples murales; estatuas talladas a mano por los mejores artesanos del país, todo se combinaba perfectamente con los rayos de luna bañando las hermosas paredes talladas y al fondo los jardines que Mana tanto amaba.

-Bien hemos llegado-

-¡Vaya!...Esta recámara…¡No puede ser¡ ¡¡Esta es una de las habitaciones más grandes del palacio a parte de la del Rey!!-

-Si, y esta es una muy especial. Verás esta es la habitación que utilizó mi madre antes de contraer matrimonio con mi padre. Es la habitación digna de una reina…Vamos, pasa a verla. Sé que te gustará…Esta habitación es tuya, si no te molesta…-

-¡No digas eso! No me molesta, al contrario…pero…¿estás seguro? ¡Fue la habitación de tu madre! Yo no merezco algo como esto-

-Deja de decir que no mereces nada. Eres mi mejor amiga, has crecido a mi lado, por lo que me parece lógico que recibas un trato igual. Quiero que tengas siempre lo mejor, que seas feliz y que te sientas cómoda…Eres una princesa dentro de este palacio y de ahora en adelante todos comenzarán a tratarte como tal-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Y-Yo no se que decir…¡¡Es fantástico!!-

Mana estaba tan emocionada que olvidó el pequeño detalle que su amigo le mencionó…ella sería una ¿Princesa?...Eso ni yo me lo esperaba…

-Entra por favor…-

Mana estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba que se la recibiera bien, pues había regresado a casa al fin, pero esto…esto es demasiado. Al observar la habitación su mente reaccionó.

_Esto es un sueño…¡un sueño hecho realidad! Es bellísimo, esta es la habitación digna de una…una "princesa"…_

Armándose de valor e intentando reprimir todo el nerviosismo que sentía, entró en la majestuosa recámara.

Sin duda alguna aquella era la habitación de una reina…Al entrar lo primero que se podía apreciar era la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la recámara. Estaba cubierta con las mejores telas de Egipto, tejidas con algodón cultivado en el Delta; almohadones grandes y suaves rellenos de plumas de avestruz finamente cortadas, los adornos de madera con enchapados de oro, bordes de madera hindú la más cara de toda la zona. Las telas que adornaban la basta cama iban desde lino hasta la seda, bordadas a mano con diseños tradicionales tejidos con hilos de oro y plata. Justo en los pies de la cama se encontraba un finísimo mueble otomano diseñado para recostarse cómodamente o tomar una siesta. La tela que lo cubría era un bello lino tejido y teñido a mano con un bordado lateral de encajes que colgaba de ambos lados del mueble, la madera que constituía el sillón era madera pura egipcia, tan difícil de conseguir, proveniente de lo más recóndito de los oasis al norte de Tebas. Más a la izquierda se encontraba un baúl también de madera hindú tallado a mano con detalles incrustados de piedras semipreciosas y oro, perfecto para almacenar ropas. Seguidamente un hermoso tocador, lo suficientemente amplio como para guardar un millar de joyas y ungüentos de belleza; muy populares en las jóvenes egipcias. Un espejo de cuerpo completo hecho de bronce meticulosamente tratado y pulido, para brindar una calidad de imagen perfecta, el marco hecho de oro sólido decorado con detalles tradicionales. Por todas partes se veían detalles decorativos muy finos y todos hechos a mano. Pequeñas estatuas, vasijas de para almacenar ungüentos o aceites, lámparas de aceite para iluminar toda la habitación…Sin duda esa cámara había pasado por un meticuloso trabajo de decoración ¡¡y todo había sido especialmente para ella!!

-Todo es verdaderamente hermoso…¡Es bellísimo! Me siento como una-

-¿Princesa?-

-Ehm…¡Si! Si ¡¡así es como me siento!!...Muchas gracias príncipe…Todo esto es…simplemente me he quedado sin palabras-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu sin palabras? Eso es algo que no sucede todos los días…-

-Mmm…pues sí. En eso concuerdo contigo…¡¡Pero no volverá a pasar!! Jajaja…Estoy muy feliz. Príncipe, esto es lo más maravilloso que alguien ha hecho por mi…te estoy muy agradecida…¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte?-

-Creo que no…¿Cuál es?-

-Que por fin estoy en casa…-

Lentamente la chica estiró sus brazos en señal de cansancio, tantas emociones juntas eran casi imposibles de soportar. El chico se divertía viendo a su joven amiga curiosear por todas partes, iba de aquí a allá observando todo lo que se pusiera delante de sus ojos, una sensación de paz y calidez llenó el corazón del futuro Rey. Sin dudarlo otro momento la chica se lanzó sobre la cama…disfrutando como las finas telas jugaban alrededor de su pequeña figura. Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al enorme espejo de cobre con curiosidad, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver su figura completa, lo único que tenía para observarse era un espejo de mano y el estanque en medio del templo donde solía residir. Una vez vio su reflejo supo que ese vestido era su favorito, se veía tan bien como le calzaba…Perfecto.

-¡Este vestido se ve muy hermoso! Me queda muy bien ¿no lo crees? Es muy cómodo-

-Sin duda Mana. Te queda perfecto…y con el collar…-

-¡Lo notaste! Sabía que lo notarías desde que me lo enviaste lo he cuidado mucho, lo uso todos los días. Ahora recuerdo que dejé muchas de mis cosas en Asyut…¡Es tu culpa Seth! ¡La próxima vez avísame con más tiempo para poder prepararlo todo con calma!-

_No pude evitar sentir como la muerte se cernía sobre mi. Mana es dulce y tierna, si. Pero cuando se enfada es terrorífica…_

-Tranquilízate, yo me ocupare de eso. Por ahora debes descansar…mañana te espera un largo día-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Justamente pensaba quedarme en cama hasta muy tarde! No insinúas que empezaré con mis lecciones de magia de nuevo…¿o si? ¡¡Acabo de llegar!!-

Atem se divertía discutiendo con Mana, tenía algo que simplemente no se podía ignorar. El príncipe acababa de formular un plan, lo pondría en práctica a la mañana siguiente, pero si quería que funcionara debía tener consigo a una muy despierta Mana.

-No. No me refería a eso…Sino al hecho que mañana desayunarás conmigo-

-¿De verdad? Cuando éramos pequeños los tipos del consejo siempre nos separaban, no recuerdo alguna vez que hayamos comido juntos…-

Era costumbre dentro de la sociedad egipcia que los miembros de la familia real y demás nobles compartieran los banquetes juntos, no se permitía que alguien de bajo estatus comiera con ellos. Lo consideraban impropio. Pero las cosas cambiarían una vez Atem tuviera el poder.

En ese momento un fugaz recuerdo atravesó la mente del príncipe…el día que le prometió a Mana que la traería de vuelta…Pensándolo bien él no había hecho mucho por traerla, fue Seth y Shimon los que hicieron posible su reencuentro. El pudo haberla traído de regreso sin preocuparse por lo que el Consejo diría, sin duda. Pero eso hubiese sucedido dentro de un año, cuando el se hubiese convertido en Rey. Su mirada se entristeció, se acercó hacia donde la chica estaba y sin más preámbulo la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Mana se sobresaltó un poco pero cedió, se sentía extrañamente feliz cada vez que tenían un contacto tan cercano. Suavemente Atem susurró a su oído:

-Mana…bienvenida a casa…-

Los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, la sensación de un beso en su mejilla derecha se hizo presente como aquel día_ …No sabía que los recuerdos podían sentirse tan intensamente, podría jurar que lo hizo de nuevo…_

Efectivamente, lo que Atem estaba sintiendo no era el recuerdo, sino un verdadero beso en su mejilla, no tan rápido como el que recordaba sino más sutil y prolongado. Lentamente se separaron y esta vez fue Mana la que susurró al oído del joven.

-Buenas Noches…Faraón…-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando por fin Atem se despidió de Mana para dirigirse a su propia recámara, me percaté que algo estaba molestando al chico. Lamentablemente ese no era el momento más apropiado, habían algunas cosas que debíamos tratar. Atem ya se encontraba en la edad indicada para tratar sobre temas políticos y judiciales, de todas maneras él sería rey algún día.

-Veo que estás feliz de verla de nuevo…- Atem entró en la habitación silenciosamente, probablemente ignorando el comentario.

-Oye, creo que no me escuchaste…como sea, me alegra ver que están juntos de nuevo. Es como si una parte de ti hubiera renacido con ella…- Hice lo mejor que pude para alentarlo y que de paso me dijera lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- … -

De nuevo el silencio. Era un tanto incómodo para mi estar en un ambiente tan tenso, no tuve más opción. Me gusta decir las cosas claras sin vacilar…Aknamkenón lo sabía mejor que nadie, era hora que el joven prodigio también se acostumbrase…

-Discúlpame por querer animarte Príncipe…¿Sabes? Lamento mucho lo que sea que te esté sucediendo en estos momentos, pero necesito hablar contigo. Puedes preocuparte por tus crisis existenciales luego…Iré al grano: Horemheb, el representante y cabeza principal del Consejo fue quien planeó la muerte de tu padre…y puede que tenga planeado algo en contra tuya. Esta información te fue oculta durante toda tu vida, ha llegado el momento de revelarte todo lo que sé y-

-Seth…No creo que haya cumplido con mi promesa…-

El semblante del futuro rey se ensombreció, un dejo de tristeza, dolor e impotencia se hicieron presentes en su tono habitual. Algo parecía incomodarle y juzgando el camino que esto estaba tomando solo pude concluir que…tenía que ver con la aprendiza de hechicera.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A que demonios te refieres? Perdona la rudeza pero estás actuando muy extraño desde que Mana comenzó a juguetear con el espejo ¿Crees que no lo noté? ¡Pues te equivocas!-

-Perdóname Seth, es solo que no…no me siento "bien" con el regreso de Mana-

-¿Estas diciéndome que no te agrada que haya regresado?-

-¡No! No es eso…mira YO prometí que la traería de regreso pero-

-Fuimos Shimon y yo…¿es eso? ¿Te molesta que no hayas sido el héroe de la chica?-

Su mirada se enfrió, un repentino escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. El sabía a que punto lo estaba llevando, tras un profundo suspiro agregó.

-No. Todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco. Su regreso no hubiera sido posible hasta que yo me hubiera convertido en Faraón, el Consejo no la acepta y…-

Atem se pausó por un momento para asimilar lo que su mente le había revelado. Así es, no quise ser rudo con el chico, simplemente le abrí los ojos. Ahora comprendía porque quería hablar con él.

-Seth tu dijiste que Mana se fue porque el Consejo no la aprobaba por tener un estatus "inferior" al mío ¿no es así? Entonces eso significaría que aunque tu la hayas traído de vuelta ellos perfectamente pueden volver a influir para alejarla de mi de nuevo...Aunque…tu dijiste que ellos atravesaban momentos difíciles…¿Tomaste eso como ventaja para acelerar el proceso y así Mana pudo volver antes de lo previsto?...Estoy seguro que eso hiciste…¿verdad?-

-Atem, me impresionas. No hay duda que tu inteligencia es admirable, algo que desgraciadamente no todos en este reino poseen. Si, así es. Mana está aquí gracias a que Horemheb está tras las rejas…Si me hubieras dejado explicártelo desde un principio nos hubiéramos ahorrado todas estas palabras…La historia es bastante larga amigo…-

Relajándose un poco Atem simplemente dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama, poco a poco se despojaba de sus tradicionales joyas reales. Es muy difícil dormir con todos esos artilugios sobre tu cabeza y brazos. Con un leve gesto me indicó que estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo. Hice lo que me pidió.

-Te preguntarás que tiene que ver Horemheb en todo esto. Simple, el era el vocero del Consejo y el más influyente entre ellos. El tipo se las ingenió para convencer al Consejo que Mana sería no solo un obstáculo en tu desarrollo y preparación para ser rey sino que también sería una amenaza para el rey y por consiguiente para ellos. Así, con el Consejo presionando a Aknamkenón se deshicieron de Mana, parcialmente. Pues querían matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro…Atem…el Consejo quería evitar que la historia se repitiera, la misma historia que se desarrolló años atrás entre tu padre y tu madre…es hora que sepas quién fue tu madre en realidad…-

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Aknamkenón? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Dime que es lo que está sucediendo!-

-Hatsemmut no hay tiempo de explicar nada. El Consejo no aprueba que…que tengamos ningún tipo de relación…Yo no quiero perderte, no de nuevo…no podría…-

-No te preocupes por mí…Estaré bien, por tu seguridad e integridad como Faraón debes dejar que me vaya…nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo-

-Hatsemmut, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y aún así ¿Sigues pensando en mi imagen como Faraón?...-

-Eres la única persona en este mundo por la que puedo pelear. Nunca nadie se preocupó por mí, no desde que mi maestra y madre murió…luego apareciste tú y mi vida cambió, pero por culpa de ese cambio tu hermano y tu sufrieron…me lo tengo merecido. Jamás debí…-

-¿Conocernos? Tienes razón…jamás debiste…sin embargo y a pesar de las consecuencias que eso pudo traerte no solo a ti, sino a ambos…seguiste adelante. Tu también cambiaste mi vida, tu me enseñaste lo que es divertirse, lo que es vivir…tu me enseñaste lo que es amar…-

-Príncipe…-

-De nuevo lo olvidaste…ya no soy un príncipe…-

-Creo que tienes razón…Faraón-

-Y como faraón…yo digo que te quedarás. Esos ancianos del Consejo no podrán hacer nada al respecto. Yo soy el Faraón, el que da la última palabra…Y yo digo que tu te quedarás…¿De acuerdo?-

-Faraón…-

Aknamkenón suavemente acarició la mejilla de la bella Hatsemmut, sin duda esa mujer tenía algo que no podía ignorar. Era especial ella era el motor de su vida. Habían pasado ya 5 años desde el incidente en Kulelna, Hatsemmut sabía del pasado problemático y violento de su mejor amigo, pero no le importaba. En el fondo no deseaba separarse de él por tercera vez, quería negar el hecho que se había enamorado del Faraón. Era un error imperdonable, el rey no podía rebajarse a estar con alguien de estatus tan bajo como el de ella…¿Acaso el la amaba también?...No. Simplemente eran amigos, amigos desde la infancia…los mejores que hayan existido en aquellas desérticas tierras donde el amor escaseaba tanto como el agua…Aknamkenón quería reconstruir su vida y su país. La cosecha de aquel año doblaría las predicciones, la economía estaba levantándose. El Faraón estaba deseoso de comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su vida y solo podía hacerlo con Hatsemmut a su lado…era el momento adecuado para hacer la gran pregunta, la pregunta que cambiaría su vida y la vida en el palacio…

-Hatsemmut, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

Algo dentro de ella se estremeció. Casi por reflejo sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas temblaban…sabía que era lo que él iba a preguntarle…o al menos esperaba que así fuera…

-Dime Aknamkenón…-

-Yo…yo…quería saber si deseas vivir en el palacio junto conmigo…-

Hatsemmut casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada, no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente pero…

-Y también quería saber si te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa…-

El sabía lo que hacía, la tomó por sorpresa y esta vez su corazón casi se detiene por la sorpresa. No sabía que decir, no porque no lo quisiera sino por culpa del nerviosismo. Quería gritar que si, simplemente no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado impactada. Luego de recuperar la compostura luego de unos cuantos segundos respondió:

- Ehmm…yo..y-yo…¡¡e-estoy m-mmuy feliz!! Mi respuesta es…Si…-

Un par de años más tarde, Hatsemmut dio a luz un hermoso heredero…nada más y nada menos que Atem. El desenlace de esa historia no es tan feliz como debió haber sido, la salud de Hatsemmut siempre fue muy delicada, lastimosamente se comprobó el día que Atem nació. El cuerpo de Hatsemmut estaba demasiado débil como para soportar el parto…murió dando a luz a su hijo…con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dio nombre al recién nacido…

-A-Atem…s-su nombre s-será Atem…-

…

Para el final del día solamente el pequeño Atem salió de aquella habitación, dejando atrás el cuerpo inerte de su bella y amorosa madre, que lo amó desde el primer momento y lo siguió amando incluso hasta el final…dando su propia vida a cambio de la de su hijo…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Mi madre...? Con que eso fue lo que sucedió…El Consejo no quería que mi madre estuviera con mi padre por ser de una clase social inferior…es muy parecido a lo que pasó entre Mana y yo-

-Aunque las similitudes no acaban allí, verás. Hatsemmut y Aknamkenón fueron amigos desde pequeños. A Hatsemmut la separaron de tu padre y el prometió que la traería de vuelta, ella se convirtió en una de las hechiceras más poderosas que este reino haya conocido…-

-¿Insinúas que Mana y yo terminaremos juntos?-

-¿Por qué no? Además la relación que tienes con ella es bastante profunda, una amistad muy fuerte-

-Eso no significa que…terminaremos casándonos…-

-¿No quieres que suceda así? Quien sabe, igual podrías terminar casándote con alguna princesa o una mujer de la nobleza…Tal vez tengas razón y Mana no sea la indicada para ti…-

-No quise decir eso…-

_¡Bien! Di en el blanco, no seguirá hablando del tema pero definitivamente reflexionará al respecto._

-Las cosas no terminan aquí joven príncipe. Horemheb es de lo que quiero hablar ahora. Lo hemos capturado, será sometido a un interrogatorio…Lo dejé en manos de Seto, hará un buen trabajo. Al parecer Horemheb buscaba en las ruinas de Toshka y Buhen los secretos relacionados con los artículos milenarios. Tuve la oportunidad de estar allí antes que ellos y modifiqué mucha de la información que allí había, no podía arriesgarme a que esos idiotas la tomaran. Esa información es tan peligrosa que ni siquiera los guardianes o tu deben conocer. Pero haciendo una investigación más detallada me encontré con unas ruinas tan antiguas como las mencionadas anteriormente…las ruinas de Meir. Horemheb se dio cuenta que los artículos milenarios tienen un gran poder, pero que existe un poder más grande que ese y la manera de obtenerlo es por medio de los artículos. Las ruinas y nuestros objetos están íntimamente relacionados, como sabes estas cosas son bastante antiguas. Esas ruinas reaccionan ante la leve exposición de la magia de los artículos, no es necesario que éstos estén dentro de la estructura, sin embargo la revelación de los textos es temporal…Lo que revelan no es el poder en si, sino la forma de llegar hasta él. Expresado como acertijo o profecía, es algo compleja. Ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de entender a lo que se refiere. El plan original de Horemheb era obtener toda la información posible de esos tres lugares, planeó una guerra entre Egipto y Nubia, así debilitaría al país y a su rey desviando al mismo tiempo la atención para así poder actuar más libremente sin que nadie sospechara. Nubia tenía un pacto con Horemheb, el ejército que Nubia envió no era el suyo, eran prisioneros de guerra y esclavos que habían sido enviados como conejillos de indias…tu padre lo sabía todo…el rompecabezas sigue sin resolverse Atem. Debías estar al tanto de todo, pronto serás el nuevo rey y debes tomar cartas en el asunto de una manera u otra…-

-Lo sé, comprendo todo lo que está sucediendo…Horemheb fue detenido y por ahora es lo que más importa…antes de convertirme en rey deseo que me lleves a esas ruinas…-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Así es. Entre más conozca sobre eso entonces podremos comprender los acertijos y resolverlos antes que Horemheb lo haga, estoy seguro que no trabajaba solo…debe tener aliados recuerda que ejercía mucha influencia en el Consejo…mantenlos vigilados, puede que solo sean ancianos…sin embargo no podemos confiarnos-

-Supuse que dirías algo así, ya lo hicimos. En cuanto a las ruinas…está bien te llevaré. Eres un chico muy inteligente puede que tu resuelvas este misterio…Regresando el tema de Mana…-

Un inesperado enrojecimiento se hizo presente el las mejillas de Atem, el solo escuchar el nombre de la chica lo hacía estremecer, pero era demasiado testarudo como para admitirlo.

-Fingiré que no he visto ese colorado rostro…Como decía el Consejo o mejor dicho Horemheb "creía" que eso mismo podía pasar contigo y Mana, el Consejo jamás permitiría que alguien de bajo estatus se relacionara con el nuevo príncipe. Esa era la primer fase, su verdadero objetivo es ese poder…tienes razón de seguro no está solo-

-¿Por qué quería vengarse de mi padre? No vas a decirme que era pariente de mi padre ¿o si?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Verás, Horemheb está llevando a cabo la venganza que su padre, Luxor dejó "pendiente" con tu padre…Luxor estaba loco, ¡afirmaba que él debía ser Faraón y no tu padre! Jamás supimos porque decía esas cosas, creo que estar dentro del Consejo ejerciendo poder y que más tarde aparezca un tipo que dice que no seguirá las órdenes del consejo eso trauma a cualquiera…a cualquiera tan enfermo como Luxor y más tarde Horemheb-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Es tarde deberías dormir, mañana te espera un largo día ¿no? ¿Has pensado que vas a decirle a todos cuando se den cuenta que te ausentarás todo el día?-

Atem sonrió y dejó salir una carcajada…Cosa rara en él, no porque no riera a menudo (lo cual es cierto) sino porque expresaba picardía. Había planeado algo interesante…

-Mmmm…aún no lo sé. No me interesa…No tienen porque saberlo ¿o si?-

-¡Esa es la actitud!…Te meterás en problemas…Lo sabes…-

-Si…como en los viejos tiempos…-

Diciendo esto se recostó sobre la enorme cama, cerró sus ojos y se quedó totalmente dormido en cuestión de minutos. El día había sido agotador, así que decidí seguir a Atem. Recostándome en mi lugar habitual; los pies de la enorme cama. Segundos más tarde estaba profundamente dormido…al lado de mi mejor amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Toya1255: Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia de cerca, gracias por su apoyo. Creo que me llevaré un poco más de lo planeado, ya lo mencione antes. Por lo que les pido sean pacientes, no solo por mi servicio de conexión, sino porque también comenzaré la universidad…me temo que mi tiempo se acortará un poco…Aún así, trataré de subir los capitulos lo más pronto!! Gracias a todos!! _

_Seth: Gracias por su apoyo!! Hasta la vista!! Espero nos leamos pronto!! Un secreto…a mi también me gustan los reviews…son un buen material para aprender a leer español…¬¬ -_


	12. Juntos

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 11. "Juntos****"**

Los rayos de sol penetraban por el balcón, alumbraban fuertemente anunciando que la mañana por fin había llegado. Ambos jóvenes seguían durmiendo. Un repentino dolor me hizo recobrar la conciencia…parcialmente. Durante unos momentos el dolor persistió…Pensé que solamente se trataba de una cosa…¡Tenía hambre! Y el único lugar capaz de aliviar mi angustia era la cocina. Sin preocuparme mucho por el bello durmiente deje que mi estómago me guiara. El día anterior había sido bastante intenso, el agotamiento me impedía abrir los ojos…

-Shimon…debe tener…algo delicioso…¡esperándome!…¡¡Allá voy delicioso guisado de cerdo!!-

Evidentemente seguía inconciente. Nadie puede culparme por sentirme agotado y con hambre ¿o si? Atem seguía holgazaneando quiero decir "descansando". El estaba más ausente que yo…No pasaría nada malo si lo dejaba solo un momento, además ya es un chico grande…¿cierto?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Qué sucede?...¿Aún sigo inconciente? Creo que no…¿Dónde estoy?...Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado hablando con Seth…__claro, mi habitación…Mi cuerpo se siente pesado…no tengo ánimos de despertar…Aún no…Pero…deseo ver a Mana…_

-Despierta…-

_Es curioso…puedo escuchar perfectamente su voz…¿Qué me pasa? Solo imaginar a Mana a mi lado hace que mi corazón palpite al doble de rápido…Seth…¿Tendrá razón?_

-Despierta-

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño… Mana no estaría en mi habitación tan temprano… Estoy delirando…Un segundo…¿Mana en mi habitación?…_

Una leve presión sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a incomodarlo, no podía moverse. Había algo sobre él que no le permitía levantarse. Lentamente Atem abrió sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con otro par de ojos color esmeralda. Eso no podía ser verdad. Para despejar cualquier posible duda Atem parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiendo la pereza y el sueño de sus ojos.

_¡Mana! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!_

La expresión de su rostro era como la de alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma…Más que emocionado estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó tener a Mana en su habitación a tan tempranas horas de la mañana…mucho menos con dicha joven sentada sobre él…No podía gritar o atraería a los guardias, lo menos que deseaba era que los guardias lo encontraran con Mana y menos si ella estaba _sobre_ el solos en su habitación…eso no se vería bien aunque fuera un error. Intentando calmarse se dispuso a cuestionar a la joven que lo observaba con curiosidad. Un torrente de emociones y pensamientos bombardearon su cabeza. Estaba muy confundido.

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS PRÍNCIPE!!- Exclamó Mana inocentemente.

-Ehm…buenos días Mana…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-El perturbado chico permaneció inmóvil.

Seguidamente la chica cambió su posición ahora más cerca del rostro del joven. Finalmente Atem pudo respirar mejor. Pero ahora estaba realmente nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella. ¡Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia! Eso era suficiente para hacer que el serio príncipe quisiera salir corriendo de esa incómoda situación. Mana era su mejor amiga, habían hecho muchas cosas juntos cuando eran niños…Pero ahora…digamos que…era un poco diferente…Ya no eran niños.

-¿No es obvio? ¡¡Dándote los buenos días tontito!!-

-No me refiero a eso, estas…estás encima de mi…-

-¿ah? ¡¡Eso!! Verás, esta mañana me desperté muy temprano, vi cuando Seth salió de tu habitación y pensé que ya estarías despierto. Entré y resultó lo contrario. A propósito, o tienes el sueño muy pesado o estabas realmente agotado…¡Ni siquiera sentiste cuando subí a la cama! ¡Pensé que eso te despertaría!-

-Espera…¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas exactamente aquí dentro?!-

-Umm… no lo se…alrededor de 2 horas, como estabas dormido decidí quedarme aquí, me aburrí un poco y creo que me quedé dormida…-

No había pasado un día desde que se reunió con Mana y ya estaba metido en problemas…aunque sea por unos minutos Mana había dormido en su cama…¡A SU LADO! Sin embargo la inocencia en su voz, en su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Mana no se detuvo a pensar que lo que hizo posiblemente se vería "extraño", así era ella. Nunca tuvo malas intenciones...

_Es cierto, Mana…es muy inocente…probablemente ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede…Creo que lo mejor ahora es que nos preparemos para comer algo y luego la llevaré a dar un paseo al Nilo, siempre le gustó eso…_

Más tranquilo y convencido sonrió para sí mismo. Mana lo observaba con curiosidad preguntándose en que pensaba el príncipe.

-¿Príncipe estás bien?-

-Sí-

Tiernamente el príncipe la tomó suavemente por los hombros intentando que se sentara a su lado…y no sobre el, de nuevo…

-Así estaremos más cómodos. ¿Y bien Mana? ¿Qué deseas hacer hoy?-

No sabía exactamente porque sus mejillas se tornaban calientes e incontrolablemente coloradas. Simplemente estaba allí sentada observando fijamente al chico que tenía frente a ella, más bien al torso del susodicho príncipe. No se había dado cuenta que desde el momento en el que él se acomodaba para sentarse las delicadas sábanas que cubrían su pecho caían dejando expuesta su esbelto tórax…a los ojos de la chica el príncipe se veía _simplemente atractivo…_

Estaba idiotizada no podía retirar su vista, aún sabiendo que el príncipe le dedicaba una mirada interrogatoria, no porque lo estuviera observando sino por la expresión del rostro de la chica. Tras unos breves segundos Mana reaccionó.

-Ehm…¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Dije que deberías darte un baño, nos encontraremos con Seth para comer ¿Te parece bien?-

-¡Claro! ¡por supuesto!...jejeje- _¿Qué me está pasando? ¡El príncipe puede pensar que estoy loca! Debo calmarme, no es para tanto…¿verdad?...¡¿Verdad?!_

-Mana ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara está muy roja…como si tuvieras fiebre…Déjame ver-

-¡jajaja! ¡¡Claro que no príncipe estoy bien!! No debe-

La suerte no estaba del lado de los chicos, porque justo en ese momento…

-¡Oye Atem! ¡Deja de holgazanear! ¡Es hora de-

…

Un largo, monótono e incómodo silencio invadió la atmósfera. Disfruté cada segundo de dolor…el pobre chico se deshacía de nervios, Mana por el contrario observaba la escena con curiosidad.

-En serio se extrañaron…¡Bueno! Yo me largo, no deseo interrumpir nada…-

-¡Seth! ¡No es lo que tu crees…! Yo, nosotros-

Delicioso. Ya me había provisto de un plan para los tórtolos pero esta vez se me adelantaron. Es fácil saber que sucedió, sobretodo conociendo a los chicos, especialmente al futuro joven rey. No me cabe la menor duda que fue Mana la que inició todo esto, claro…sin ninguna mala intención. No puedo negar que es divertido ver a Atem nervioso de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando dicho joven raramente da a conocer sus emociones…

-jejeje…lo lamento, es divertido verte sufrir…-

Luego del "incidente-que-jamás-se-volverá-a-mencionar-dentro- de-este-palacio-mientras-yo-viva" como Atem lo llamaba, me dispuse a hablar con Shimon sobre algunos asuntos del reino de los cuales Atem me pidió encargarme "solo por esta vez". Mientras Shimon y yo nos hacíamos cargo del reinado los chicos hacían de las suyas. Esta era la primera vez que compartirían el día juntos sin que nadie los fastidiara; por supuesto hice los arreglos necesarios para cubrirlo. El palacio era un caos. Seto estaba furioso por no encontrar al príncipe listo para sus lecciones de arte militar, Mahat buscaba frenéticamente a cierta estudiante escurridiza, Shada y Kalim tenían unos proyectos de ingeniería que debían ser aprobados por el príncipe, Aknaden…bueno Aknaden siempre estaba molesto. La única capaz de entender era Isis quien no se molestó en absoluto por la ausencia de los jóvenes.

-Ya están grandes, no veo la necesidad de perseguirlos tanto…Además se que no desean ser interrumpidos ¿No piensas lo mismo Seth?-

-Sin duda Isis. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-

-No te preocupes, juré que protegería al príncipe con mi vida, eso también incluye cubrir sus travesuras.-Dijo Isis sonriendo levemente. -Mahat debería tomarse las cosas más ligeramente. Personalmente creo que le exige demasiado a Mana-

-Eso es cierto, como sea tenemos cosas que hacer. Ese par de tórtolos no regresarán hasta muy tarde…de eso estoy seguro…-

Mientras tanto en los establos, se llevaba a cabo una conversación totalmente diferente.

-No estoy segura príncipe…-

-Mana, no te preocupes…-

-Es que…Bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo que no cabalgo…y la última vez que lo hice…¡No quiero no siquiera recordarlo! Me da algo de miedo…-

-Tranquila, lo recuerdo bien. Tu caballo se asustó un poco por la serpiente…luego tu perdiste el control, obviamente el resultado fue lo esperado…te caíste de tu caballo. Eso fue todo-

-¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Fue aterrador!-

-Pero ni siquiera te lastimaste…es más nunca estuviste en peligro…-

-Lo sé, si no hubieras estado allí ese día probablemente me hubiera lastimado mucho-

Atem disfrutaba mucho tener esas conversaciones con su joven amiga, le recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Ese día nada se interpondría entre ellos…nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué prefieres hacer? No podemos llegar hasta el río sin un caballo. Nos tardaríamos el doble si vamos a pie-

-Mmmm…y si…solo…-

-Mana ¿me estás sugiriendo que llevemos un solo caballo?...-

Mana le dedicó una de sus inocentes miradas de esas que usaba para convencerlo de llevar a cabo sus caprichos, Atem sabía de antemano lo que ella quería decirle…No estaba dispuesta a cabalgar sola, sobre un peligro que se desplaza a cuatro patas. De alguna extraña manera el príncipe esperaba que ella le hiciera una oferta como esa, conocía su temor de cabalgar sola y esperaba poder de alguna manera cabalgar con ella. Dio resultado.

-Está bien Mana. Vamos, quiero que conozcas a Niankh-

Ambos jóvenes se introdujeron en el amplio establo, donde los mejores caballos residían. Aquellos sementales eran los mejores especimenes de su raza, reservados especialmente para uso exclusivo del rey. Los finos contornos de sus cuerpos, la elegancia de su galope y la fuerza de sus patas los hacen dignos de recibir cuidados especiales. Pero uno de ellos sobresalía por encima de los demás. Su nombre se deriva de la palabra egipcia: Ankh que significa "vida", su nombre proviene del famoso símbolo egipcio que ofrece vida cuyo guardián es el faraón mismo, un objeto conocido como la cruz egipcia. Este joven semental nació en el seno de una familia distinguida su padre era el mejor caballo de guerra del entonces rey Aknamkenón y su madre una yegua de buena estirpe que el rey solía cabalgar cuando salía a visitar a las naciones hermanas. El día que el potrillo nació se decidió su destino, que cumpliría años más tarde al lado de su amo, el futuro rey de Egipto.

-Es hermoso…¡míralo príncipe! En realidad esta muy bien cuidado…¡Hola amiguito!-

-Todo está listo, podemos irnos ahora- Exclamó el joven de cabellos erizados mientras habilidosamente colocaba la montura y la aseguraba. De un salto subió al lomo de Niankh, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mana ya estaba en el lomo del animal fuertemente sujetada en…¿El príncipe?... Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que la joven aprendiz lo registrara en su cerebro. Justo en el momento en que Atem subió al caballo ella terminó de abrir la puerta que separaba al corcel de su libertad, creyendo que su travieso amigo tomaría de las riendas al robusto animal para sacarlo "lentamente", en lugar de eso se topó con la curiosa escena de un príncipe galopando dentro del establo y apunto de chocar contra ella. En un acto de defensa casi reflexivo cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, no contaba con que el muchacho lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Ágilmente se inclinó hacia un costado tomado la cintura de Mana, para su sorpresa ella era realmente liviana, fue muy fácil levantarla y colocarla detrás de el con un rápido movimiento mientras avanzaban.

Mana lentamente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo una brisa correr suavemente por su rostro, el leve movimiento de un bulto tibio frente a ella la hizo reaccionar. Aún no habían salido del palacio, se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia la puerta principal. A pesar de la velocidad que llevaban, la chica no sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a algo para mantener el equilibrio. Por lo menos no hasta que el caballo dio un brinco inesperado, sus patas rozando las cabezas de los pobres guardias que acababan de pasar.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- Gritó divertido el chico de ojos profundos. En efecto, los pobres e inadvertidos guardias no sintieron el momento en que una enorme masa blanca pasaba sobre sus cabezas, casi arrancándolas. En el preciso momento en que alzaron vuelo la chica se aferró fuertemente al torso de su acompañante. Si había algo que aterraba a Mana eran los caballos. No los animales en sí, pero las acrobacias que podías hacer con ellos.

Los escandalizados guardias los miraban alejarse, sabían que debían dejarlo partir. Eran órdenes de Shimon. De cualquier forma…él sería Faraón dentro de muy poco tiempo.

El nivel de adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir mientras se acercaban a su destino. El chico sintió el momento cuando un par de delicados brazos rodearon su torso, no pudo evitar tensarse aún mas cuando sintió a la propietaria de dichos brazos recostarse sobre su espalda. Ella sin embargo lo hizo más por el susto que acababa de recibir que por voluntad propia. Eso no impidió que las mejillas del príncipe se llenaran de un intenso color carmesí. El camino era un poco largo y trascendió en silencio, para la sorpresa de Atem por supuesto. Lo que sucedía en la mente de Mana era una maraña de pensamientos confusos, tanto que la habían dejado en medio de un transe no muy común en ella.

Se remontaba a su niñez al lado del príncipe, cuando jugaban juntos en los jardines del palacio, las veces que hacían enfurecer a Mahat, Seto y todos sus maestros, las veces que se bañaron juntos en el río…Un momento…¿Bañarse? ¿juntos? ¿en el río? Claro, eso sucedió años atrás, ahora que lo pensaba, más bien que lo recordaba no podía evitar ruborizarse.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Y aún más ¿Por qué me ruborizo? Recuerdo los días que salíamos a pasear juntos por el río, jugábamos y nos bañábamos en el. Siempre terminábamos con las ropas empapadas, tanto que debíamos recostarnos sobre la arena esperando que el sol las secara…Hace unos años éramos casi de la misma altura, ahora es por lo menos 15 centímetros más alto que yo. Ha cambiado mucho, ya no se ve como un niño. Comienzo a verlo como Faraón, es gracioso pensar que el futuro faraón aún haga de las suyas escapándose del palacio…al menos eso no ha cambiado de él…Su rostro es el mismo, pero un leve aire de sabiduría que lo hace ver más atractivo…un segundo…¡¿atractivo?! ¡El es el príncipe! ¡No puedo hablar así de él! ¡no puedo andar por allí pensando en lo guapo que se veía en el momento de subir sobre Niankh…se veía como todo un Rey…un príncipe cabalgando sobre su blanco corcel y…¡AHHH! ¡¡No de nuevo!!_

Un leve suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mana ¿podrías…?-

Se había enfrascado tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus delgados brazos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre el torso del joven príncipe, presión suficiente como para acortarle el suministro de oxígeno momentáneamente.

-No sabía que fueras tan fuerte Mana- El chico volteó su rostro para enfocar su mirada en la pequeña figura que se aferraba a el, dedicándole una sonrisa irresistiblemente dulce, de las pocas que suele manifestar a otras personas que no sean su pequeña amiga. Mana no pudo pasarlo por alto. Sus mejillas inmediatamente coloreándose. No sabía que más hacer o decir. ¡¿Cuándo en la vida le había pasado algo similar?!

En un pasado no muy lejano, Atem rara vez sonreía o dejaba sus emociones expuestas. No era un insensible, simplemente la única llave que podía abrir ese recinto oculto dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón era nada menos que…Mana. Por supuesto.

-Hemos llegado-

-Sigue siendo el mismo hermoso lugar que recuerdo ¿no lo crees?-

La chica ya se había recuperado de su más reciente ataque de ruborización, admirando el paisaje que permanecía intacto; tal y como su memoria lo atesoraba. Rápida pero delicadamente Atem se bajó del lomo de Niankh, cuidando de no perturbar a la chica. Una vez en tierra se apresuró a ayudar a su bella acompañante.

Estirando sus brazos la tomó por la cintura suave y firmemente. Las miradas fijamente en los ojos del otro, sintiendo como la sangre fluía hasta cubrir sus pómulos casi por completo. Atem estaba por demás nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía dudas sobre como actuar o que decir frente a Mana. La primera vez, más no la última. Tras algunos incómodos segundos ambos se dispusieron a pasear por la orilla del río, tal y como años atrás había sucedido.

El día no podía ser mejor, solo los dos amigos juntos después de tantos años correteando en la orilla del río como en su infancia lo habían hecho. Ambos demasiado felices como para pensar en deberes tontos y lecciones ridículas. ¿De que servían? Eso era lo que pensaban en aquel instante, cuando un exhausto príncipe se dejó caer casi sin aliento sobre la arena.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-

Le preguntó la figurilla traviesa que lo miraba desde arriba, sentada cerca de su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que no estés agotada…¿De donde sacas tanta energía?- Dijo entre risas el chico. Ella por su parte se dejó caer en la arena quedando justo al lado de Atem. Sus cabezas lado a lado, sus pies en direcciones contrarias, bajo la sombra de las palmeras…A lo lejos, bebiendo, se encontraba Niankh. Observando con curiosidad.

-¿Y bien Mana?-

-¿Mm? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Cuéntame que estuviste haciendo todos estos años…ya sabes…-

-Pues…¿Qué me dices tu? Tu padre murió hace poco y- Rápidamente Mana se cubrió la boca con sus manos. En realidad no quería sacar el tema tan bruscamente, pero desde que se enteró de la noticia sintió curiosidad de preguntárselo personalmente al joven futuro rey. La culpa se hizo presente en su corazón.

-¡¡Lo siento mucho príncipe!! No fue mi intención, simplemente…Es que-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Mana. Está bien. Algún día todos vamos a morir y el momento había llegado para mi padre…El me dejó un legado, no puedo defraudarlo. Prometí que me convertiría en un Faraón justo…se lo prometí en su lecho de muerte…así como también se lo prometí a alguien más…-

Mana lo miró un tanto confundida, una mezcla de sentimientos la invadió. Sentía pena por la muerte del antiguo Faraón. Jamás pudo agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, al mismo tiempo sentía admiración y felicidad por Atem. Por fin reclamaría su lugar en el trono. De nuevo absorta en sus propios pensamientos se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz del príncipe frente a ella.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te prometí que me convertiría en un gran rey, que sería justo, que seríamos todos iguales…que ya no tendrías que preocuparte por lo que el Consejo opinara…-

-Lo recuerdo…lo recuerdo muy bien- En efecto, lo recordaba. Al mismo tiempo una idea y otra promesa iluminaron su mente.

-¿Recuerdas mi promesa? ¿Qué me convertiría en una gran maga?-

-Claro que si…-

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?... ¿Es decir mis habilidades? ¡He mejorado mucho! ¡De veras!-

Atem le dedicó otra de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas dispuesto a ver que tanto su mejor amiga había progresado.

-Me parece una propuesta interesante-

-Con una condición…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tu también debes mostrarme tu progreso no solo en la magia sino también en otras áreas…¿de acuerdo?-

-Me parece bien, tu primero-

-Está bien…mmm…¿Qué puedo hacer primero? ¡Ah! ¿Ves esos peces?...¡Haré que uno de ellos flote!-

Atem la observaba con curiosidad, desde el momento en que la vio supo que sus habilidades mágicas habían mejorado notablemente. _Estoy ansioso por ver de lo que es capaz. Su energía mágica ha aumentado mucho pude sentirlo cuando la vi de nuevo, sin embargo debe tener un control perfecto sobre sus hechizos de lo contrario…_

Mientras pensaba su amiga de toda la vida se concentraba o al menos lo intentaba. Una vez canalizada la magia lanzó el hechizo pero el pez en lugar de flotar…encontró un cruel destino producido por una inesperada explosión, que no dejó nada del pobre pez.

Atem estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, no para burlarse de su querida amiga sino por el simple hecho que el pez explotó. ¡Ah el ser humano se goza en la desgracia ajena! Les provoca una sádica satisfacción. La víctima: el pez.

Intentando suprimir ese sentimiento de placer enfermizo ante la desgracia del pobre pez, el le dedicó una mirada curiosa a la chica.

-¿Y bien Mana?-

-Eh…yo..ehm…bueno…¡Lo ves te dije que lo haría "explotar"!- La chica reía nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano.

-Tu dijiste que lo harías "flotar"…- El joven se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Con otra sonrisa cruzándose por sus labios, se levantó. Aproximándose al lugar donde su amiga se encontraba.

-Ehmm…¡está bien!...Creo que eso no debió haber pasado…- Decía molesta y avergonzada Mana. -¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? ¿Eh príncipe?-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor…- Mana tenía un punto débil, no soportaba ser superada. Ni siquiera por su querido príncipe.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Demuéstralo!-

-Está bien- Atem habló con un singular tono inocente. Actuando como un niño. ¿Cuando en el palacio actuó de esa manera? Siempre guardaba ese aspecto firme y sereno, característico de él.

Atem tomó posición. Canalizando su energía mágica o Ka. Mana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. _¿Desde cuando el poder del príncipe era tan fuerte? ¡Este nivel de ka rivaliza con el de Mahat!…o incluso lo supera…_

Hábilmente el joven príncipe lanzó el hechizo, en cuestión de segundos el pez flotaba a voluntad de su manipulador…Enseguida apareció otro, dos más…en fin. Habían cerca de veinte animales flotando sobre sus cabezas. Atem los dejó ir rápidamente. No quería ser el responsable de un genocidio de peces. Mana estaba estupefacta. No podía creerlo. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

-Es fácil. Solo debes mantener tu mente concentrada. Pude sentir que tu canalización de ka vaciló en el último segundo, creando como consecuencia una explosión. No debes dejar que tus sentimientos te controlen-

-¿Qué? ¿Sentimientos?- Mana estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo rayos Atem se dio cuenta de eso? Era cierto, Mana estaba concentrada hasta el momento en que recordó que Atem estaba con ella. En ese breve segundo, su mente y demás sentidos vacilaron un poco. El notó esa vacilación. _¿Pero como? Entonces…¿habrá percibido la causa de mi distracción?_ Estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

-Ehmm…Príncipe…¿Co-como es que detectaste eso?...es decir…-

-Es el resultado de mucho entrenamiento, Seth me lo enseñó con ayuda de Shimon. Básicamente se trata de predecir el siguiente movimiento de algún adversario. Te concentras en sentir su nivel de ka y ba. El equilibrio de ambas fuerzas se ve afectado por las emociones, por ejemplo, en tu caso. Tu concentración y equilibrio fueron perfectos, pero te dejaste dominar por el nerviosismo, solo por un segundo. Segundo que resultó en pez frito-

-Entiendo…lo que quiero saber es…¿¡si pudiste detectar la causa de mi nerviosismo?!-Mana estaba agitada, no sabía porque. Era como si algún secreto profundo estuviera en peligro de ser descubierto. _¿En que estoy pensando? El no pudo haber leído mi mente…no tiene esa capacidad…la habilidad de percibir cambios tan sutiles son básicas para un mago. Yo misma estuve aprendiendo a hacerlo con Mahat…debo tranquilizarme._

-Me temo que no Mana…¿Por qué?- Atem no tiene idea que ha entrado en territorio prohibido. La chica estaba confundida, todas estas experiencias con Atem han despertado algo en ella. Pero no puede nombrarlo. No debe nombrarlo. Si da nombre a ese sentimiento cálido que la invade cada vez que está con él, cada vez que lo ve, cada vez que él le sonríe…cada vez que sus pieles se rozan tímidamente…cada vez que se imagina estando con él para siempre, viviendo juntos…sin nada a su alrededor que los perturbe…

-Por-por nada…es que…- Atem se acercó un poco más a ella, Mana se sobresaltó e inesperadamente se tropezó con una roca, perdiendo el balance y cayendo en los oportunos brazos del joven. El momento era perfecto.

Ella alzó su rostro en dirección a Atem. El no pudo evitar que una placentera sensación invadiera su cuerpo. No podía explicarlo, parecía una combinación de felicidad, nerviosismo y desesperación todo al mismo tiempo. Recordó el momento en que estaban juntos esa mañana, ella inocentemente sentada sobre él, cuando ella acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de él…súbitamente el sonrojo se hizo presente. Mana por su lado, se sentía emocionada, las piernas le temblaban. Una oportunidad única. Ella estaba arropada por sus fuertes brazos, resguardada en los contornos de su pecho, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de él. Sin pensar ella lo rodeó con sus finos brazos tan rápido que él no lo vio venir. El repentino acto hizo que Atem perdiera el balance y ambos cayeran sobre la arena. Sujetados el uno del otro.

La calidez de sus cuerpos los sobresaltó. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Mana había caído sobre él, su pequeña figura amoldándose perfectamente sobre él. Los latidos de sus corazones acelerándose cada vez más. Permanecieron así breves segundos, inmóviles y tratando de asimilar que era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿M-Mana? ¿Estás bien?- Atem rompió el silencio, pero no la postura.

-S-si…estoy bien…¿Y tú?-

La amena conversación comenzó a impacientar al joven, igual que sus hormonas. Distancia. Separación. ¡Ahora!.

-Mana, debemos revisar tu tobillo. ¿Podrías…?- Mana estaba ausente, perdida en esos ojos púrpura que la volvían loca. Hipnotizada. Para ella nada más importaba. Atem la observó con detenimiento. Mana sin duda se había convertido en una hermosa joven, al igual que ella, se hundió en un trance atormentador. Despacio y sin pensarlo la distancia entre ellos disminuía, lenta, sutilmente. Llegando por fin a un solo destino. Los labios del otro.

De esa manera, cálida, tierna e inocente, ambos se fundieron en un beso de primerizos. Dudoso, impreciso. Su primer beso. Un momento digno de recordar por siempre, el momento del primer beso, recibido directamente de la persona esperada. El sentimiento se hizo mutuo, el mundo dejó de girar. Solo existían ellos dos.

X x X x X x X x X x X x

-No pueden mantenerme encerrado de por vida…¡debe haber una manera de salir! No. Debo permanecer sereno, algo se me ocurrirá pronto. ¡Ese estúpido de Seth cree que arruinó mis planes!...Pero el debió tener algo que ver con el incidente en las minas de Toshka y Buhen. Hay algo que estoy obviando…¿Qué es?...¡¿QUÉ ES?!...¡Claro! ¡Eso debe ser! Aquella noche en el templo de Anubis…la noche que me encontré con Bahir…¡El estaba allí! Para ese entonces yo desconocía que el brazalete del milenio ya tuviera dueño, ¡¡peor aún que su dueño sería un pulguiento miserable como él!! Esa noche escuchó mis planes, seguramente el me tendió la trampa, evitando que descubriera los secretos de los artículos. Sin embargo, no creo que conozca el verdadero propósito de mi búsqueda…¿Todas esas molestias solo para conseguir los estúpidos artículos? ¡Por favor! ¡¡Tienes que ser una animal para creer eso!! Todos en este miserable palacio tienen los sesos del tamaño de un escarabajo, eso me beneficia. No niego que esos famosos objetos son poderosos, los he visto funcionar con mis propios ojos. Pero, hay algo todavía más poderoso que esos artículos, un poder que va mas allá de los límites conocidos…una vez logre conseguirlo, ¡¡Egipto perecerá!!…Cálmate Horemheb, aún es demasiado pronto, pensándolo bien…creo que mi captura no ha sido un obstáculo después de todo. Mis hombres actúan de acuerdo a lo planeado…si nada ocurre mientras yo sea mantenido aquí, las posibilidades que me dejen libre son bastante altas, sin mencionar que permitirá a mis hombres trabajar sin ser perturbados…obteniendo resultados más pronto…Cometiste un grave error, Seth…hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta que todos tus inútiles esfuerzos…han trabajado a mi favor…-

x X x X x X x X x X x X

-¡Seth, esto es inaceptable! Tu deber es proteger al príncipe en todo momento ¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte aquí sin hacer nada?!-

-Seto, amigo, relájate. No he descuidado mi deber. Digamos que es más fácil vigilarlo a "distancia"…Isis es buena en eso…En cuanto a ti, no lo sé…estás muy estresado…mírate un mar de nervios, ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte? Deberías buscarte una chica ¿no crees? ¡Vamos! no querrás que se te pase el carruaje ¿o si?...pensándolo bien no creo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio soporte ese mal carácter que tienes…-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTUPIDECES!!- El rostro de Seto estaba tan rojo que podía jurar que le salía humo de las orejas. Es divertido verlo enfurecerse. Es un buen tipo y solo desea proteger a Atem, pero es divertido hacerlo enfadar. Debe tratar de relajarse más seguido. Todos los guardianes estaban allí y Shimon también, creo que se me pasó la pata…

-Si claro como digas, sin embargo-

Me paré en seco. Todos en la habitación se percataron de que algo andaba mal conmigo. Una sensación inexplicable me sobrecogió. No puedo describirlo. No era temor ni angustia, mucho menos alegría o felicidad. Era una sensación que no despertaba emoción alguna, pero paralizaba.

Sentí como si dentro de mí se rompiera un sello. Inmediatamente mi artículo se liberó. Un poder extraño emanaba de mí, segundos más tarde mis compañeros estaban en el mismo estado que yo. Todos excepto Shimon. Nos miraba atemorizado al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba la causa de ese fenómeno. Los demás artículos milenarios reaccionaron ante la descarga descomunal de poder, no sabíamos que estaba pasando. Esto se me hacía familiar, como la vez que mi artículo hizo despertar el poder de los demás, durante la batalla en la que Aknamkenón perdió la vida. Curiosamente, el efecto duro unos cuantos minutos.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos.

X x X x X x X x X x

Ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo, buscando desesperadamente oxígeno. Nunca habían experimentado algo así. El beso duró un par de minutos, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, sin aliento y sin entender.

_¿Qué es lo que pasó?...solo puedo decir que fue impactante. Me sorprende a mi mismo las ansias que tengo de volver…¿de volver a besarla?_

Atem respiraba pesadamente, Mana había logrado separarse de él. Silencio. Sus rostros ruborizados evitaban la mirada curiosa del otro. ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? ¿Cómo es que ocurrió? ¿Por qué están tan felices de que eso haya sucedido?

-Mana, yo…- El joven intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Príncipe, creo…creo que debemos volver al palacio- Su voz apagándose por la decepción. _Estoy confundida. Me alegra que esto haya pasado así, pero…entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Fue correcto?...No. No es eso…mi mayor temor, es que el desee que esto no se vuelva a repetir…no soportaría…no…_

-No quiero que me rechace…- Mana dijo esto sin pensar. Atem la miró curioso, su exaltación se había disipado un poco. Dentro de los profundos ojos de la chica notó algo que lo entristeció. Lágrimas. Si había algo en este mundo que Atem realmente no soportaba era el hecho de ver a Mana llorar. Simplemente no lo resistía. Armándose de coraje se acercó a ella, hablándole tan tiernamente que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de nuevo.

-Mana, no llores. Dime, ¿A que te referías hace un instante? Si es por lo que pasó hace unos minutos, yo lo lamento…no quise…en ningún momento fue mi intención lastimarte-

El nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar. _Tu no tienes la culpa…soy yo…_ La joven le dedicó una leve sonrisa, abrazándolo delicadamente.

-Supongo que no deseas que nadie se entere de esto ¿verdad?...- Ella asintió suavemente, su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro del chico.

-Bien, nadie lo sabrá…será nuestro secreto…Vamos, regresemos a casa-

Atem tenía razón anteriormente, Mana se había lastimado un tobillo. No podía levantarse, mucho menos caminar. El príncipe la levantó en sus brazos, cuidadosamente colocándola sobre el lomo de Niankh. Acto seguido montó sobre su caballo, cuidando que Mana no perdiera el balance. Ella iba sentada frente a él, sujetada por uno de sus brazos.

El día casi terminaba, Atem calculó que llegarían al palacio antes del anochecer. _El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes…_Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca se cruzó por su mente que terminaría besando a su mejor amiga, mucho menos que lo haría a orillas del río Nilo, recordando los momentos felices de antaño.

- Todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba…-

Recorrieron el camino en silencio. Las emociones del día terminaron por agotar a la frágil joven, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en los brazos de su querido príncipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Toya1255: Dos cosas. Primera, agradezco mucho sus reviews!! gracias por apoyarme siguiendo de cerca esta historia. Segundo, quise hacer un homenaje a esta bella pareja. ¿El resultado? El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Si les gustó este fragmento AtemxMana espero entonces que les agrade el siguiente capi!! xD xP :)!! x3_


	13. Faraón

Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 12. "Faraón."**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Mana regresó a casa. El ánimo del joven príncipe ha mejorado considerablemente. Ha superado las expectativas que todos teníamos sobre él. Incluso yo estoy asombrado de su progreso. Mana por igual, ha mejorado mucho, recuerdo que de pequeña era un desastre y tan solo aprender a equilibrar su ka y ba le tomó cerca de tres semanas.

Aquel día que volvieron de su paseo por el Nilo supuse que algo interesante había sucedido, sin embargo ninguno habló al respecto. Se limitaban a responder que el día estuvo bastante "caluroso" y que además del pez que Mana explotó no hubo nada más interesante. Cada vez que les menciono el asunto se ruborizan e intentan evadir el tema. Me da curiosidad, aunque tengo la leve sospecha de lo que sucedió allí.

Las acusaciones y demás embrollos jurídicos que involucraban a Horemheb tuvieron que posponerse por mucho tiempo. Aún necesitábamos pruebas contundentes que lo vincularan con la muerte de Aknamkenón. El tipo que hacía de cómplice no nos sirvió de mucho, murió al cabo de ocho días. Aparentemente no fue un suicidio, tiene lógica si aceptamos el hecho que durante esos días se desplegó una curiosa plaga de fiebre. No hubo muchas pérdidas, los únicos casos mortales fueron algunos ancianos realmente viejos y algunos prisioneros. Dentro de ellos ese tipo. Seto propuso postergar las indagaciones hasta que pasaran las festividades de la coronación. Dentro de exactamente dos meses Atem estará listo para ascender al trono como nuevo Faraón de Egipto.

A pesar que falta tiempo es necesario comenzar con las preparaciones. El asunto de la coronación no es cosa fácil. Últimamente Atem ha estado muy ocupado, pronto será faraón por lo que hay cosas de las que debe encargarse, Shimon es quien está a cargo de mostrarle como se manejan los asuntos internos del reino. Desde el incidente con Horemheb el Consejo se ha visto obligado a tomar acciones drásticas. Ha permanecido alejado de los asuntos políticos y solamente se ha quedado con el poder que le corresponde. Vigilar de cerca los asuntos internos y brindar consejo al futuro faraón. Tal y como debía haber sido siempre. En cuanto a lo que opinan de Mana, siguen teniendo dudas, pero han aceptado que la presencia de la joven es buena para Atem, y que si sigue mejorando puede convertirse en la portadora de uno de los artículos milenarios.

Atem no pude estar más feliz. No lo culpo, estamos entrando en un período de abundancia, paz y hermandad con las naciones vecinas. Desde la muerte de Aknamkenón Nubia se ha mostrado dispuesta a entablar lazos económicos con Egipto, las naciones del sur también han mostrado interés en establecer pactos económicos con nuestro país. Si es así el comercio se vería enormemente beneficiado, sin mencionar la posible época de paz entre todas las naciones. Ven en Atem un prometedor gobernante, aunque sea difícil de creer, a pesar de la mala fama que tenía Aknamkenón, su hijo siempre dio de que hablar. Los reyes y sultanes ansiaban conocer al futuro gobernante, es por ello que esta ceremonia de coronación será especial y muy grande.

Las invitaciones para los reinos hermanos han sido enviadas. Muchas personas importantes se harán presentes ese día, es una oportunidad que no se volverá a dar. Atem no es faraón aún y el futuro de su país ya depende de sus decisiones.

Por otro lado, hay algo que el Consejo ha pedido que se tome en consideración, en cierto sentido concuerdo con ellos, pero es algo que Atem debe decidir el mismo.

-Atem, necesito hablar contigo-

-Te escucho-

-Verás, como sabes los preparativos para tu ceremonia de coronación están casi listos-

-Lo sé, dime ¿Enviaron la invitación al rey de Nubia?-

-Si, pero escucha-

-La comida será preparada con 2 días de anticipación, por favor que se encarguen del ala oeste y norte del palacio. Para el mismo propósito necesitaremos construir habitaciones especiales para alojar a nuestros invitados, las que mencioné anteriormente las ocuparán los reyes y sultanes del norte, el cuarto principal de esa zona será para el Rey de Nubia…es importante-

-Entiendo, todo eso ya se está preparando…per-

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, las remodelaciones del templo norte necesitan ser iniciadas, pídele a Shada que se encargue de eso. Para inspeccionar la construcción de las nuevas recámaras necesitaré a Seto y el maestro Aknaden detrás de ese proyecto. En cuanto a Mahat e Isis…-

-¡Todo está bajo control! ¡¡Debo decirte lo que el Consejo piensa de tu futura alianza nupcial!!-

- ... -

Silencio. Al fin, ese chico puede ser algo obsesivo. No es del todo cierto, pero necesitaba algo para callarlo.

-¿Me dejas hablar ahora? Bien, no te preocupes, no van a casarte. Eso es justamente lo que debo decirte. Verás, el Consejo ha considerado tu decisión de casarte con quien más lo desees no importando si es de tu clase o no. Eso puede silenciarse con rumores. El punto es, que vendrán personas muy importantes de todos los reinos aliados, ellos conocen y respetan mucho nuestras costumbres. Piensa, ¿No sería desprestigioso que un pueblo tan estricto con sus costumbres de la noche a la mañana se deshaga de una muy importante? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Akenatón y su loca idea de monoteísmo? ¡Todos querían al tipo muerto!-

-¿A que quieres llegar?-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ellos han presenciado muchas ceremonias de coronación como estas. Existe un protocolo a seguir. Y la costumbre es…pues, generalmente cuando es una ceremonia para reyes jóvenes, la ley especifica que esos príncipes _deben_ contraer matrimonio con una mujer noble, solo así podrán ejercer el poder. Eso significaría que si tu irrespetas tus propias costumbres, desprestigiarás no solo a ti, pero al país entero y harás quedar a esos nobles como unos idiotas que desperdiciaron su tiempo viajando desde tan lejos para una broma de mal gusto-

-Entiendo ese punto, pero sabes que no desposaré a nadie solo para convertirme en Faraón, además ya tengo la edad suficiente para adoptar mi posición. La ley especifica que una vez alcanzada la mayoría de edad, puedo ascender al trono con o sin esposa-

-Así es. Pero técnicamente no eres mayor de edad…aún. Por eso tu ceremonia fue programada para conmemorar tres eventos-

-Espera, te equivocas. Si lo pones así son solo dos eventos…Mi cumpleaños y mi coronación…¿A que otro evento te refieres?-

No quería que se enterara así. El Consejo por primera vez tiene razón, si Atem no cumple con este pequeño detalle el destino del país literalmente se va al infierno.

-Pues…¿prometes que no te enfadarás?-

-Seth…-

-¡Bien, bien! ¡¡Tu ganas!! ¡¡El tercer evento es tu compromiso!!-

-¡¿Mi…que?!-

-Así es tu compromiso. Oye no te enfades, pero si no lo hacíamos así probablemente todo se hubiera venido abajo. Como dije antes las invitaciones fueron enviadas ya, y no-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Incluiste eso en las invitaciones?-

UPS.

-Ehmm…creo que se me salió…-

-¡SETH!-

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-Seth, ¡¿ahora como supones que saldré de esta?!-

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras…-

No pude evitar que una sonrisa maléfica se cruzara por mi rostro. He dicho que tenía planes para los tórtolos…si esto sale bien, pronto no habrá que mentir acerca de la veracidad del contrato matrimonial…tal vez se terminan casando de verdad…

-Verás, aunque lo dudes ya había pensado en eso-

-¿Dónde crees que encontraré una prometida que…?...NO…No me digas…-

-Yo pensaba en Mana-

A lo lejos en su recámara Mana estornuda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mana? ¿Por qué vas a involucrarla en esto?-

-Piensa. Analiza. Es perfecta, ella es tu mejor amiga, aceptará ayudarte en esto. Además no tiene que ser real. Solo anunciarás tu compromiso, no te casarás. Fácilmente puedes fingir que ella es tu prometida y una vez se largan los invitados, lo olvidan. Segundo, ¿Qué pensarían de Mana si la ven dentro de la fiesta?-

-Ella es aprendiz de magia, la mejor que hay. Ella tiene derecho de estar presente-

-Nop. Te equivocas en esa. Si ella es una aprendiz de maga, "¿Por qué demonios no está ejerciendo su deber protegiendo al faraón y sus invitados, y en lugar de eso está aquí en medio de la celebración?" Eso es lo que los nobles pensarán de ella, aquí viene el cuento de la mala reputación, blablabla…economía en picada, sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu quieres que ella esté presente en ese evento ¿no? Míralo desde este punto, si pretenden eso pasarás la noche entera con ella. Si haces lo contrario, casi no podrás verla y la fiestesita se te arruina-

-Ahora Seth, analiza, piensa esto. ¿Engañarlos no es igual o peor a "desprestigiar" como tu dices, al no tomar una esposa real?-

-Esta es la parte donde yo digo: "te equivocas de nuevo". Ya pensé en eso porque mantendrás las apariencias hasta que el último de los invitados se haya marchado. Y antes de que protestes de nuevo, el Consejo lo ha aprobado, son buenos tipos. Han mejorado mucho su conducta sin Horemheb molestándolos.

-Está bien, dile a Mana que-

-Yo no se lo diré…serás tu-

-Seth, veo que te gusta fastidiarme…-

-No solo a ti…¿No te parece divertido hacer enfadar a Seto?-

-Me rindo- Atem por fin se relajó, aceptando que todo lo que dije era verdad, y que no podía refutarlo. Sonriendo nos dispusimos a seguir con las preparaciones.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

-Oye, ¿Te has enterado de las buenas nuevas?-

-No. ¿De que se tratan?-

-El príncipe tomará a la señorita Mana como prometida-

-¡Que envidia me da! ¡La señorita Mana es muy bonita!-

-¡¡Shhh!! ¡Calla! No seas tonto, si te escuchan decir eso podrías estar en problemas, ¿no entiendes? Ella será la prometida del joven rey. No podemos evitarlo-

-Si tienes razón-

Los guardias avanzaban por los pasillos de la prisión, contándose las últimas novedades. El palacio nunca había estado tan animado desde la boda de Aknamkenón. Todos trabajaban, cooperaban y desempeñaban sus labores con ánimos. Tenían fe en el nuevo rey, que los mantendría en paz y abundancia, los ancianos cotorreaban entre ellos, alegando que no hubo mejores tiempos que los del padre de Aknamkenón. Donde la ley era rígida y quien no la cumplía pagaba con su cabeza. Los campesinos esperaban que el nuevo rey fuera más justo y les diera más oportunidades al cosechar, que les dieran el derecho de salvar un pequeño porcentaje de las cosechas para sus familias. Las jóvenes envidiando la suerte de la que sería la esposa del rey, pues era la primera vez que veían a un joven rey tan apuesto, soñando y fantaseando que eran ellas las que se casarían con Atem. Las amas de casa cuchicheando entre ellas haciendo estimaciones astrales de las posibles inversiones que el joven faraón estaría gastando, deseando estar desposadas con guardias reales o con el mismo Faraón.

Todo era fiesta, todo era alegría, en todo Egipto se ansiaba que Atem tomara el trono de una buena vez.

Los rumores llegaron a oídos de Horemheb. El sabía que ese momento de algarabía sería perfecto para sustraer algo de información útil, si sus suposiciones eran acertadas, entonces pronto podría tomar venganza.

-No hay duda que el futuro Rey dará una gran fiesta, invitando a las personas más importantes e influyentes de todos los reinos vecinos. Una buena estrategia, el chico no resultó tan estúpido como el padre. Es una lástima que tenga que eliminarlo, aunque si logro disuadirlo podría usar sus infinitos talentos para mis propósitos…Eso será mas adelante…en cuanto a esa mocosa…nunca me importo lo que pasara con ella y el príncipe. Además los que deseaban separarlos era el Consejo y solo lo iban a lograr con mi ayuda, en ese momento era necesario mantener a la chiquilla lejos del príncipe. Ahora que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, no necesito preocuparme de ella…me parece curioso que el chico la haya tomado como prometida, a esa…esa mocosa que no es de su clase, y el nombre que Aknamkenón le dio cuando la recogió…no podía ser más ridículo. Masa, Mapa…-

El silencio lo invadió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-…Mana…muy interesante…-

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

-Eso de dispersar el rumor en todo Egipto fue una buena idea Isis-

-Gracias Seth. Joven príncipe, le ruego mis disculpas por haberles hecho esperar-

-No tienes que disculparte Isis. Seth, por tercera vez ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

Isis, Atem y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón principal de los guardianes, allí debía revelar a Atem otro secretillo que su padre le tenía guardado.

-Bien, ahora que Isis está aquí podemos proceder. Luego de que tu madre muriera, Aknamkenón ordenó que se guardaran la mayoría de pertenencias que ella usó en vida. Para no levantar sospechas, en la tumba de tu madre se enterraron junto con ella objetos y ropas que no eran de ella, que habían sido colocadas allí para que el Consejo no sospechara nada. Sabes lo inflexibles que son en esas cosas de los rituales y todo eso. Pues, como decía, las pertenencias de tu madre fueron guardadas en algún lugar de este palacio. Una cámara escondida, hay muchas y todas están selladas. Por eso no sé exactamente dónde están esos artefactos, razón por la que Isis nos acompaña-

-Mi príncipe, yo fui quien selló esa cámara. Esos fueron los deseos de su padre-

-¿Por qué mi padre me dejaría las pertenencias de mi madre?-

-Por una razón simple, majestad. El quería que usted se enamorara y escogiera libremente la mujer que será su esposa. El quería que su futura esposa, majestad, tuviera el honor de usar las pertenencias de su madre. Considérelo un regalo de bodas adelantado-

Atem estaba perplejo, si el hubiera estado en los zapatos de su padre probablemente no se le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo. _¿Qué tanto amó mi padre a mi madre? _La pregunta danzó en su mente durante algunos minutos.

-Isis…¿Puedes empezar?-

-Será un placer-

Al instante Isis utilizó su collar milenario para ubicar la cámara sellada. Nos dirigimos hacia dicho lugar, ninguno pronunció una palabra en todo el camino, imaginé que Atem se estaría preguntado porque le revelamos semejante verdad justamente en este momento…

-Aquí es, enseguida liberaré el sello y podrán entrar-

Dicho y hecho. Isis no tardó en romper el sello de seguridad que mantenía esa cámara oculta y bien protegida. Debo admitir que nunca en mi vida había visto esa cámara. Aknamkenón quería mantenerlo muy en secreto.

Atem quedó paralizado, habían muchas cosas hermosas allí dentro. La cámara era tan grande como su habitación, cubierta de artículos femeninos, tarros de aceites, perfumes, cantidades abrumadoras de joyas, adornos para el cabello y la cabeza, vestidos, espejos y un sin fin de cosas más. Todo aquello era una pequeña muestra material del amor que sentía Aknamkenón por Hatsemmut. La amaba demasiado, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella. Todo en su vida giraba alrededor de ella, tiró el palacio por la ventana el día de su matrimonio, aún a pesar de los comentarios de Luxor y el Consejo.

-Todo esto es maravilloso…¿En realidad todo esto perteneció a mi madre?-

-Si, esto sin contar que los jardines del palacio, todos los jardines y estanques fueron añadidos por ella. Cuando conoció a tu padre, el le prometió que algún día esos jardines serían suyos. Y así fue-

Atem recordó que años atrás el le había hecho la misma promesa a Mana.

-Gracias Isis, hemos cumplido nuestro cometido. Ahora que Atem conoce la ubicación de la cámara podrá hacer uso de sus tesoros cuando el lo crea conveniente. Atem, recuerda que debes sellarla, con un hechizo propio-

-De acuerdo, ¿Podrían por favor dejarme solo un momento?...-

-Por supuesto, joven príncipe-

-¡¡No olvides que hoy cenaremos codornices!! Si no llegas a tiempo para la cena, me las comeré todas-

-Como quieras, Seth-

El joven se quedó un momento pensativo, antes de irnos nos despidió con una sonrisa y un leve "gracias". Isis pudo adivinar lo que tramaba, ella tiene esa especie de sexto sentido que toda mujer, menos Mana, poseen.

-¿En que está pensando?-

-Pronto lo verás Seth-

-Oye, las mujeres humanas tienen un sexto sentido espeluznante. Lo vi por primera vez en Hatsemmut, en ti…pero Mana no parece haberlo desarrollado…quizás si practicara más su magia…-

-Seth, eso es algo que no puede entrenarse. Tu mismo has dicho que es como un "sexto sentido", pero yo te digo que es algo que todas las mujeres poseen. Incluso Mana. Cuando por fin despierte en ella, entonces se habrá convertido en toda una mujer-

Las palabras de Isis me hicieron reflexionar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cámara Atem se preguntaba a sí mismo que demonios se había quedado haciendo allí.

-Esto es un poco tonto, me siento extraño aquí dentro. Es la habitación de una mujer. ¿Qué tanto la habrá amado mi padre? Algún día mi futura esposa usará estos objetos…-

Una extraña idea sacudió su mente.

-Todo el mundo cree que Mana es mi prometida…eso equivale a decir que ella _es _mi futura_ esposa_-

El sonrojo y una serie de recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos pasaron por su mente rápidamente. Excepto por un recuerdo. Que lo visualizó en cámara lenta dentro de su mente…el recuerdo de cuando besó a Mana por primera vez…

-En ese momento el mundo dejó de existir, sentí y desee que ese momento nunca terminara…pero…-

Los sentimientos del joven estaban realmente confundidos, no podía explicarse su extraño deseo que se cumpliera el contrato matrimonial y casarse con Mana. _¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

Intentando olvidarse del asunto tropezó con un baúl lleno de vestidos.

Levantó los vestidos cuidadosamente guardándolos en el lugar que habían ocupado desde hace dieciocho años, estaba a punto de guardar el último cuando la curiosidad lo venció. El vestido que sostenía era un vestido de gala, hecho de lino blanco y algodón egipcio, era el vestido más fino y delicado que había visto. Sentía que si lo manipulaba demasiado podría romperse. Había visto vestidos comunes en algunas concubinas, criadas, los de Isis, y algunos cuantos de Mana. Pero ninguno se comparaba a esto. Era lujo puro. Hecho a la medida. El corte llegaba a la altura del pecho, sostenido por un par de tirantes blancos, con delicados bordados hechos con hilos de oro. El detalle en el pecho era similar, con diseños bordados a mano, pequeñas esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes meticulosamente unidas con hilos dorados. Era un vestido entallado, diseñado para hacer resaltar los mejores atributos de una dama. El corte largo llegaba hasta los pies, la tela lisa jugueteaba con la brisa armoniosa. Era magnífico. Una joya, era tan bello y recatado que no se necesitaba agregar nada más que un brazalete y buen maquillaje para poder verse espléndida. La cintura confeccionada para acentuar la belleza de la parte superior. El vestido brillaba por si solo. Hasta la mujer menos encantadora se vería espectacular en esa joya de la alta costura egipcia.

Atem tomó consigo el vestido y se marchó. No sin antes volver a sellar la cámara.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era el día que todos habíamos estado esperando, el evento para el cual se preparó todo con casi un año de anticipación. El día que Atem se convertiría en Faraón. Aunque todo estaba listo, corretear por los pasillos dando los toques finales, no era extraño. El príncipe mismo estaba un poco nervioso corriendo de arriba abajo cuidando los últimos detalles que requerían de su supervisión. Shimon, Shada, Seto, Aknaden, Isis, Mahat, Kalim y yo somos un mar de nervios. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, el rompecabezas del milenio también. La ceremonia empezaría esa tarde, los invitados especiales habían llegado el día anterior.

Todo estaba listo. Todo estaba en orden. Todo menos Mana que repasaba en su mente una y otra vez lo que Atem le había dicho la noche anterior…

-Mana, escucha. Sé que podrá parecerte, un poco perturbador…o desagradable…Pero Seth asegura que es la única manera de hacerlo. Se que ha hablado de esto contigo…¿Estás molesta? no es obligación que debes cumplir…-

-Esto…Príncipe...yo…me siento extraña…- Mana no sabía como reaccionar, pensó que todo lo que le dije era una broma de mal gusto y estúpidamente mal planeada, pero Atem lo desmentía. El rostro serio del chico la hizo reflexionar un poco.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien ¿si? Si no deseas hacerlo está bien, le dije a Seth que no te involucrara…pero ya lo conoces-

Mana tuvo un momento de lucidez, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de las consecuencias que eso traería, el plan estaba listo, ella era una pieza clave. Si ella no lo hacía entonces Atem se vería obligado a pedírselo a otra persona. Una extraña molestia revolvió su estómago, por ningún motivo dejaría que alguien más lo apartara de ella, yo tenía razón en algo. Si dejaba ir esta oportunidad no solo no lo vería en toda la noche sino que probablemente conocería a alguien más y podría…_¡No! ¡No quiero que eso pase!_

-Está bien, ¡lo haré!- Dijo Mana en voz alta, sorprendiendo al joven.

-¿Mana e-estas segura?...- Las mejillas de ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron.

-Si. Además, piénsalo…¿no crees que será divertido? Es como jugar un juego que solo nosotros dos conocemos ¡Así será más divertido! Será como en los viejos tiempos…-

Hubo silencio. Mana pensó que quizá no debió haber dicho lo que dijo, pues Atem se veía más serio de lo normal. Inesperadamente el chico habló.

-Está bien, cierra los ojos-

Mana se sonrojó dándole al color rojo un nuevo significado, su nerviosismo casi la controla, pero recordó lo que Atem le enseñó aquella vez en el Nilo. Con los nervios bajo control esperó.

-Muy bien…Ábrelos-

Al instante Mana se encontró cara a cara con el vestido más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-Era de mi madre, quiero que lo uses-

-P-pero…- Ella quiso protestar, Atem le dirigió una cálida mirada que la silenció en el acto. El continuó.

-Recuerda, eres mi prometida y como tal, quiero que luzcas como _**mi**_ futura Reina…-

Mana se sonroja por millonésima vez al recordarlo. Afuera de su habitación se escucha el estrépito de las criadas corriendo de arriba abajo, llevando y trayendo, incluso los guardias tuvieron que ayudar a componer los últimos detalles. Isis escapó de una multitud de cocineras cargando los cerdos que debían terminar de cocinarse. Isis tenía que encontrar a Mana. La encontró en su habitación aún en ropas de dormir, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

-¡Mana que haces aquí! ¡Ya deberías estar lista!-

-¡Isis! Tengo miedo…¿Qué tal si esto no sale como lo planeamos?-

Isis dejó salir su lado materno, sentándose junto a Mana.

-Estoy segura que esto es lo correcto…lo sabes, tu corazón te dice que quiere hacerlo ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo?-

Mana reflexionó un poco, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella realmente lo deseaba.

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad…-Murmuró. Isis alcanzó a escucharla, pero no dijo nada.

-Se hace tarde, te ayudaré a prepararte. No es propio de una dama hacer esperar a su acompañante-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Toya1255: hola a todos!! Jajaja es un placer estar de vuelta aunque sea por un rato…sigo sin tener conexión en casa y justo en estos momentos estoy en clase..jiji…no importa, ¡tenía que subir este capi!! Como sea, estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental, ¡Ah la dura vida de un artista!...jejeje…Seth está en el veterinario…pobre, solo hay algo que detesta mucho más que los baños…"veterinarios"…jiji…por favor no mencionen nada acerca de eso, el es un poco sensible…jajaja!! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, por los problemas anteriormente mencionados me temo que ya no podré agradecer los reviews públicamente…lo que sinceramente no quería que sucediera, lo lamento. Por otro lado me disculpo por la tardanza y pues sin más que decir…¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_


	14. Coronación

**Capitulo 13. "Coronación."**

Dentro de las celdas los prisioneros se insultaban unos a otros, predicando fantasías idealistas de cómo serían sus vidas si ellos fueran los coronados como Faraón. Horemheb, por su parte simplemente ignoraba los comentarios de sus cavernarios compañeros. El tenía otros planes en mente.

-Esto es solo cuestión de esperar. Los depredadores aguardan el momento preciso para atacar, asechan, vigilan y luego se lanzan al ataque. Es bueno saber que aún poseo ojos dentro del palacio, el truco de Bahir funcionó. Todos estos inútiles se creyeron lo de la plaga de fiebre, simulando una falsa muerte pudimos sacar a User de esta prisión. Esta noche el palacio estará tan concurrido que la seguridad aquí abajo decrecerá en por lo menos dos tercios. Una vez User me informe lo que deseo saber, podré darme el lujo de decidir si quedarme o escapar…Veremos quien gana al final, Aknamkenón, porque esta vez no estarás allí para proteger a tu querido hijo…-

X x X x X x X x X x X

Por fin las festividades habían dado inicio, la ceremonia de coronación se llevó a cabo en el palacio, desde afuera los súbditos pudieron ver el nacimiento de un nuevo reino y un nuevo Rey. Los Sacerdotes del Consejo presidieron los rituales, colocando sobre la frente de Atem el símbolo del Faraón y sobre su cuello el Rompecabezas del milenio como símbolo que él será el guardián de esta tierra.

-¡Ahora todos aquí hemos sido testigos del nacimiento de una nueva era! Faraón, los dioses han sonreído sobre usted, han decidido su futuro como líder de una nación poderosa…Desde el cielo el buen Ra le corona con el título de Hijo de Ra, representante de Horus en la tierra. Tal y como siglos atrás el gran Horus venció al malvado Seth trayendo esperanza y orden al reino de su padre, Osiris. Así como la leyenda y la tradición lo ordenan…Atem hijo de Aknamkenón I se ha convertido en el guardián del orden y la paz…¡Larga vida al nuevo Faraón! ¡Larga vida al Rey!-

Habiendo pronunciado estas palabras, el Supremo Sacerdote coronó a Atem. Fue un momento de gran alegría, desde el balcón podían escucharse los gritos de la multitud. "¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Larga vida al Faraón!" Estaba seguro que sus padres estarían orgullosos, incluso Aknaden sonrió, orgulloso de su sobrino. Todos estábamos felices, al momento de acabar la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta dentro del palacio. Estaba lleno de nobles y personas importantes de todos los reinos aliados, esperando el momento de felicitar y conversar con el nuevo Rey.

Atem no estaba tan eufórico como los demás, más bien parecía un poco desilusionado.

-¿Por qué Mana no estuvo durante la ceremonia?-

-Atem, se supone que nadie debía verla hasta el momento de anunciarla como tu prometida…¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si…Pero…-

-Hubieras querido que ella lo presenciara…descuida, ella está orgullosa de ti. Tal y como todos lo estamos. Al fin, el pequeño mocoso puede cuidarse solo, parece que fue ayer cuando teníamos que perseguirte para cambiarte los pañales…Tus padres también están felices, puedo apostarlo-

- Muchas gracias viejo amigo, muchas gracias-

Fue un momento enternecedor, ese chico ha formado parte importante de mi vida, tal como Aknamkenón pero más intenso. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, no solamente somos como guardián-protegido, he llegado a aceptar que él ha sido mi mejor amigo. Y como amigo, deseo que pueda ser feliz, su padre y su madre me encomendaron esa misión.

Nunca esperé que la felicidad de Atem también usaba pañales, ni mucho menos que esa felicidad llegaría a convertirse en la mejor estudiante de Mahat. Algunas cosas son cortesía del destino, sin embargo siempre puedes construir tu propio futuro.

Y mi futuro dice que el destino de ese par de chiquillos traviesos es uno solo…

La algarabía de la fiesta se escuchaba por todas partes, la cocina era un desastre, los banquetes serían servidos luego del evento final, todos los invitados, reyes, príncipes, princesas, nobles y toda gente importante reía mientras disfrutaban algunos bocadillos y vasos de vino egipcio, especialmente fermentado para esta ocasión.

Todos esperaban ansiosos el acto final. La presentación de la futura esposa del joven Rey.

-¡Es muy apuesto este nuevo Faraón! Padre, es una lástima que se haya comprometido ahora…-

Mascullaban algunas princesas, hijas de nobles. Atem es el yerno perfecto. Atractivo, caballeroso, poderoso y con una gran nación bajo su mando. Un gran partido. El sueño de toda princesa. Por eso planeamos las cosas así, muchos de esos nobles intentarían convencer a Atem de casarse con alguna de sus hijas, atrapándolo con posibles alianzas entre países, tratados económicos y quien sabe que más. El deseo de su padre era que al igual que él, Atem encontrara el amor de su vida y se casara por amor y no por compromiso. Yo estaba dispuesto a proteger ese ideal de cualquier forma.

La tensión del joven rey iba en aumento…¡¿Donde estaba Mana?! Isis no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando le pidió al rey que comenzara sin ella.

-Estoy segura que aparecerá. Por favor, siga el plan, es descortés mantener a la audiencia en suspenso…-

Atem estaba nervioso. No por las personas que podían decidir el futuro de su país, sino por su escurridiza amiga, que parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Temía que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado. Tomó una decisión. _Debo confiar en Mana, sé que estará aquí…_

-Damas, caballeros. Como nuevo gobernante de Egipto, les agradezco su visita. Es para mi pueblo y para mí, un honor que todos y cada uno de ustedes esté aquí, acompañándome a celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo reino. Han viajado desde muy lejos, dejando atrás sus países, sus deberes, sus responsabilidades. Todo por estar aquí esta noche. Los convenios comerciales fortalecerán a cada país individualmente. El beneficio para cada país es indiscutible…Pero por ahora permítannos ofrecerles una cálida bienvenida y en nombre de Egipto, les ofrezco mis gratitudes. Están en Egipto, están en su hogar…-

Los aplausos y las ovaciones retumbaron por todo el lugar, Atem improvisó muy bien ese pequeño discurso. No podía evitar sentirse extraño, toda esa atención era abrumadora. El momento que todos esperaban…había llegado…

-Antes de comenzar de lleno con las celebraciones, me complace anunciar que esta festividad tiene otra razón de ser, además de la coronación…Ante todas las hermanas naciones, he de presentarles a…- Atem estaba dudoso, no sabía si sería correcto mencionar el título de Mana. El inconveniente es que Mana no pertenece al círculo de la nobleza, por lo que carece de título. Atem pensó rápido, rogando que detrás de la cortina que separaba el salón principal del pasillo principal, apareciera Mana.

-La princesa de Egipto y mi futura esposa…Mana-

Eso sonó mejor de lo que esperábamos. Shimon y Aknaden se deshacían de nervios pensando donde estaba la joven. La audiencia observaba expectante la enorme cortina azul…de pronto los guardias que estaban allí abrieron la cortina dejando salir a una hermosa joven.

Atem no pudo reconocerla al instante, ella lucía simplemente hermosa. El vestido de Hatsemmut parecía hecho para ella, los contornos de su cuerpo saltaban a la vista. Atem quedó pasmado. Esa bella mujer no podía ser su dulce Mana…¿o sí? La audiencia se quedó muda. La belleza de Mana era abrumadora, sus delicados pasos se armonizaban con su elegante andar. Los pocos minutos que tardó para llegar hasta su "prometido", le parecieron siglos al rey.

Él no podía dejar de verla, estaba distinta, pero seguía siendo la misma chica dulce, traviesa y rebelde que el recordaba. Sus ojos estaban maquillados, el esmeralda de sus córneas resplandecía, las únicas joyas que llevaba-y necesitaba- eran un brazalete en forma de serpiente sobre su brazo derecho, símbolo que la identificaba como noble, dos anillos en cada mano, un brazalete de oro con zafiros incrustados, en su muñeca derecha. Finalmente el accesorio principal, su inseparable gargantilla dorada, cortesía de Atem.

Ella se percató que su amigo estaba un "poco distraído". Decidió sacarlo del transe antes que las personas comenzaran a verlo extraño.

-No me mires como si no me conocieras…- Dijo entre risas la joven. Atem también rió, por fin relajándose.

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí viéndonos dejando a los invitados allí? Eso sería descortés prínci…digo, Faraón…- La chica estaba de buen humor, haber conversado con Isis la motivó mucho. Después de todo ella era la única que conocía su secreto.

-No me importaría mucho…Solía hacerlo en las fiestas de mi padre. ¿Por qué no en las mías?- Atem sonrió dulcemente, después de todo la fiesta si valdría la pena. El joven rey ofreció su brazo a Mana, caminaron juntos a través del salón. Saludando a todos los invitados con reverencias, era la primera vez ella que asistía a un evento como ese. ¡Era muy emocionante! Sin mencionar que descubrió un par de miradas envidiosas cortesía de las princesas y nobles. Ella no le prestó importancia, ahora más que nunca, era feliz.

Mentira o no, su sueño de la infancia se hacía realidad aunque fuera solo por una noche. Esa noche donde podía jugar a ser princesa, con un vestido de verdad, joyas y un rey de verdad. Ambos compartían el juego, fingiendo estar enamorados, jugando como niños. Engañando a los demás, pretendiendo ser algo que no eran..._Si, jugando a ser novios…_

Los presentes los saludaban, felicitando al joven rey por su nuevo puesto y por la bella dama que tenía por prometida.

Las mujeres nobles en cambio, no dejaban de adular a la joven. Le hacían cumplidos hasta por su cabello. "Pero que hermoso cabello, linda tienes que decirme que tipo de bálsamo usas." "Pero jovencita, ya que ese apuesto joven será tu esposo debes esforzarte más en nutrir tu cuerpo ¡Mírate estás muy delgada!" Mana se sentía nerviosa y un poco abrumada, hasta que se dio el anuncio para pasar a cenar. Mientras Atem hablaba con sus invitados acerca de asuntos importantes del reino, Mana se limitó a disfrutar de lleno el banquete. En su vida había visto tantas delicias juntas, pensó que se trataba del paraíso. Quería probar de todo un poco. Las damas se sorprendieron al ver que la chica servía comida en su plato y no en el de su prometido. No podía importarle menos lo que las ancianas pensaran de ella…

Aunque luego de meditarlo unos segundos Mana pensó mejor las cosas, recordó que lo que hacía era por el bien del país y claro, la reputación de Atem. Desde ese momento los modales de la joven me impresionaron. Sabía muy bien como actuar y en que momento. Supuse que fue obra de Isis. Porque no había manera que esa pequeña salvaje aprendiera modales y etiqueta en una sola noche…

Mana parecía una verdadera princesa, me sentí orgulloso de su progreso. Pero inesperadamente comencé a sentirme ansioso, no tenía idea porque. Un extraño presentimiento me invadió, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar esa noche…

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

-¿Y bien User? ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?-

-Así es mi señor. El príncipe ha sido coronado como Faraón, representante de Horus en la tierra. Los sacerdotes presidieron la ceremonia y-

-Entiendo, pero la chica…-

-Ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo, la ha anunciado incluso como su futura esposa…-

-Es perfecto…¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! ¡La profesía…!-

-"La llave del corazón de Horus reside en la Rosa del desierto…" Sigo sin comprender maestro, entiendo que se refiere al rey Atem pero…-

-¿No lo ves? "Mana" en árabe antiguo significa rosa del desierto. La lengua muerta en la que está escrita la profecía tiene raíces básicas y algunos modismos del árabe antiguo…pero la lengua de donde extrajimos el texto era demasiado compleja…fácilmente alterable…con magia…los artículos de alguna manera están ligados a esa antigua civilización…¿Cómo? Sea como sea las profecías son ridículamente complejas, por supuesto el secreto de Meir es muy grande, poderoso…valía la pena el meticuloso trabajo-

-Señor, creo apropiado mencionar que nuestros magos han descifrado otra parte de la profecía "CUANDO LAS TRES PUERTAS DE LOS DIOSES GUARDIANES SEAN ABIERTAS EL PODER ALLÍ CONFINADO SE LIBERARÁ. AQUEL QUE LOGRE LIBERARLO…SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE GOBERNARÁ LAS CUATRO ESQUINAS DE LA TIERRA."-

-Porque no escribieron todo de manera tan sencilla como esa…así que si libero el poder no solo gobernaré Egipto sino también las demás naciones de la tierra, suena bastante tentador…pero…¡Siempre el gran "pero" arruinando mis planes! Los artículos tienen algo que ver. Necesito descifrar que es…el rompecabezas del milenio ha sido otorgado al nuevo rey. El es mencionado en la profecía…es obvio que su artículo tiene algo que ver…Bien, está decidido…dile a Zaphir que se prepare…-

-Como usted diga-

-Pronto…muy pronto reclamaré lo que por derecho es mío. Aknamkenón, es una verdadera lástima que hayas muerto de manera tan prematura, ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en mantener una batalla de semejante magnitud si sabias que tu anciano corazón no lo resistiría? Tu arrogancia y estupidez me han abierto las puertas…¡No hay nadie que pueda detenerme! Ni siquiera el propio Faraón…-

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Poco después de la cena la verdadera fiesta dio comienzo. Reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas, todos disfrutaban bajo la luz de la luna, las bailarinas danzaban al son de la música, el ambiente era muy agradable. Por fin, logré convencer a los aburridos guardianes a tomar un leve descanso. Por lo que me concentré en un par de tórtolos…

-"¡Psst! ¡Atem!"-

-¡¿Que rayos…?!-

-Prin, digo Faraón ¿estás bien?-

-Si Mana, es solo que creí escuchar a Seth-

-"No lo creíste genio, ¡soy yo! Deja de hablar en voz alta o lo arruinarás todo. Relájate, solo piensa lo que deseas decirme…"-

-"Estás usando el brazalete ¿cierto?"-

-"No, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"-

-"Déjate de tonterías…"-

-"No te enfades, fuiste tu el que quiso ser gracioso…como sea, porque no…te desapareces un momento con Mana…después de todo…ella _será _tu esposa…¿no?"-

Inmediatamente las mejillas del joven se colorearon de rojo intenso, por un momento pensé que había dejado de respirar.

-"Atem, no seas aguafiestas…Tengo todo bajo control. Estas personas estan realmente entretenidas. El faraón también merece algo de privacidad. ¿No te parece extraño que todas las personas te hayan dejado en paz?...Si eso no te convence, observa a Mana un instante…"-

La provocación tuvo un efecto inmediato. Atem dirigió su mirada en dirección a Mana. Ella lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Atem… ¿Estás…bien?-

-¿Eh?-

-Me pareció que hablabas con Seth…-

-Ah…bueno…-

Era la primera vez que veía a Atem tan nervioso, su mirada se paseaba por la joven una y otra vez. Mi plan dio el resultado esperado.

-¿Atem?-

-Mana…Yo…espera… ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?-

-Cre-creo que si…- Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron. _No lo había notado. La verdad es que se siente un poco extraño llamarlo por su nombre…Es tan…intimo…Tranquila Mana…Relájate, no hay motivos para sentirse nerviosa…O no los habría si tan solo el príncipe dejara ve verme de esa manera…_

-Umm…Atem ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-

-Tu mirada me incomoda…-

De acuerdo, las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente bien. Atem, Atem, Atem…eres un desastre con las damas.

-"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo genio? Deja de observarla así…eres un pervertido…"-

-Seth-

-Prin digo Faraón, Seth no está aquí…-

-"Si dejo esto en tus manos solo lo empeorarás…así que déjame darte unas lecciones…"-

-¡¿SETH?!-

-Faraón, ¡¿por favor dime que sucede?! ¡Estas actuando muy extraño!-

Atem estaba a punto de responderle cuando los sorprendió una visita inesperada.

-Por favor Faraón, tenga la bondad de acompañarme- Junto a ellos se encontraba un joven de aspecto dulce y calmado. Atem lo vio fijamente a los ojos, como si esa persona le resultase familiar. Tenía algo que llamaba la atención del chico. Jamás en su vida lo había visto por el palacio, lo cual no coincidía con su vestimenta; la cual era similar a las que vestían los guardianes.

Atem, como cualquier persona con sentido común, no iba a confiar de buenas a primeras en este tipo.

-Mana, sígueme y NO te separes de mí-

-Está bien- Mana había sido entrenada para este tipo de situaciones. Ella no tenía miedo, de todas maneras ella se convertiría en un guardián al finalizar su entrenamiento. El misterioso joven los guió hasta los jardines del palacio. Atem mantenía sus sospechas, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que podía confiar en él. Como si leyese sus pensamientos, el joven se dirigió amablemente hacia ellos.

-Bien, basta de farsas…Ah, Atem, Atem…en realidad no tienes tacto con las damas. ¡¡Me debes una por este favor!!-

Atem y Mana estaban totalmente confundidos. "_Se que he escuchado esa voz antes…" _Casi en el instante el joven Faraón reparó en un objeto de oro atado al brazo del joven.

-¡¡Seth!!-

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- Mana casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Ah…veo que mi disfraz no los engañó por mucho tiempo-

-¿¿Seth en realidad eres tú??-

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo estás usando?-

-¿Por qué te has disfrazado así?-

-¡¡El Faraón tiene razón!! ¿Por qué?-

-¡Vaya! No me sorprende en lo absoluto su exagerada reacción. Son demasiadas preguntas, solo diré que tengo mis razones para hacer esto. Segundo, el hechizo que estoy utilizando es un simple hechizo de transformación, que, con la magia de mi artículo es más poderoso. Soy capaz de mantener la transformación hasta dos días seguidos. Ah, pero eso sería un desperdicio de magia, sin mencionar que sería bastante incómodo-

-Pero, ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?-

-No había motivos. Los únicos que lo sabían eran: tu padre, Mahat e Isis. Sea como sea, debo marcharme. Le prometí a Seto que haría guardia esta noche. Ya sabes como es, si no cumplo con mi palabra se pondrá como loco…Si no tienen nada más que decir… ¡Me marcho!-

-¡Espera!…Se ha ido…-

-Bueno, al menos nos ha separado de la multitud. ¡Esas señoras comenzaban a intimidarme!-

El comentario vago de la chica lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El estaba allí, con Mana, solos. Todo parecía estar en calma, lentamente la brisa se paseaba alrededor de ellos, bailando, danzando; como si quisiera incitarlos a imitarla. La luna había llegado a su máximo esplendor, coronando el cielo y adoptando actitud de reina sobre su trono. El ambiente era perfecto.

-Oye, At-es decir, Faraón…¿crees que-

-Atem-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Llámame Atem…- El rey contemplaba el cielo, sus ojos fijos en las estrellas, admirando la belleza de sus parpadeantes destellos. Los rayos de luna resaltando las facciones de su rostro, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Mana.

-Oh…- Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven damisela. Ella no sabía porque su mirada la intrigaba, sus ojos eran el misterio personificado. Nunca podía descifrarse lo que pasaba por su mente, su semblante serio pero a la vez calmado le otorgaban presencia, poder y encanto. Desde su reencuentro, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado...

"_Recuerdo nuestros momentos de la infancia, cuando jugábamos juntos todo el día. Escondiéndonos de Aknaden y haciendo travesuras a Mahat…Si, desde que__ era niña su mirada me capturó, la seguridad de su carácter, su dulzura, su amabilidad, su encanto…no soportaba no estar con él. Cuando Aknaden me castigaba y me impedía verlo hasta que terminase mi entrenamiento…lo único que me mantenía en pie era saber que pronto volvería a verlo…Y cuando Faraón Aknamkenón nos separó, creí que verdaderamente jamás volvería a verlo. Por eso, mi sueño fue convertirme en una maga poderosa para poder permanecer a su lado por siempre…cuando me convierta en guardián y obtenga el Collar del Milenio, entonces yo podré protegerlo…Sin embargo nunca quise admitirme a mi misma lo mucho que me preocupo por el, de no ser por la ayuda de Seth e Isis, no podría ser su "prometida" esta noche. Una plebeya como yo no puede estar con un noble como él. Esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar…_

-Mana ¿ves las estrellas, lo hermosas que están?-

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos. Recordar todo aquello, todos los motivos por los cuales selló sus sentimientos la entristecían.

Atem notó su repentino cambio de humor, ahora su bella princesa se veía como una flor marchita. El joven Faraón debía admitir que desde pequeño siempre se sintió atraído a la traviesa Mana. Ella había sido su compañera de juegos, su cómplice de travesuras, su mejor amiga y la había visto convertirse en una bella mujer.

"_Ahora que la tengo frente a mí, luego de esos años perdidos…no puedo explicarlo, yo…recientemente comienzo a verla desde otra perspectiva. Probablemente, yo esté equivocado, pero se ve aún mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna…Seth, ¿es esto lo que mi padre deseaba cuando dijo que me casara por amor y no por compromiso?...Talvez aún no estoy listo…¿Qué tal si ella no…? Entonces, tendré que probarlo por mi propia cuenta…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, la obligó a observarlo. No podía creer lo que veía. Mana estaba… ¿llorando?

-Mana…-

-¡Perdóname!...lo siento mucho…es que…yo te-

-No lo digas-

Las lágrimas de la joven eran más fuertes, un doloroso puñal atravesó su corazón. ¿El la estaba rechazando? No podía ser verdad…

Y muy al contrario de lo que Mana pensaba, Atem la acercó a él, su mano libre rodeando su pequeña cintura, acercándola más a el. Dulcemente sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, mientras un choque eléctrico atravesaba sus cuerpos. Era la primera vez que se besaban genuinamente. Un beso lleno de voluntad y amor. No hacían falta las palabras.

Todo quedó dicho en un beso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Toya1255: Ah!! Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Libre de la universidad y lista para reanudar este fic!!! Jajaja!!! No pensaron que iba a abandonarlo ¿cierto? No, no podría. Digamos que me tome una enoooooooooooooooorme pausa, la universidad me consume demasiado tiempo…jejeje…pero ahora estoy libre!!!!!........por lo menos hasta febrero… ^.^ Quiero agradecer profundamente a los que me han apoyado con esta historia, la verdad sus reviews y críticas constructivas son muy importantes para mí. Un agradecimiento especial para _Atami no Tsuki_ y _Sousou Moutaku_, quienes me han apoyado mucho mientras estuve ausente. Las debidas disculpas si este capítulo no ha estado a la altura de los demás…jejeje. Procuraré que eso no ocurra con los siguientes caps! Jaja!! Esto no termina aún, apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia!!!!!!! Juajuajuaaaaaaa._

_Críticas constructivas y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas… y-_

_Seth: En pocas palabras ayúdenla a convertirse en una mejor escritora…en serio…_

_Toya1255: Aww! Seth eres tan lindo!..._

_Seth: No, hablo en serio. ¿No les molesta esta atrocidad de "fic"? ¡Por favooooooooooor! ¡APESTA!._

_Toya1255: …_

_Seth: Déjame adivinar…¿Moriré?_

_Toya1255: Oh! Créeme Seth, desearás la muerte luego de que te de un BAÑO CON AGUA FRÍA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Seth: …_


	15. Plan

_N/A: Hola de nuevo!! Este capi es una especie de relleno. Lamento mucho la tardanza y la escasez de AtemxMana, pero realmente este corto capítulo era necesario, algunos secretos están por ser revelados. No los detendré más. ¡Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 14. "Plan"**

Obscuro. Obscuro y vacío yacía el santuario real, hace mucho que las fiestas, las celebraciones y los bailes habían terminado. Todos dormían. Descansando sus fatigados cuerpos luego de tanta algarabía; esperando que el buen Ra regresara de su viaje al más allá para traerles los deliciosos rayos de calor matutino.

Más el mal no descansa jamás. Dentro de las miserables cuevas, que retenían a los prisioneros más temidos, solamente uno permanecía despierto. Esperando el momento del alba para poner en marcha su malvado plan.

_He esperado casi diez años para esto__, mi plan concretará mi venganza… ¡Yo me convertiré en rey de esta tierra! Ese miserable de Aknamkenón, tenía todo muy bien planeado…ese bastardo de su hijo… ¡El no tiene derecho al trono! Su madre era una plebeya ¡una maldita sirvienta! Y ese idiota de Aknamkenón se dejó llevar por sus encantos de mujerzuela… Mi padre le advirtió sobre su decisión ¡pero no! El era el "FARAÓN" y sus deseos eran órdenes para nosotros, sin un heredero legítimo al trono, mi padre pudo haberles quitado la herencia del reino…y yo ¡sería el rey!_

-Sin embargo, no lo soy. Es por eso que planeé mi estrategia con paciencia, conocimiento y método. Al contrario de ese tonto ignorante, conozco mis recursos y soy capaz de usar mis obstáculos como ventaja sobre mis oponentes. Esta vez me aseguraré que este nuevo rey de pacotilla no se salga con la suya…Tal y como lo predije; la seguridad de esta pocilga ha decrecido cerca de dos tercios, User ya debería estar aquí…-

Mientras pensaba, Horemheb repasaba los hechos una y otra vez en su mente. Si realmente quería apoderarse del reino, no cometería los mismos errores de su padre. No, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por la rabia y la desesperación. _Eso te llevó a la ruina padre… _

Por ahora, todo parecía en calma, momentos atrás había enviado a su más fiel sirviente y aprendiz, User. En él había puesto su confianza y poder. Ah, pero Horemheb no era estúpido. Nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones, las consideraba vanas e inútiles. Algo contrario al ingenio, las emociones nublan el razonamiento y distraen el pensamiento. El nunca confiaba al ciento por ciento en alguien.

-Las personas son basura…todos mienten, todos tienen algo que ocultar…ellos jamás dicen la verdad…es por eso que la verdad debe ser encontrada…-

User, era un caso especial. Obedecía ciegamente sin reproche alguno, aceptaba los castigos como divinos. Jamás en su vida con Horemheb lo había cuestionado. _Desde que me encontré con User, hace ya algunos años, sabía que tenía buen potencial. Su poder mágico, aunque bajo, podía explotarse aún más…Por eso lo convertí en mi aprendiz. Y junto con aquellos que también tenían sus motivos para odiar a Aknamkenón, nos unimos y finalmente, luego de tanto esfuerzo, encontramos el máximo tesoro…Un tesoro aún más poderoso que los artículos milenarios…}_

**xxxxxxxx**

-User, has regresado…-

-Así es mi Señor-

-Dime… ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?-

-Me temo señor que-

-¿Estás…diciéndome…? ¡¿Qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?!-

-Le ruego me disculpe, no me refería a eso…verá, justo antes de partir a la misión asignada, uno de nuestros halcones traía nueva información. Creí conveniente revisarla, pues podría afectar o beneficiar nuestro cometido. Dentro del mensaje se detallaba un nuevo hallazgo en la s ruinas…lo que me confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas…-

-Prosigue, has capturado mi interés-

-Pues, según lo anteriormente dicho, usted mismo descifró que las escrituras en las ruinas de Meir fueron claramente alteradas con magia. Sin embargo, desciframos esto: La puerta de Apophis. Este es el lugar que guarda el verdadero poder. La inscripción dice que "aquel que posea los ocho grandes sellos se convertirá en el guardián del poder infinito."-

-¡Así que sigo dependiendo de los malditos artículos! ¡Por un momento pensé que solamente la "llave" era necesaria!...Espera un segundo…No…Solo hay que pensar bien las cosas…todo tiene orden y método…Piensa por un momento User, y dime si las líneas se conectan-

-Está bien-

-Recordemos. Hasta donde sabemos, de la profecía conocemos tres partes fundamentales: La llave, el corazón de Horus y la puerta de Apophis. Anteriormente supusimos que era necesario el uso de los ocho artículos dentro del santuario…"Aquel que posea los ocho sellos…" Muy interesante, pero ¿Qué tal si eso solamente es una trampa?-

-No comprendo señor-

-¡Vamos! Míralo desde este punto de vista; tu mismo has dicho en situaciones anteriores que las metáforas utilizadas son muy ingeniosas. Esos tipos no querían que cualquier persona los descifrara, pues el poder que allí descansa es excelsamente grande. Ahora, puede que esa profecía no sea del todo cierta y lo único útil sean algunas partes-

-Entiendo ahora. Es bastante curioso. Mi Señor, y si algunas partes de la profecía son falsas-

-¡Pero eso **es **lo que acabo de decir!-

-Disculpe amo, no me refería a eso. Aquella vez, cuando nos disponíamos a investigar las ruinas de Toska y Buhen, Bahir le reveló el hecho de que en realidad existían OCHO artículos y no siete. Usted probablemente no estaba enterado pero en realidad para esa época el artículo _ya _tenía dueño…-

-¿Te refieres a…? Ese maldito animalejo…-

-Así es. Piénselo. Los jeroglíficos fueron expuestos gracias a la magia de los artículos, durante aquella batalla, por lo que creo que esa parte de la profecía _es real_-

-Te entiendo. Es un excelente punto, ahora, si seguimos tu línea de pensamiento podemos decir que para el momento en que llegamos a Toska y Buhen, las inscripciones **ya habían sido alteradas** y no solo eso…fue ese bastardo quién lo hizo…seguramente de alguna manera escuchó mi conversación con Bahir y se adelantó…En ese momento Seth tenía la ventaja, sin embargo, los textos sagrados que encontramos en Meir son verdaderos. La puerta de Apophis, la rosa del desierto y el corazón de Horus son nuestras verdaderas pistas…-

-¡Impresionante Señor! Tal y como era de esperarse de Usted…-

-Sin embargo User, aún hay cosas de las que no estoy seguro y debemos encargarnos pronto. Tal vez es un hecho falso que necesitemos los ocho artículos combinados…-

-Eso significa, mi señor que, es probable que Seth haya cambiado esa parte de los escritos con su magia ¿No es así?-

-Mmm…no lo creo. Además si recuerdas bien, en aquella batalla entre Nubia y Egipto, si Seth hubiera tenido conocimiento de ello es más que seguro que hubiera advertido a Aknamkenón de NO utilizar bajo ninguna circunstancia los artículos…Lo que nos lleva a deducir que Seth_ no sabía_ que todos los artículos tenían influencia sobre las misteriosas inscripciones-

-Es por eso que nuestro plan se llevó acabo…Sin embargo, presiento que no todos los artículos tienen necesariamente conexión con esta antigua civilización-

El comentario de su lacayo lo sumió en profunda reflexión.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Qué tal si hay solamente un artículo milenario involucrado en la profecía?-

-Es una buena teoría. Pero, ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cuál de los ocho artículos es el correcto?-

-Tiene que ser el más poderoso-

-Si lo pones así, tendría que ser el rompecabezas del milenio o el brazalete. He sido testigo varias veces del poder de ambos artículos. "La llave del corazón de Horus reside en la rosa del desierto" El corazón de Horus, hace referencia al Faraón de Egipto, aquel cuyo deber principal es mantener el orden y la paz en el reino y lo más interesante…La rosa del desierto…la pequeña Mana y es evidente que está más que embobada con el Faraón…¡eso es!... ¡Por fin lo he descifrado! ¡El secreto del poder supremo!-

Por fin, luego de tantos años de espera habían concluido, pronto su plan se llevaría a cabo y terminaría por dominar no solo Egipto, pero el mundo entero. Una malvada y desquiciada carcajada escapó de sus labios. User, al igual que su amo podía sentir la ansiedad. Nada podía complacerlo más que ver a su amo dominar Egipto, al fin luego de tantos años y cuando aquel momento finalmente llegase, el estaría allí para servirle, como toda su vida lo había hecho.

-Señor, si no es mucha molestia preguntar, ¿Qué hay de Zaphir?-

-Ah, si. Creo que no me será muy útil después de todo-

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de ella, amo?-

Esa era otra cualidad que hacía tan característico a User. Era devoto a su amo, estaba tan cegado por la admiración que estaba dispuesto a todo por cumplir las órdenes de su amo, incluso si eso significaba mancharse las manos con sangre.

-No, no hace falta. Creo que aún podemos encontrarle algún uso. Dile que vigile atentamente a la pequeña mocosita, Mana-

-Enseguida señor-

-Bien, entonces, puedes marcharte-

Todo estaba dicho. No había lugar para errores. La hora de la venganza había llegado.

"Aknamkenón, te arrepentirás de haber humillado a mi familia. Por fin recobraré lo que es mío…."

**xxXXXXXXxx**

-Bien Zaphir, el amo me ha encomendado una nueva misión para ti-

-Déjate de rodeos y dime de que se trata-

-Eres tan impertinente como siempre. Tienes suerte que mi amo te haya encontrado un uso…no habría sido ningún problema deshacerme de ti…es más, lo haría con mucho gusto-

-No me halagues y dime de una vez que debo hacer-

-No te preocupes, es una tarea sencilla. Seguro podrás realizarla…debes vigilar a la mocosa-

-¿La joven aprendiz de Mahat? ¿Esa estúpida?-

-Si, tu deber es monitorear la relación que tiene con el Faraón-

-¡Odio que me subestimen de esa manera! ¡Soy capaz de mucho más!-

-¡Claro! Sin embargo, la única diferencia entre una inferior como tu y una persona como yo, es el poder mágico; del cual, si mal no recuerdo, careces. No lo olvides, eres inferior a todos nosotros; no posees magia que pueda servirnos y la única razón por la que mi amo te tiene aquí es por lástima. Desde que te recogió de aquel inhóspito desierto cuando estabas a punto de morir, por alguna razón tuvo compasión y te dio alojamiento…No olvides de donde vienes…-

La joven le lanzó una dura mirada llena de odio, no podía refutar nada de lo anteriormente dicho. Era verdad. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque ese hombre le había dado su hospitalidad. No, no era por compasión ni misericordia. Conociendo a Horemheb, debió haber visto algo en ella que llamó su atención. Algo que pudiera serle útil en un futuro. Era también cierto que ella carecía de poderes mágicos, la magia no podía aprenderse. Tenías dos opciones: o nacías con poderes mágicos o no lo hacías. Egipto era un país poderoso y parte de su reputación se debía a la gran cantidad de linajes de magos que alojaba. Los talentos mágicos se pasan de generación en generación. Incluso se sabía de familias de plebeyos que tenían algunos conocimientos de magia. Insignificantes, pero magia al final. Ella por el contrario…no los tenía…para empezar, ella ni siquiera era egipcia. Sus enormes ojos azules observaban con mordacidad a User. _Si tan solo pudiese deshacerme de este bastardo…_

-No…tienes idea…-

-¿Idea? ¿De que Zaphir? ¿De lo que es sufrir? ¿de lo que significa no tener a nadie en el mundo? ¡Por favor! No te compares si no conoces los antecedentes. Ya me he hartado de gastar mi tiempo contigo, ¡Márchate de una buena vez! No querrás sufrir un nuevo castigo… ¿O si…Teanah?...-

Sin más que agregar a aquella sombría conversación, User se marchó dejando a la misteriosa mujer, sola con sus pensamientos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_N/A: Bueno, creo que no puedo incluir nada más en este capítulo. Gomen ne!!! Gomen ne!! En serio, pero estoy pasando por otro bloqueo mental. Estoy tratando de dar mi mejor esfuerzo!!! En serio, __prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores!! Si tienen sugerencias, comentarios y críticas constructivas serán siempre bienvenidas. Muchas gracias por leer!! ^.^ :3_


End file.
